The Light of the Way
by Hikari-Angel143
Summary: A 14 yr. old Japanese girl named Hikari, and her older brother, Kai, gets sucked into the world of Ivalice. What will become of them? Any Romance? New People? VaanxOC, later on VaanxOCxOC, also AshexOC
1. Angel Girl

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Hey you guys! Haha, I'm back with a whole new story and new OC's! Heehee, hope u enjoy this story! I also need to give credit where credit is due. My buddy, who will be named, MFG (for his username is too long LMAO), helped me edit and was my spell check/editor with my chapters! He gave me great advice! So, thank you buddy! I really appreciate it! And...I will be giving you credit in every chapter LMAO :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"Hikari! Clean up Table 7 for the night and we're done!" my oniichan (older brother), Kai exclaimed. I looked up from putting the plates away and walked over to him.

"Hai niichan!" I shouted happily as I started cleaning up Table 7. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Hikari Kinomoto and I live in Tokyo, Japan. I am 14 years old and I'm about to be in 3rd year middle school! I have long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. I'm about 5'2" and weight wise, I'm in the middle! That means I'm neither skinny, nor fat, just in the middle! I wear black, plastic framed glasses, because I'm near sighted. In other words, without my glasses, I can only see up close and not from a distance, so I always have my glasses on. I like watching anime, singing songs, and dancing. I moved to Japan when I was 9. I stayed in America with my family before we moved. My family and I run a restaurant named Diamond Rose.

My mom, Ayako Kinomoto, is the owner of the restaurant, as well as part of the kitchen staff. She's head chef, while my older sister, Fumiko, works as a waitress and cleans up the tables. My older brother, Kai, works as a chef and waiter. My oldest brother, Takashi, works as a chef and manager of the restaurant. He also helps clean up the tables and sometimes has the job of being a waiter. Fumiko-nee is 16, Kai-nii is 17, and Takashi-nii is 18. I'm usually working as the waitress and cashier. If you're wondering about my father, Kyosuke, he died two years ago in a car crash. I don't like talking about him a lot though, because it pains me to do so. I miss him a lot. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was muscular and looked nothing like his age. Otou-san was a very kind and playful man. He always joked around with us and chased away all the cute guys who tried to flirt with me.

Okaa-san has dark brown, short hair and hazel eyes. She's tall and doesn't even look her age. A lot of men try to ask her out, but she rejects them nicely. Fumiko-nee has light brown, a little wavy hair that goes just past her shoulders and hazel eyes. She's about 5'6" and loves to play the violin. Fumiko-nee has a boyfriend right now and his name is Daisuke. Nee-san cares about me a lot, and encourages me all the time to have a boyfriend. I don't have one though. Kai-niichan has dark brown, spiky hair and brown eyes with a piercing on his left ear. He is a bit muscular and about 5'8." Kai-nii doesn't have a girlfriend. Kai-niichan is overprotective of me. He's usually against me having a boyfriend, and when I do get one, he'll go all out interrogation. Haha. Kai-niichan also is laid back and plays around with me a lot. Takashi-niichan has dark brown, short hair with side-swept bangs, as well as one hazel eye and one brown eye. He is 6'0" and is muscular. Oniichan doesn't have a girlfriend and focuses on his studies. He always tells me to do better in school and doesn't really like the idea of me having a boyfriend. In other words, he's overprotective of me too.

Once I finished cleaning up Table 7, Okaa-san locked up the restaurant and I forgot to tell you! We live directly upstairs from our restaurant. Our windows are bullet proof. :) There is a door that leads to a stairway. That stairway leads to our bedrooms, bathrooms, washer and dryer, and living room with our T.V. and video games in it. Our family is pretty rich, but we don't buy a separate house that's apart from our restaurant. We don't have maids or butlers either, but we do have expensive cars. :) Okaa-san and Otou-san raised us properly, so we made sure how to do common house stuff and other things you learn in a normal life. Our restaurant is pretty popular, and it's decorated really elegantly. Okaa-san's and Otou-san's friends work in our restaurant, as well as a few of Takashi-nii's friends. I also have a best friend named Sakuno Musashi. She's been my best friend ever since 5th grade. I don't have a crush on anyone right now. Anyways, enough of my life and back to the story!

I went upstairs and into my room. I closed the door and changed out of my waitress outfit, which consisted of a black skirt that went down to my knees, a white, button down, collared and tucked in shirt, and black tights with black heels. I removed my hair from its ponytail and combed it. I put it in a headband and went to the living room to find Kai-nii, Takashi-nii, and Fumiko-nee watching T.V. I noticed everyone's hair was slightly wet and they had on new clothes.

"Ne, you guys showered already?" I asked them with a smile. They turned to me and nodded.

"Oi, you better go shower imouto. You smell like dirty dishes." Takashi-nii teased. I just laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah, Okaa-san said she's out to go buy groceries for the house." Fumiko-nee explained to me.

"Hurry back imouto chan! We're going to play Final Fantasy XII again after! Then, after playing for a little, we'll all go out for some fresh air! " Kai-nii exclaimed. I grinned and ran to my room to shower. Final Fantasy XII was one of our favorite video games. Even though there's the Japanese version, we always play the American version. We just found out it better than the Japanese one somehow. We had beaten the game about 3 times already, and this would be our 4th attempt. I grabbed my clothes and headed inside my bathroom. Since we were going out later, my clothes consisted of my underwear, bra, a black, loose skirt that went right above my knees, mid-thigh jean shorts under that, a white tank top, a dark blue top with one of the sleeves off the shoulder, and my black, knee high lace-up boots with white knee-high socks that were a bit higher than my boots. I tied up my hair into 2 pigtails, put on my glasses, and headed out of my room with my bag, ready to go out after we play. In my bag, I had my cell phone, wallet, mp3 and earphones, a pack of gum, and my comb. My bag was put on diagonally across my body.

"Ready!" I exclaimed as I plopped down onto the couch beside Takashi-niichan.

"Oh great! I forgot to call Daisuke-kun about going out so he can come! You guys go ahead and start the game without me! I'll join in soon!" Fumiko-nee exclaimed as she ran into her room. We started up the game, and in the middle of the opening, Takashi-niichan said he had to go pee.

"Be right back! Sorry guys!" Takashi-nii exclaimed as he ran to the bathroom.

"Looks like it's just you and me imouto-chan!" Kai-niichan exclaimed as we watched the opening. I took a glance at niichan to see what he was wearing. He had on a pair of tan, cargo shorts that went a little past his knees, a simple, dark blue button down dress shirt with a white tank top underneath, white socks, and his black and white Nikes. All of a sudden, the screen turned black. "Eh? What happened? Is it broken?" Kai-nii asked. Then, a little girl with angel wings popped up out of the T.V. screen. She had golden yellow hair and a halo on top. She was wearing a white dress and had bright blue eyes.

"EH!" Oniichan and I both shouted. We got off the couch in shock and our mouths were wide open. Strangely, Takashi-nii didn't hear us, nor did Fumiko-nee san. *Who is this girl? How did sh-* my thoughts were cut off when the girl spoke.

"Hello. It's time for your journey. I wish you two good luck! May you be safe! Be careful!" the little angel girl exclaimed with her eyes closed as she held her hand up towards the ceiling. A bright light shined from her hands.

"Wait, what!" Kai-nii shouted as he stood in shock.

"Nani!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my bag and held onto Kai-niichan.

"What the hell is going on! Kari-chan! Hold onto me tightly!" Oniichan exclaimed. The angel girl vanished and everything turned white. The last thing I remembered was seeing that little angel girl's face and hearing her giggle.


	2. Ivalice? Vaan? WHAT?

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**HEYYYYYY! :) So, Giving credit to my buddy MFG for being my editor and spell check! Thanks buddy! -hugs- I'm so grateful to have you an- Ok, this is so cheesy LMAO ^^**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up with a groan as I sat up, holding my head. All of sudden, I heard a few people murmur some things. "Eh?" I mumbled. My bag was on my body and I opened up my eyes slowly. A crowd was formed around me and were all speaking in whispers. "What are you all staring at?" I asked them softly. They just backed away as a boy came up to me and crouched down. *Oh my gosh! This is Vaan! I'm in Ivalice?…but that means…* I thought as I searched around for Kai-niichan. He was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! You ok? Some guy found you out in the desert and brought you here." Vaan explained to me as he held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. He led me to a random place and let go of my hand. "So, my name is Vaan. Are you…alright?" he asked me. I just nodded and looked up at Vaan. He was a bit taller than me, he's maybe 5'7".

"My name is Hikari Kinomoto. I um…..I'm looking for my brother. We were traveling and I guess something happened that knocked us both out." I explained to Vaan, slightly cringing on the inside because I was lying. He smiled and patted my head.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find him. In the mean time, would you like to come with me to the Dalmasca Estersand? I need to defeat a Rogue Tomato." he told me. I widened my eyes and nodded. *So I'm at this place.* I thought with a smile. Vaan was looking at my clothes.

"I don't think you'd be able to fight in that skirt. Where did you get those clothes anyways? And you don't have a weapon." he asked me. I looked down and just smiled faintly.

"I have shorts under the skirt, so I'll be fine." I replied to him. I suddenly felt something crinkle in my bag as I touched it. I reached in and found some papers.

"Oh! Let me see those!" he exclaimed to me. He grabbed them from my hand and showed me each and every one of them. "Alright, so you have a dual blades license and a paper that shows you have a delivery. Ok! Follow me! I'll bring you to Migelo's shop, we'll pick up your package, and we'll be on our way!" he said simply as he handed the papers back to me. We walked side by side to Migelo's shop.

"So, um. How about magic? How do you do it?" I asked him with a sheepish smile. He looked at me and chuckled.

"All you need to do is think of the magic you want and it will happen. How could you not know that?" he replied. "So anyways Hikari, how old are you?"

"I'm 14." I answered with a smile.

"Ah, ok. I'm 17. Anyways, we're here. Let's go get your package shall we?" he told me as I handed him the papers while we went in. "Kytes! This is my friend Hikari! Hikari, this is Kytes. Kytes, she has a package and a dual blades license." Vaan told me as Kytes went up to us. I waved hi to Kytes.

"Hey there! Alright, I'm going to go get your package and weapons, so be back in a bit!" Kytes exclaimed as he grabbed the papers from Vaan's hands. I stood there with Vaan.

"So, you're looking for your brother?" Vaan asked me. I nodded and told Vaan what he looked like. "I'll make sure you find him, alright? You look a bit out of it too." he told me. I just giggled slightly and Kytes came back with a box and weapons on top of it. *Wow…I really am in Ivalice….* I thought.

"Ok! Here you go! Have a great day!" Kytes exclaimed as he ran to do some more errands.

"Alright. Go on and open it up." Vaan told me. I nodded and opened my weapons first. They were dark and light blue dual blades. I spun them around and hooked them to my skirt waistband. "Wow, pretty sick." Vaan complimented. I opened up the package to find a pouch that I could strap to my waist. It was filled with gil, potions, phoenix downs, and all that stuff. There was also a pair of black and blue fingerless gloves. I put them on and they fit perfectly. I also found a little note that said "Good luck :)" on it. I smiled and shook my head as I walked back to Vaan. He taught me how to use the License Board carefully.

"Alright, ready to go and help me defeat this Rogue Tomato, Hikari?" Vaan asked me.

"Heck yeah!" I shouted as we headed out. While we walked back, Vaan told me about his childhood and growing up in Rabanastre. I told him a few things about my family, but nothing that would give away my secret. I didn't tell him much about Otou-san, so luckily, he didn't push the subject any further. Once we got to the Estersand, we started defeating a few monsters, then found the Rogue Tomato. It jumped down and I groaned.

"Let's hurry!" Vaan exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and ran over to the little bugger. I brought out my dual blades once again and we sliced and diced him. I let out a cheer of triumph as Vaan went over to some Galbana lilies.

"They're pretty." I told him as we walked back to the gates. He let out a faint smile and thanked me. Once we got back, we found out the gates were closed. Kytes spotted us and ran over to us.

"Ah, Vaan, Hikari! I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city! I told Penelo about the mark you were going after, and I guess I got her worrying. So the two of us headed out here to find you. I also told her about Hikari. She can't wait to meet her! As soon as I stepped out, the guards closed the gates and things got crazy. I haven't been able to find her since." Kytes explained.

"Stand back, there! Back! This gate's closed until the ceremony's over, do you hear?" one soldier ordered. I scoffed and stuck my tongue out at him. He didn't see, so I just turned back around to Vaan and Kytes.

"Now what?" Vaan asked as he sighed. A white chocobo then passed us. *A white chocobo? Aren't they yellow?* I thought to myself.

"Open the gate! All right, out of the way!" the soldier shouted.

"Wait a second! How come you let these chocobos through the gate and not us?" Vaan asked angrily.

"What of it?" the soldier asked.

Another soldier added, "This here's a pedigreed parader, boy. Cost tens of thousands of gil, this one did."

The other soldier said, "A prettier price than a hundred of you provincials would fetch." I growled and glared at him.

"What did you say?" Vaan asked. I held his arm and shook my head, telling him not to act up.

"Step aside!" the soldier exclaimed as he pushed Vaan and me back. "Right then, move 'em in." I fell to the ground with an 'oof' and Vaan pulled me back up. The chocobo stepped all over the Galbana lilies and I snarled.

"That does it." Vaan said.

"Vaan, stop it." I whispered to him as I held his arm tighter. All of a sudden, Migelo popped up.

"Yes, yes. Different soil means different bouquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Barose wine, eh? It may lack the flavor and depth of some of your Archadian wines... but it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some, sirs? There's more than enough for all to cool their throats, of course." Migelo explained. One soldier took the wine and handed it to the second soldier.

"You, let these carts through then we close this gate as ordered." the soldier ordered. The second soldier nodded and walked away. "My mail's choked with this sand." he mumbled. Penelo then ran up to us. Migelo nodded and people passed through the gate.

"Don't give me a scare like that. You're lucky that ended where it did." Migelo scolded Vaan. He turned to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you Hikari. Kytes told me about you." I smiled back and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you as well Migelo. Thank you for taking care of that." I said. He just smiled and walked away. Migelo was friendly, even if he did look scary. I turned to Penelo and waved. "Hi Penelo! I'm Hikari Kinomoto, 14 years old! Nice to meet cha!"

Penelo smiled to me and waved to me as well. "It's nice to meet you as well Hikari! I'm 17 years old, like Vaan! Well, now's our chance to go in!" she exclaimed. I noticed she was about an inch taller than me. She took my hand and linked it with hers as she ran inside. Vaan followed us with an annoyed look. All of a sudden, Vaan went into a full sprint.

"Vaan! Wait! What is it? Vaan?" Penelo asked. We ran to catch up with Vaan. As I ran, I got worried about Kai-niichan. *Hope you're ok…* I thought in my head. We all arrived where the crowd was and I held onto Vaan and Penelo, scared I might get lost in this crowd. I saw Vayne himself and snarled. That conniving son of a bi-

"We will have order! I give you your new consul... His Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor... Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar-" the Judge was cut off by Vayne walking up to the crowd. "Your excellency!" he exclaimed. Vayne stepped up onto his float.

"People of Rabanastre! Is it with hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?" Vayne asked loudly. Everyone reacted negatively. I decided to stay silent like Vaan and Penelo. I just sighed.

"Vaan, Penelo. I'm going to go off somewhere. I'll meet you guys later." I said softly. They nodded and I walked off. I could feel someone staring at me, so I looked behind me to see Vayne staring directly at me. He had a smirk on and I just turned back quickly and walked faster. After a few minutes of walking, I decided to go back to Vaan and Penelo. While I was walking, I saw Penelo.

"Hey my friend Hikari! If you're looking for Vaan, he's at Old Dalan's place. See ya!" she exclaimed as she gave me a quick hug. I just waved goodbye to her as I ran to Lowtown and into Old Dalan's place. Vaan was just about to turn around when he saw me. "Oh Hikari. Hey, wanna help me find a magicked stone?" Vaan asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Ah, let me to talk to her first Vaan. I have a few words for her." Old Dalan said. Vaan nodded and told me he would wait outside the door. Once Vaan left, I approached Old Dalan. He looked at me up and down.

"You are not from here, yes? I can tell from your clothes. You are not from anywhere here that I know of. Tell me. Where do you come from, Hikari Kinomoto? Even your name is strange, yes?" Old Dalan asked me. I widened my eyes in shock and my mouth was open. *Damn! He's smart!* I thought to myself.

"Oh! Um….well Old Dalan, let's just say. As you can tell, I'm not really from here." I told him with a faint smile. He nodded in understanding and told me to go. I bowed to him and walked out the door.

"So, ready to go?" Vaan asked.

"Yup!" I shouted. We went to the Southgate, then went to the Giza Plains after defeating a few monsters. I had gotten used to slicing them and killing them, but I almost threw up a few times. I mean, come on! I was killing animals! Once we had arrived at the Nomad Village, we spoke to a lady named Masyua.

"Have you come to see the dark crystals? Not everyone takes well to the heat of the Giza Plains. Ah, so it is a sunstone you seek! You've come to the right place. They can only be made here in Giza. They're quite valuable, though, so we can't go handing them out to just anyone who happens to wander through our camp. You see, we make and sell sunstones to earn the money we need to survive. Still, perhaps we can come to some arrangement... Would you hear my offer?" she asked. We nodded and she continued on.

"The making of sunstones is a chore we give to the children of our camp. They roam the plains, traveling from dark crystal to dark crystal, drawing the light from the crystals into shadestones. One of these children, Jinn, has not yet returned. He left carrying our supply of shadestones. If you'll find Jinn for me and tell him to come back to the camp, you may take one of the sunstones he's made in return. Some of the children said they might have seen him to the south of the camp. You may want to speak with them yourself before leaving. Please, find Jinn and tell him to return at once." she explained. We nodded and approached a group of children. With them, was Penelo.

"Penelo! What are you doing here? / Hi Penelo!" Vaan and I exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same! Though the answer's pretty clear: no good. And hey there Hikari! I'm guessing Vaan dragged you along." Penelo said. I smiled and chuckled.

"What? I'm being good." Vaan said. I shook my head and face-palmed.

"Hmm. Is that right? So then you wouldn't mind if I, say, tagged along, would you? Oh, don't worry. Migelo's busy with preparations for the fete up at the palace. Why, I'm free for the whole day. Well? Let's get going!" Penelo exclaimed as she grabbed my arm and Vaan followed us. We headed south to search for Jinn, then we encountered a huge, bird-like thing.

"Come on Hikari! Let's defeat it!" Penelo and Vaan exclaimed. I smirked and whipped out my dual blades, throwing them up in the air and catching them. I adjusted my bag to be tighter and got into a battle stance. We ran up to the bird monster and started attacking it.

"Agh!" I shouted as I was knocked back down to the ground, my glasses almost falling off. "I'm fine! Keep fighting!" I shouted to Vaan as he looked ready to approach me. I got up slowly and closed my eyes. I focused on curing myself and I got cured. Once we defeated it, we found Jinn in a small area. He gave us a shadestone and told us to fill it up with sunlight to make a sunstone. We did just that, while fighting some monsters, then went back to Jinn and followed him back to the village. We exited the village shortly after, and Penelo turned to Vaan and me.

"Hey, Vaan? It's been a long time since we did anything together. Too long. I had a really good time. Well, I should probably get back to the store. Actually, I was kind of supposed to be watching the place for Migelo. And, Vaan-Try to stay out of trouble. For me? I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. If something happened to you." Penelo explained.

"We're not going anywhere. Okay?" Vaan said.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Oh, and Hikari? Come here for a sec." Penelo motioned for me to come over to her. I walked over and she placed her mouth near my ear. "I can tell something's between you and Vaan. Don't worry, he's only my close friend. He likes you. Trust me. Oh! And I'll be helping you two get together." she whispered teasingly. I widened my eyes and looked at her as I let out a small gasp. My whole face had turned red and she nodded happily. "Anyways, see ya!" she exclaimed happily as she walked away. I turned back to Vaan and saw him mutter something. Then, he turned to me.

"Hey, why is your face red?" Vaan asked me. I just shook my head.

"N-nothing! Nothing at a-all!" I stuttered nervously. He just looked at me weirdly.

"Anywaysss, come on. Let's go back to Old Dalan." He told me as he grabbed my hand. I let out a small squeak and looked down. My face was really red now. He was holding my hand, even if I had my gloves on.

"Hey, can we go to the bathroom first? I need to pee." I told him softly. He chuckled and nodded. I smiled, but then frowned, remembering I was in a video game. *Kai-nii, Takashi-nii, Fumiko-nee, I miss you. Kai-niichan, please be safe!* I thought to myself as I walked side by side with Vaan.


	3. Balthier? Fran? Wow

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Hey hey, credit goes to mah Buddy who oh so graciously became my personal editor and spell checker, so thank you buddy! (That;s right, I have my own personal editor LOL)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

When we arrived at Old Dalan's place, I stopped right in front of the door. "Go on Vaan. I'll wait here. He creeps me out." I told him with a small smile. Vaan smiled and nodded as he went on in. I sighed and sat down on the floor. * I should play it safe. I shouldn't tell ANYONE about anything.* I thought as I waited for Vaan to come back. I decided to quickly run over to the Bazaar vendor and buy some stuff for Vaan and I to use. I played with my gloves as I headed back for Vaan. I saw him go outside of Old Dalan's place.

"Ready? We're going to Storehouse 5. From there, we can go to the Garamsythe Waterway and we can sneak into the palace." Vaan explained to me. I nodded and handed him the stuff I bought. We walked over there to find Kytes.

"Hey, Vaan, Hikari! I finally worked out how to get the door on the left side open! I hope there's somethin' in there besides rats... I wanted you to go in first, so I waited for you to come before openin' it. Well, that's _one_ of the reasons I waited... Thing is, I'm gonna need some special tools to open the door... Gonna need you to go fetch 'em for me. I know, I know. Not the most exciting thing to do, is it? Heh, heh. I'm just messin' with ya. I've got everything I need ready to go! Hang on while I open it…" Kytes said. He walked over to the door and fiddled with it. He continued on, "Hmm, let's see... Yeah, that should do it... Huh? Ungh. Urgh. Angh! Hrooph! It's open! Now we've got a whole 'nother place to explore! Oh, and I almost forgot. Take these with ya before you go. No tellin' what's down there...might come in handy." He handed us a few items and we thanked him. We continued on and before we went in, Vaan turned to me.

"Sure you want to go with me?" Vaan asked. I smirked at him and put my hands on my hips.

"What? Think I can't handle it?" I asked him a bit teasingly. He just laughed and shook his head. He grabbed my arm.

"Let's go then." he said. We entered the Garamsythe Waterway and made our way to the stairs that led us to the Palace of Rabanastre. We had to fight a few monsters, but they were no big deal. Once we got up the stairs, we entered the palace cellars. I opened up the chest thing and found the map. "Hey, cool!" Vaan exclaimed. We saw some soldiers and a group of people.

"Have you gathered up all of the occasionals? ...Good. You'll be on clean-up duty when the fete's over. Wait here until we're ready for you. No one goes to the upper floor until we give the order. Step out of line and you _will_ be punished." an Imperial warned. I scoffed and looked away as Vaan dragged me to talk to a palace servant. He decided to help us distract the Imperial. Eventually, we got through the doors and made sure to be quiet.

"What was it Old Dalan said? "The signet yearns for sunstone's strength, to light the clouded way." But there was more... Oh yeah! "Once in the palace, you'll find the signet tile. Give to it the sun's power, and it will light your path." Looks like we've got a signet to find Hikari. Come on." Vaan whispered to me. I just nodded silently and we made our way to the lion signet after making some guards chase us. We held up the Crescent stone to it and a hidden path revealed itself. By guards chasing us around, we eventually found it and entered quickly. We found the treasure room and I triggered the statue to open. Vaan gasped as he grabbed the Magicite. I slightly smiled, for I knew who we were going to meet next.

"Quite a performance." a man said. A door opened to reveal Balthier. I hid my smile as I put my head down.

"Who are you?" Vaan asked. I grabbed his arm and shot him a warning look.

"I play the leading man. Who else?" Balthier asked with a smirk. I looked up at him and he stared at me. He turned back to Vaan. "Fran, the magicite."

" Now then. I'll take that." Fran said. Vaan and I turned around to find the viera upon us. I widened my eyes. She was really pretty up close. My eyes went to her heels. *Damn! How does she walk in those?* I thought. I was used to wearing heels, but not ones that high!

"No you won't. We found it. It's ours." Vaan said. I just stayed silent. Balthier walked forward with Fran next to him.

"And then when I take it from you, it'll be mine." Balthier retorted. Tension filled the air, but was broken with the sound of soldiers. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged along by Vaan.

"Come on Hikari! We need to move!" Vaan exclaimed. I nodded and picked up the pace. We ran along a bridge and stopped to see the chaos beneath us. People were fighting with each other. "What's going on?" Vaan muttered. We both looked up to see an airship blast a fireblast. Vaan tumbled backwards and I fell down. He helped me up as Balthier caught up with us.

"The _Ifrit_, eh? That's quite an entrance. Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along." Balthier said. Another blast was fired, and Vaan grabbed my hand as we tried to run. Fran blocked our way with the hoverbike. "Stop running!" Balthier exclaimed. "End of the line! You have something that belongs to me." Balthier added on as he held his hand out. All of a sudden, spotlights from the airship shined on us and soldiers came after us. "Fran! Let's move!" Balthier exclaimed as he ran towards Vaan and me. I started shrieking when he threw Vaan and I over the bridge. Vaan quickly grabbed my hand tightly and I braced myself for the fall. Vaan and I were dangling from Balthier's hand, and my other hand was holding on to the bike. I remembered I had put my gloves away earlier in my bag, so it was a bit harder to keep a good grip on.

"Let go of me!" Vaan shouted.

"Keep this up and I will!" Balthier exclaimed. Then, the hoverbike suddenly jolted. "What's going on, Fran?" he asked.

"I don't know. it's not heeding me." Fran replied.

"I don't have time for this." Balthier muttered.

"We're slipping!" I shrieked as my hand was slowly slipping from Vaan's.

"Not good!" Balthier shouted. The hoverbike crashed and we landed back in the Garamsythe Waterway. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was lying on top of Balthier and I instantly gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I got off of him, but tripped on my boots and fell down back on the ground. Vaan laughed and pulled me up. I put my gloves back on, remembering we were going to fight later.

"What happened? Our hover didn't just drop-it disappeared." Fran stated.

"Bah. Forget it. Even if we could fly... the _Ifrit_'s playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned. We'll go the old-fashioned way." Balthier said. He turned to Vaan and me. Vaan was looking at Fran, and I was just staring at the ground.

"Not many Viera where you come from, thieves?" Balthier asked us.

"It's Vaan. Sorry." Vaan introduced. I looked up at them and slightly bowed with a smile.

"Hikari Kinomoto! At your service!" I exclaimed. Balthier looked a bit surprised by my enthusiasm and smiled. He removed my glove from my left hand and kissed my knuckle. I turned red, but I swore I could have seen Vaan glaring. Balthier put my left glove back on and turned to Vaan.

"Well, Fran is special... in that she'd deign to partner with a hume." Balthier explained.

Fran shot back a bit teasingly, "Oh? Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?"

Vaan widened his eyes and looked at both of them, "Pirates? You're sky pirates? So you have an airship?"

"It's Balthier. Listen thieves-Vaan and Hikari. If you ever want to see your home again, you'll do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, and you two. We're working together now. Understood?" Balthier explained to us. He then looked at the magicite Vaan had in his hand. Vaan hid it behind his back. I looked at Balthier and Fran, who seemed to be much, much taller than me. I'd say Balthier was 6 feet and Fran was 6'2". They were really tall.

"Don't even think you're getting this." Vaan said.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Balthier replied.

We made our way in the Garamsythe Waterway. While we just finished defeating some more monsters, we kept walking. I actually stayed quiet for the whole time, except for the few answers I gave to Vaan who asked me something. Occasionally, I would let out some battle cries or whimpers when I fought a monster or got hurt.

"Hikari, why are you so quiet, child?" Fran asked me. I slightly jumped, for she hadn't spoken to me directly before. Everyone stopped and turned to me. I looked at all three of them. I smiled faintly as I scratched behind my head and adjusted my glasses.

"I just miss my brother. I lost him, so I don't know where he is." I told them quietly. They left it at that, but while we were walking, Vaan put his arm around my shoulder and comforted me. We then came across some soldiers and Amalia, AKA Princess Ashe.

"Who would be next?" she yelled out as she defeated one Imperial. Vaan went up to her and caught her. Something hurt in my chest and I clutched it. *No…that can't be…I can't .…* I thought as I got out my dual blades and ran towards two Imperials. One got a hold of me, but Vaan slashed him off of me. Before Ashe got hit, I threw my blade at the Imperial behind her. She looked at me with some shock, but smiled thankfully. I nodded and continued to fight off the soldiers after I retrieved my blade. Once we defeated them, we approached Princess Ashe.

"You all right?" I asked her softly.

"Thank you." she said.

"I'm Vaan. This is Hikari, Balthier, and-Hey!" Vaan exclaimed as Balthier started walking away. "What's your name?" Vaan asked her.

"Amalia." Ashe said. I looked at her with a knowing look and she stared back at me. She made a face as if to say, "You know? Please don't say anything." I just nodded and she nodded back with a relieved look on her face.

"Amalia huh? Nice to meet you." Vaan said. I stared at her skirt. Damn, that is so mini!

"There were others with me." "Amalia" said.

"I'm sorry." Fran said.

"We really are." I added.

"No…." Ashe responded. All of a sudden, the Magicite in Vaan's hand started to glow.

"Huh?" Vaan muttered.

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." Balthier commented.

"Don't get any ideas. I said it's ours." Vaan shot back.

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one." Balthier replied.

"You stole that?" Ashe asked.

"Yeah!" Vaan exclaimed. I sighed and face-palmed.

"Have you finished? When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us." Fran commented.

"If they aren't already." Balthier and I both said. He looked at me curiously and I face-palmed. *Dammit! Why why why did I have to recite his line at that time!* I thought to myself

"You should come with us. Better than being by yourself." Vaan suggested.

"Very well." Ashe replied. She walked away confidently and I held the urge to call her a bitch. Well, she was acting like one.

"What's wrong with her?" Vaan asked.

"-sigh- You have a lot to learn before we get started on your thievery." Balthier commented.

"What's that mean?" Vaan asked. I just patted his shoulder as I walked past him.

"Don't worry Vaan. In time, you'll understand." I said with a smile on my face. After that, we continued on our way and had to fight 4 Flans.

"Hikari! Behind you!" Ashe exclaimed. She slashed the Flan behind me and pushed me out of the way. I regained my balance and looked at her with a shocked face.

"Thanks." I shouted with a small smile. *Maybe she's not so bad after all….* I thought with a smile.

"You're welcome!" she exclaimed as she fought off a Flan. I readied my blades once again and continued fighting. Once we defeated all of the Flans, I was tired and panting from the fight. I was about to fall down on the ground, but Vaan steadied me and Fran cured me. Vaan wanted to help me walk, but I shook his arms off and straightened myself up. I turned to everyone in the group and let out a faint smile.

"Let's conti-" I got cut off by a yell of happiness somewhere. We all turned our heads into that direction and ran. We arrived to an area with a person I thought I'd never see again. "Oniichan…." I whispered as I ran as fast as I could to Kai-nii. I jumped on top of him and we both landed on the ground. I buried my face into his chest and started crying. Yeah, even though I was 14, I still missed him a lot. I wasn't going to act all mature when I had just seen my older brother who I've missed. Kai-niichan just started chuckling and rubbed my back. I got off of him and we both stood up. Kai-nii had twin katanas in his hands, black, fingerless gloves with red X's on them, and a smile on his face.

"Missed you little sister. About time you came here." Kai-nii said as he hugged me. We turned to the rest of the group. "Hey there. I'm Hikari's older brother, Kai. Nice to meet cha all." Kai-nii looked back to me and I shook my head. He nodded and realized I hadn't told them yet.

"Hey. I'm Vaan. Glad Hikari finally found her brother." Vaan said happily as he shook Oniichan's hand. Kai-nii just smiled and nodded.

"Balthier and my partner Fran." said man introduced himself and his partner with a small nod.

"I'm Amalia." Ashe said. Oniichan nodded and smiled.

"So, how old are you anyways?" Vaan asked.

"Oh. I'm 17 years old dude." Oniichan explained. Vaan nodded and grabbed my arm, indicating we should go. Kai-nii followed with a glare towards Vaan. I turned my head to him and let out a confused look. He just shook his head and continued to look darkly in Vaan's direction. Vaan must've felt it, because I felt him stiffen up. He relaxed when I put my arm on his shoulder. We then walked to the place with the Firemane. Kai-nii and I talked about us being in Final Fantasy XII, and he couldn't believe it either. Vaan just smiled at me a lot, and I wondered why.

"So Kari-chan, your weapons are blades huh? Nice." Oniichan exclaimed as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"You two seem quite close." Ashe commented as we all walked.

"Thank you Amalia. We are siblings after all." Kai-nii said with a smile. He looked down at her skirt and I punched him on the head.

"Idiot." I mumbled as I walked over to Fran and started walking beside her. I could hear Balthier chuckle and I made a small smile. Once we got to Firemane, I instantly started casting Blizzard. Oniichan followed me, and so did Fran. It was a tough battle, but we finally defeated it. I was starting to cure Vaan, who was hurt in battle, when soldiers surrounded us from above. I continued to cure him, then I stood up straight when I finished. I clutched my bag tightly as I remembered that they were going to take our stuff later.

"Stand where you are!" a man shouted. *Uh oh….* I thought. I looked over at Ashe and she looked pissed off. Balthier grabbed her arm.

"Now is not the time." Balthier muttered. I grabbed onto Kai-nii's arm and he held mine tightly. Vayne appeared and I instantly glared at him. I felt Oniichan clench his fists. We both deeply hated him. He's such an…..dare I say it…..asshole.


	4. Nalbina Dungeon and Seeing Basch

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**OKIES, I wanna give a thank u/shout out to my oh so awesome buddy MFG for helping me edit this chapter and basically every single other chapter I have written so far! So thanks buddy! -hugs-**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

The soldiers and Vayne led us to Lowtown. My hands were in large shackles, and I made no move to struggle. I didn't want to get hurt. Oniichan was walking beside me, and Vaan was on my other side. "They think me some common thief." Ashe muttered.

"Better than a common assassin." Balthier retorted. All of a sudden, a soldier shoved Ashe forward and I let out a small grunt.

"These people have done nothing. Release them." she stated.

"What are you doing?" Vaan asked.

"Don't interrupt me. I'm thinking." Ashe replied.

"But Amalia! Wait! Don't, you don't kn-" I was cut off by Kai-nii jabbing me in the side. I instantly shut up and looked down. I could feel Vayne's eyes on me. I squirmed under his gaze. I looked up at him slowly and he smirked. My head went back down as I suddenly found the ground interesting. Then, Vayne looked at Vaan, and walked away. I looked up and silently apologized to Ashe and Kai-nii. Then, I saw Penelo running towards us in worry.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. She was held back by some soldiers. I made a step towards her, but Oniichan had held me back. "They didn't know what they were doing! You have to let them go! You have to!" she shouted.

"Penelo! Sorry. That dinner'll have to wait." Vaan apologized. I shot her a faint smile.

"We'll be back! I promi-" I was cut off by a hit to my head and I instantly blacked out…Later on, I woke up with a groan and I opened my eyes. I saw Balthier sitting down next to me, Vaan on the ground, and Fran and Kai-nii were nowhere to be found.

"I see you're awake. Quite aggressive those Imperials were." Balthier commented. I stood up slowly and stretched. I noticed my bag, pouch, and weapons were gone and I sighed.

"They took our stuff." I muttered as I sat down next to Balthier and took off my glasses to clean them with my shirt. I put them back on when I was done.

"Fran and Kai are looking for a way out." Balthier explained. I nodded and looked down. I could feel Balthier's eyes on me.

"Yes?" I asked him as I turned my head to him. He turned to me and began leaning in. "E-eh?" I stuttered as I backed up a little.

"Who….are you really? You're not from this world, and I have never seen clothes such as yours and your brothers. You know a lot of things and information you also know is quite interesting. Who are you and where did you come from? Tell me." he ordered. I widened my eyes and shook my head with a small smile.

"It's not time to tell you. I'll tell you when it's time for me and Kai-nii to tell you. Don't worry, we're not enemies. Just trust us." I explained with my eyes closed. Balthier looked at me with a smirk and backed up.

"Indeed. I will watch out for the right time. This doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you, your brother, and Vaan." he replied. All of a sudden, I heard a groan and turned my head to Vaan. I had a huge grin on my face as I saw him stir.

"Vaan!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him. I started casting Cure on him and helped him up.

"Hey Hikari. I'm alright." Vaan reassured me. I nodded and helped him stand up. "Where are we?" he asked Balthier and me.

"Prison, where else? More a dungeon, but it's really all the same." Balthier replied. Vaan stumbled backwards after hearing a cry and almost tripped on the carcass of a Bangaa. "It's just a corpse. Jump at every little thing down here and you'll wear yourself out. It's not even a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress. Take a look around. We're not the first they've thrown down here." Vaan turned to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Where's Fran and your brother, Kai?" he asked. Balthier stood up and stretched.

"They're off trying to find us a way out." I replied as I gripped the hem of my skirt.

"Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice. This is all the water we've got. I'd save your strength if I were you." Balthier advised as he held a sack of water. He shot me a look and I nodded. Vaan walked away, then stopped as he turned to me.

"Coming?" he asked. I let out a small gasp, but nodded as I ran to him. Little did I know, Balthier was smirking and muttered, "Interesting." Vaan and I collected things from chests and stuff, then we eventually entered an area with a pit in the center. I held onto Vaan's arm as I was creeped out by all the prisoners. They were all eyeing Vaan and me weirdly, so I looked down. Two Seeqs were trying to hurt a Bangaa, when Vaan told them to stop. The Seeqs started approaching us and Vaan pulled me behind him. They had us trapped in front of a wall. All of a sudden, Balthier appeared. I smiled and silently thanked him for coming just in time.

"Something stinks in here, all right. I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty." Balthier explained. A Seeq muttered something. Balthier spit and cracked his knuckles. "I said you're the one that stinks, Hamshanks. Hear me now? And didn't your mother ever teach you not to hurt a girl? That's very ungentlemanly." He jumped down and looked at us.

"You all right Vaan, Hikari?" he asked. Vaan made no reply as he got into a fighting stance. I just nodded, then I got into a fighting stance. Vaan grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"You're still tired from curing me. Let us handle it, alright?" he said softly. I looked at him in surprise, but nodded as I dropped my stance and stepped back a little. I watched the fight, then I saw Vaan surrounded by two Seeqs. I smirked as I closed my eyes and held my hand up. I heard some ice dropping and opened my eyes to see one of the Seeqs clutching his head in pain. *Bingo….* I thought to myself as I walked up to him. While he was confused, I kicked him right in the stomach and he landed on the ground. All of a sudden, some Bangaa appeared. I heard Balthier mutter something.

"Now is looking like a good time for us to leave." Balthier commented. We looked to our right and we saw Fran and Kai-nii. They lifted the pit doors just enough for us to squeeze under.

"Through the oubliette, there's a way out. Only-" Fran started.

"Only you sense the Mist. Then we'll need weapons." Balthier finished for her. Balthier, Vaan, and I made our way under the door. Kai-nii hugged me tightly and I smiled towards Fran. She gave me a small smile.

"What did you call me? Say that again!" the soldier exclaimed to the Bangaa.

"What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?" the Bangaa shot back.

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan? By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here." the soldier stated.

Ba'Gamnan warned, "Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll whet my blade on you... before I kill Balthier."

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan." a man said. That was probably Judge Gabranth.

"A Judge." Fran and I both said. Fran eyed me curiously and I just looked at Kai-nii, trying to avoid her stare.

"Judge?" Vaan questioned.

"Hmph. The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial army. If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?" Balthier questioned. I zoned out on everything else, but was brought back into reality when Kai-nii shook my shoulder and told me to hurry up. I nodded and caught up with the others.

"Hikari, how did you know that that was a Judge I wonder?" Balthier asked rather sarcastically or in a…disturbing way. Fran looked at me and her ears instantly perked up. I gulped and looked at Kai-nii. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"We'll explain it later. We promise. Just not now." Kai-niichan replied for me. I nodded, agreeing with him. Balthier just let out a smirk and nodded. We continued on our way, and Vaan grabbed my hand and put it in his. I let out a small squeak as he held my hand, and I looked up at him. I wasn't wearing my gloves right now. His face was just facing forward with a small smile on his face. I smiled softly and let my hand relax into his. Somehow, this felt right. My hand in his. The feeling of his han- *Oh no….…..it's official. I think I'm falling for Vaan. That can't be though…* I thought to myself as I looked down with a smile. From the corner of my eye, I could see Kai-nii glaring at Vaan and muttering something to himself. I just let out a small giggle as we continued down the hall.

We kept walking, when Fran stopped and turned her head to a room. "Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and araments." Balthier and Kai-nii both exclaimed at the same time. (I always loved this line LOL). I let out a surprised squeak and jabbed Kai-niichan in the side. Balthier looked at us curiously again and I just shrugged my shoulders. He was about to say something, when Vaan cut him off.

"So our things are in here?" Vaan asked. I smiled.

"That's what they both said." I replied as I started looking for my blades, pouch, and my bag. I found them in a corner and put them back on, as well as my gloves. Oniichan found his twin katanas and he found his holders for them. He strapped them across his back and we continued on our way. Balthier was ahead of us, and then he motioned for us to stop. We hid behind a corner to see several soldiers and a Judge. *Gabranth….* I thought.

"There are more turnkeys than cutpurses down here. I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?" Balthier advised. We made our way through, eventually coming across some soldiers we had to fight. One hit me across the back and I let out a whimper as I fell to the ground, almost breaking my glasses. Luckily, my glasses were always on my face and never falling down. Fran helped me up and cured my back. I stood up slowly and thanked her. A soldier was about to strike Vaan, but I quickly slashed him up with my blades. We were currently being mobbed and Kai-nii smirked at me. I nodded and I ran over to him. He grabbed one of my hands and my other hand had one of my blades on it. He spun me around in mid-air as I kicked and slashed at the rest of the soldiers. Oniichan put me down and we let out a cry of victory.

"Nice one!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Hmm….Impressive. But come on now, we have to get going." Balthier said. We nodded and continued on our way. We followed Gabranth and the soldiers through a door and hid behind a wall. I wasn't able to hear the conversation they were having with Basch, but once Balthier gave us the ok sign, we all walked towards Basch.

"Who's there?" Basch asked.

"This the place?" Balthier questioned Fran.

"The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere." Fran explained.

"You! You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-" Basch was cut off by Balthier."It's against my policy to speak with the dead. Especially when they happen to be kingslayers." Balthier replied calmly.

"I did not kill him." Basch stated.

"Is that so? Glad to hear it." Balthier said.

"Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca." Basch pleaded. Vaan jumped onto his cage and started yelling at him.

"Dalmasca! What do you care about Dalmasca! Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one! Even my brother-You killed my brother!" Vaan shouted. I tried to stop him, but Oniichan held my arm and shook his head.

"Quiet! The guards will hear!" Balthier exclaimed. I turned to Fran, who sensed them already coming.

"I'm dropping it." she warned us. Kai-nii and I instantly jumped onto the cage and held onto it as we dropped down into the hole.


	5. Escape and Mimic Queen

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**OH HAI THERE! :D Credit to MFG, AKA, my awesomeness Buddy, that helped me edit all of my chapters that I have typed up! ^^ Thank u! -hugs-**

**ALSO, Thank you to Sakura the cherry alchemist and xiaolinbabe for Favoriting my story! And to my buddy MFG, for alerting it :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To MFG: yesh, thank u very much buddy :)

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha thank u so much! And yes :3 I'm back :) Hmmm, i dunno, You will have to wait and see ;)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I landed on top of Kai-nii and I quickly got off of him. Vaan was about to strike Basch, when Balthier pulled him off and he was pushed into me. I got Vaan off and gave him a faint smile.

"Spare us your quiddities." Balthier said.

"Yeah but - but he's a -" Vaan stuttered. I shook my head and sighed. *Oh Vaan…*

"A traitor, I know. Stay here and fight, if you want. If you can walk, let's go." Balthier said to Basch.

"You're taking him with us?" Vaan asked, clearly pissed off.

"We could use another sword arm." Balthier commented.

"And you have it." Basch said. I walked up to him with Oniichan and introduced ourselves. "It's nice to meet you, Hikari and Kai." I smiled at him and gave a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you too." I told him with a wave. I cured his wrists a bit and he thanked me. Basch looked down on me, and he was about 6'3". I could tell. Vaan glared at me and I walked up to him. "Vaan, why are you pissed off?" I asked him worriedly as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Because you healed the traitor!" he exclaimed as he jerked away from my hand. My blood was boiling at that point and I made him face me. Vaan glared down at me and I glared back.

"He's not a traitor!" I shouted angrily. Everyone's attention was turned to Vaan and me now.

"Oh? And how do you know that huh? Your DEAD FATHER could have been a traitor to you or something and you wouldn't even kno-" Vaan was cut off by a sharp slap to the face I had just given him. Kai-niichan clenched his fists and I held my hand out for him to stop. I just turned around and ran ahead of the others with my head down. I could hear oniichan calling me, but I ignored him. How DARE Vaan talk about my father like that! I did the tube fuse thing and lit up the path. I went ahead and started defeating some of the mimics. I kept fighting and slashing, making sure not to spare any of the monsters. When the light would drop down sometimes and the ghosts would come out, I let out some whimpers, but continued to slash and fight. I was finally done and I ran over to an area where there were no more monsters. I was dead tired and dropped down to the ground where the others would rest in the game. I sighed as I cured myself and brought my knees up to my chest after I took off my glasses for a quick rest. I heard footsteps approaching, but I just ignored them.

"Hey imouto…..I know you're not dead. Come on. Move." Kai-nii teased me as he lightly tapped my leg with his shoe.

"Shut up." I mumbled. I saw someone crouch down next to me, since I saw their shoes on the ground and their knees bent.

"Hikari?" Vaan asked softly. I abruptly stood up and started to walk away, but was stopped by Kai-nii, who shook his head and grabbed my hand. I put my glasses on and jerked my hand away from Oniichan. I just sighed and turned to the rest of the group. I glared at Vaan and crossed my arms

"What do you want now? Did you come to say something about my father again?" I asked him, giving him my death glare. He flinched a little, then scratched the back of his head. I stood my ground.

"I'm sorry about mentioning him. It just came out. I didn't mean to." he said. My defensive stance faltered a little as I uncrossed my arms. I sighed and rubbed the side of my head with my fingers.

"Whatever. I got it. No need to worry about it." I told him as I looked away from everyone else.

"Are you su-" Vaan was cut off by Fran silencing him.

"The mist seethes." Fran commented after she put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Balthier walked up to me and patted my head softly. I looked up at him curiously. Didn't he say he didn't trust us completely?

"It reeks. Something's close." he commented. Basch noticed a fallen soldier nearby and he picked up the sword. He swung it around a few times. "Nice moves there, Captain." Balthier complimented.

"You mean traitor." Vaan said. I looked back at them to see Kai-nii jab Vaan in the side and point towards me.

"So they say. But I didn't see him kill anyone." Balthier replied.

"My brother did." Vaan stated. Basch then gasped and we looked at him.

"Reks. He said he had a brother two years younger. I see. He meant you. Your brother. What became-?" Basch asked.

"He's dead." Kai-nii and I said as I closed my eyes. By now, I could feel everyone's eyes us on us.

"I'm sorry." Basch said to Vaan.

"It was you who killed him!" Vaan exclaimed.

"I give you my word, that was not the way of it." Basch replied.

"In other words, he didn't kill Reks." Kai-nii said.

"His twin brother did." I added. Kai-nii and I began the explanation of what had happened back then. Everyone, especially Basch, was surprised that we knew.

"A twin brother? Fancy that. But still, the pieces fit. I'll give you that much. And he did look like you." Balthier commented.

"I don't believe you guys. And Hikari, Kai, how would you know?" Vaan asked.

"Of course not. It was my fault that Reks was there. I am sorry." Basch apologized. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you, and he lost everything. How can I believe you?" Vaan asked as he looked down.

"Not me then. Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland. No. Surely he fought to protect his brother." Basch stated.

"You don't know anything!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Believe what you want to. Whatever it takes to make you happy. What's done is done." Balthier said as he started to walk away with Fran. He paused and walked back to us. Fran looked at Kai-nii and me. "So, mind explaining to us now how you know everything? And how you possibly said things the same time as some of us?" Balthier asked as crossed his arms. Everyone's attention was turned to Kai-nii and me. We looked at each other and nodded. We began to explain to them how we got to Ivalice, how we knew everything, etc.

"So, would you mind telling us what you do know?" Basch asked. I shook my head and so did oniichan.

"Sorry, we can't. It might mess up the future and then we won't know what will become of everyone then." I said calmly. Balthier looked at us and walked up to us.

"So you know….?" he said. We already knew what he was going to ask. We both nodded.

"We do." Kai-nii replied. I smiled faintly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Balthier, to let people know." I told him softly. Balthier removed my hand from his shoulder roughly. He just narrowed his eyes at me and walked away after he said something to me."You shouldn't stick your noses into other people's businesses. It will only lead you into all sorts of troubles." he told me. I then felt a bit hurt. I bit my lip, preventing myself from crying or looking sad. I didn't understand his life. He was right. I shouldn't stick my nose into other people's businesses.

"Alright. So, you can't tell anyone what will happen. You want us to keep this a secret, correct?" Fran asked. Kai-nii and I both nodded.

"We'll tell some other people when we're ready, but please. Don't tell anyone." Kai asked of them. They all nodded and Vaan looked at us.

"So, you also know what we're going to say and all that?" Vaan asked.

"Mostly, so if you hear us say something the same time as you, don't be too surprised." I told him as I crossed my arms.

"Sorry Hikari. For-" I cut him off with a hug. He was shocked, but slowly hugged me back.

"It's fine. Let's just forget about it, ok? Please." I asked him. He nodded and we continued on our way. We fought off some more mimics, then eventually arrived at where the Mimic Queen was at.

"Here we go! There's a big Mimic Queen in there! Use Blizzard on it!" Kai-niichan exclaimed as we readied our weapons. I handed Fran some onion arrows, which I collected earlier. We ran inside and started fighting off the Mimic Queen and her little mimics. As I was fighting it off, one of its legs grabbed me and lifted me in the air.

"AH!" I shouted as I thrashed around, trying to get free.

"Kari!" Vaan shouted as he jumped up and blasted a Blizzard spell at that leg. It froze and I kicked it off. The leg got cut off and it fell to the ground. Vaan ran up to me and helped me up. I blasted the Mimic Queen with a Blizzard spell, then I used my blade to slice another leg off.

"Hah! Take that you overgrown spider!" I shouted in triumph. We continued to fight off the Queen and eventually, we defeated it. The entire chamber was collapsing, and we made it out just in time.


	6. Estersand

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**credit to MAH BUDDAY for editing my work! so thank yous very much! :3 -gives cookie-**

**BTW, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WHEN I COME BACK FROM SCHOOL :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We all got outside in the desert. Since we practically had to run away from the collapsing chamber, I tumbled and landed on top of Vaan. I got up with a groan and muttered a sorry to him. We all stood up and stretched. "To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." Basch commented. I decided to check my phone for the first time, and surprisingly, the batteries stayed full. The time was 6:27 P.M. back on Earth.

"Where are we?" Vaan asked as he looked at Kai-nii and me.

"Estersand." we both replied.

"Let's get back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up. By your leave, Captain." Balthier commented.

"Yes, the hour of my return is already over late. The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge." Basch replied. We all made our way across the desert. I kept getting sleepy and tired, but I tried my best to stay awake until we reached Rabanastre. I was behind everyone else, then Vaan turned to me. Everyone else copied him.

"Well then, it's decided. We shall rest up, especially the little lady here." Balthier said. I shook my head. Fran walked over to me and set her hand on my shoulder.

"Hikari. You must rest. It's not good for a young girl to not get enough sleep. You'll get weak." she explained to me. I sighed, but nodded as we found a place to camp for the night.

"There! A cave up ahead!" Kai-nii exclaimed, then glared at Vaan, who was helping me walk. We all went inside the cave and sat down. Kai-nii sat down and he let me lie down on his lap. I quickly fell asleep after I closed my eyes. Everyone else fell asleep too, I guess…..I woke up with a small groan to find everyone else sleeping. *Where's Basch?* I wondered as I carefully got off of Kai-niichan. I stood up and silently stretched, looking around to find our weapons bunched up in a corner. The fire we made was put out, so I ventured out of the cave. I saw Basch sitting down, looking out at the desert.

"Basch?" I whispered. He turned his head towards me.

"Lady Hikari." he addressed me. I let out a soft giggle.

"Just call me Hikari, please." I told him with a smile as I sat down next to him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked me. I turned to him with a smirk.

"I should be asking you that." I told him. He simply nodded and looked up at the sky. I looked at the sky too. I then realized how pretty the stars were here. "They're pretty…." I commented softly as I gazed up at them. Basch turned his head to me.

"Do you miss them?" Basch asked me. I looked at him with confusion. "Your family." he clarified. My mouth formed into an O.

"I do. A lot actually." I replied, still looking up at the sky. He left it at that, and we just continued to sit there in silence, enjoying the slight breeze and stars. I looked at him, noticing bags under his eyes. I let out a soft giggle. "You should rest Captain. I'll be fine out here by myself. Oh, and by the way, you have people that care for you now, so don't worry, ok?" I told him. He nodded, gave me a faint smile, and put his hand on my shoulder, before going inside the cave to rest up. I took out my phone and scrolled through the pictures of my family and friends. A tear or two escaped my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. I put my phone away and I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to see Vaan.

"Hey, mind if I sit here with you?" he asked me. I shook my head and he sat down next to me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I brought my knees up to my chest as it suddenly got colder. All of a sudden, Vaan wrapped his arms around me.

"H-huh?" I whispered. Vaan just turned red.

"S-so you won't be cold a-anymore…" Vaan stuttered a bit nervously. I just nodded and cuddled up against his chest. I could feel his heartbeat going faster. Good thing it was dark, because I blushed a lot as we stayed in that position, with me in his arms. A few minutes later, he released me and we both sat up straight. We looked opposite ways for a while, before I decided to turn my head to Vaan.

"You're not alone." I commented. Vaan turned his head towards me.

"Huh?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"You're not alone, so….don't think you are. Things are different now. You have people that care for you. You have Penelo, Kytes, Kai-niichan, Basch, Balthier, Fran, and…..and me. Even though it may not look like it, Balthier and Fran do care for us, and so does Basch." I explained. He just had a smile on his face as I explained it to him.

"Alright." he replied. We stayed out there for a few minutes, before heading back inside and resting up once more. I lied down next to Kai-niichan and closed my eyes. I woke up and stretched, only to find out I was the first one awake. I put on a small smile, before taking my dual blades and heading out.

"Time to find some breakfast!" I whispered as I walked across the desert. I found a few bushes with some berries and fruits. I gathered them up, then found a little stream with clean water. I got a little sack I found in Balthier's pockets a while ago, and filled it up with water. Don't ask how I got it from him….I brought everything back into the cave and found everyone still sleeping. I let out a small chuckle as I heard Kai-niichan and Vaan snoring. *Weirdos…* I thought as I headed out once again. Even though it disgusted me, I knew I had no choice. I hunted for a wolf and eventually found one. I killed it and dragged it back to the cave, finding some wood and rocks along the way. I made a little campfire and cooked the wolf meat over it, making sure I had enough for everyone. While I was cooking, everyone started waking up.

"Hikari?" Balthier asked as he got up slowly. I smiled at everyone.

"Good morning everyone! Go eat breakfast!" I shouted with a smile as I finished up cooking the last piece of meat. Everyone stared at me in disbelief, even oniichan.

"Imouto…..you did all of this?" Kai-nii asked me. I nodded.

"Mhm! Now stop staring everyone and eat!" I shouted as I picked up a piece of meat from the leaf I got and started eating. "Wow…..this is surprisingly good." I commented. Everyone just started eating as well."Wow Hikari, how did you do all of this?" Vaan asked me. I just shrugged.

"I dunno. All I did was hunt and pick some berries, as well as gather some water. No biggie." I replied. Fran shot me a small smile.

"Thank you." she said. I smiled at her.

"No problem!" I exclaimed. Basch smiled faintly at me as well. There was something about his smile that seemed….forced?"Hikari, thank you. I admire your bravery to kill a wolf and cook it at your age." Basch commented. I just shook my head and giggled.

"Ok ok! I get it you guys! But seriously, just eat." I told them. We all left it at that and ate silently in peace. Once we were done eating, I felt the urge to go pee.

"Kari, something wrong?" Vaan asked me. I nodded and looked at Oniichan.

"Oniichan! I have to go pee!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me with an amused look. Oniichan started laughing. Fran let out a small chuckle before grabbing my hand.

"Let's go." Fran said.

"Wait, where are you going to bring her?" Basch asked.

"I know somewhere." Fran replied as we walked away from the guys. She led me to where very few trees were. "Go ahead." she said as she turned away from me. I smiled and did my business. She gave me a leaf and I used it. Once I was done, we walked back to the guys and I smiled happily as I bounced over to Oniichan.

"Okay everyone! Off to Rabanastre we go!" I shouted as I put on my pouch, bag, and hooked my weapons. I grabbed Vaan's hand and ran across the desert. Vaan let out a small yell of surprise as I dragged him off. I laughed and slowed down so the others could catch up. We made our way to Rabanastre, fighting off monsters and animals. Something caught me though. While we were fighting a pack of wolves, Fran casted Thunder on all of them. I flinched and instantly clung to the person nearest to me, which was Balthier.

"Eeep! Sorry!" I shouted as I let go of him and hugged Oniichan."Hikari, what's wrong?" Vaan asked worriedly. Kai-nii just put his arm around me. Fran's face had a look of realization on it.

"You're afraid of lightning, right?" she asked me softly. I nodded slowly as I straightened myself up. I tightened my pouch around my waist and my bag across my body.

"Oh, ok. Sorry about that then. Well, shall we be on our way?" Balthier asked us. We nodded and continued on our way. While fighting another wolf, Basch casted Thunder, and forgot about me. I shrieked as I covered my ears with my hands and ran into Kai-nii.

"I am so sorry." Basch apologized. After a little while of calming me down, I accepted his apology and we all continued on our journey. I finally saw Rabanastre as we approached it. We updated our License Boards right before we entered Rabanastre.


	7. Ba'Gamnan and the Strahl

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**-AHEM- :) I want to give credit to of course, Santa Cl- KIDDING LOL, I want to give credit to my buddy MFG for hekping me with editing my story and the chapters I've typed up so thank you! ^^**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got in, Basch turned to us. "I thank you."

"I'd avoid crowds, if I were you. In this town you're still a traitor, you know." Balthier advised.

"The resistance will surely find me soon." He then turned to Vaan. "Fates will we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother." After that, he turned to Kai-nii and me. He gave us a faint smile and bow. "Thank you Hikari and Kai. I am grateful." Kai-nii just scratched behind his head and I smiled and returned the bow. Basch walked away and Balthier faced Vaan, Kai-nii, and me.

"You're fugitives now, too. Stay low for a while." he said. We nodded and they began to walk away.

"What about the stone?" Vaan asked.

"Do as you like. That stone's ill-favored." Balthier replied.

Fran added, "We feel regret. We sought that stone and found ourselves only worry."

"You offering it?" Balthier asked.

"It's mine!" Vaan exclaimed. I shook my head and let out a small chuckle.

"Then why do you ask? Our regards to your friend." Balthier said. *Wasn't he supposed to say girl?* I thought to myself.

"We stay in Rabanastre a while." Fran said as she waved goodbye to us. I waved back and smiled. All of a sudden, Balthier stopped walking and turned back to me. He walked over to us and so did Fran."Yes?" I asked. Balthier let out a faint smile and patted my hair.

"Sorry about what I said earlier." he apologized, referring to the time when he told me not to stick my nose into other people's businesses. I smiled at him and nodded. I gave him a quick hug, to which he was shocked at. He hugged me back quickly and I let go.

"It's fine. Now go on." I told him as I waved one last time to Fran. She waved back and they left. Vaan looked at the stone and started muttering, then he looked at us.

"Where will you guys go?" he asked us. Kai-nii and I looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Probably just to walk around. See ya." Kai-nii said as he brought me along with him.

"Bye Vaan!" I exclaimed as I gave him a short wave. He smiled and waved back. Kai-nii and I walked away. "So niichan…..how do you think everyone's doing?" I asked him softly. He just sighed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know. I left my cell phone at home, so why don't you try calling oniichan?" he asked me.

"Takashi-nii? Ok. Let's go sit over there." I told him as I found a little spot near some steps of stairs. We sat down and I whipped out my phone. I called Takashi-niichan…I let out a sigh. "It's….not ringing." I told him as tears started spilling out. I put my phone back and buried my face into Kai-nii's face. He was rubbing my back. "No no no! I miss them so much! Okaa-san! Takashi-niichan! Fumiko-neesan!" I mumbled into Kai-nii's chest while crying.

"It's ok…it's ok." he muttered over and over again. After a few moments, I suddenly gasped as I realized something.

"Oniichan! Penelo! We have to save her!" I shouted. He widened his eyes and nodded. We got up and started running to the entrance of the Aerodrome. We found Penelo struggling against Ba'Gamnan and other Bangaa.

"Hey!" Kai-nii shouted. They turned our way and snarled.

"No! Hikari! Don't! Just go!" Penelo exclaimed. I ran up to Ba'Gamnan and prepared to strike him in the face, but he hit me with his tail."Ah!" I shouted as I landed on my back on the solid ground. I grunted and got back up as I threw my blades at the Bangaa who was holding Penelo. "Let go of her!" I shouted as I casted Blizzard on them. Kai-nii helped me as well, but he got hurt on the side. I was going to hit Ba'Gamnan, when some other Bangaa hit me on the side really hard. "Agh!" I shrieked as I fell to the ground, landing on the side that the Bangaa hit me on. I shrieked again.

"Hikari!" Penelo exclaimed. I looked up as I clutched my side.

"Penelo!" Kai-nii and I shouted. They ran away with her and I put my head down in shame.

"Fuck…" I cursed, then winced at my side. There was blood on my side and I didn't like the look of it.

"Damn…." Kai-nii muttered. He walked over to me slowly and got me up. "Come on, let's go to the Sandsea. We'll see them there." I nodded and lifted myself up as we walked to the Sandsea. I struggled to get myself up. I'm guessing Oniichan had less worse injuries than me, since he was able to stand up and help the both of us walk. Once we got there, we saw the group about to leave.

"Hikari! Kai! What happened?" Vaan asked. I coughed.

"We -cough- tried to stop them from -cough- kidnapping her." I told him as I leaned against Kai-nii. Fran went over to us and cured us. "Thank you." I told her with a smile as I saw my injuries go away, including the blood. Fran nodded and smiled.

"So, you weren't able to rescue her?" Basch asked as he crossed his arms. Kai-nii shook his head.

"Ba'Gamnan is tougher than he looks." he replied as I made him let go of me so I could stand on my own two feet.

"We…we tried….." I said as I looked down. Fran just lifted my head up and shook her head, probably telling me that I shouldn't be ashamed.

"Well then, come on. Let's get to my airship and we'll be on our way." Balthier said. We made it to the Aerodrome and we walked into an airship hangar. "This is the Strahl. She airship enough for you?" Balthier asked. Kai-nii, Vaan, and I were amazed at the airship.

"So…amazing." I whispered.

"The Strahl... You really are a sky pirate!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Well, the headhunters seem to think so. What's the good word? Is she ready?" Balthier asked a moogle. The moogle descended the stairs and squealed. Balthier and Fran walked up the stairs. I put my hands on my hips and leaned towards one side.

"So, is she armed? How fast is she? Could she take the Ifrit?" Vaan and Kai-nii both asked. Vaan looked at Kai-niichan and let out a chuckle.

"Whaaaat you looking at? You said that in the game…." Kai-niichan pointed out. Vaan just nodded.

"I suppose I could tell you, but... wouldn't you rather see for yourself?" Balthier and I replied as he smirked at me. "Now now Hikari, don't go stealing my lines. I am the leading man, after all." he stated smugly. I scoffed and pushed him forward.

"Oh, shut up." I told him with a small smile on my face. Vaan entered the airship, and the rest of us followed. Fran and Balthier took their places in the cockpit.

"Fran, our course." Balthier said.

Fran explained, "The shortest way's over Dorstonis."

Basch asked, "How flies Bhujerba?"

"Oh, she's free as can be, for now. The Empire took notice when they announced the Princess' suicide and your untimely execution." Balthier explained.

"If it becomes known that I'm alive, the Marquis will lose their favor." Basch replied.

Balthier then pressed a few buttons, "I try to steer clear of such things. Right. It's time to fly. And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off." I smiled as I took my seat in the middle of Kai-nii and Vaan. We took off and soon enough, we were flying in the sky.

"It's so pretty." I commented. "Hey Balthier, how long until we reach Bhujerba?" I asked him."Oh, about 3 or 4 hours I'd say. You might want to get some rest." Balthier replied. I nodded. Kai-nii was talking to Basch, so I decided to turn to my right and talk to Vaan. "Hey Vaan, don't worry. We'll save Penelo, alright?" I asked him. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Ok." I then took out my mp3 and earphones. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's a listening device. You get to listen to music in here." I told him as I stuck an earphone into his left ear. I played a song, and the song happened to be "More Than a Friend" by Stevie Hoang. *Seriously?* I thought."Wow, this is cool!" he exclaimed. I nodded and we both sat there, listening to the music. Eventually, I couldn't help but fall asleep. I felt my head lean towards the right and go onto Vaan's shoulder…..

"-ari. Hikari. Wake up!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"We're here." he whispered. I nodded and realized my head was still on his shoulder. I got up and stretched.

"I…was sleeping on your shoulder?" I asked him as I looked down and took off my glasses to clean them. He nodded and smiled. I swore I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. I put my glasses back on.

"Anyways, let's go now you two lovers." Balthier said a bit teasingly. We started coughing and Kai-nii was glaring at Vaan. Kai-niichan grabbed my hand we headed out of the Strahl. I was smiling as I looked down.


	8. Bhujerba, Larsa, and Lhusu Mines

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**HAI DER :D Need to give credit to my buddy for editing pretty much my whole story! So thanks Buddy! I love yah :) -hugs-**

**OH YEAH, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WHEN I COME HOME FROM SCHOOL :) Just to keep u guys anticipated :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS!:

To MFG: Haha I knoe right? ^^ I like readin my stories sometimes when I'm bored

To Little Nettie12: Aha thank u so much! Haha, I'm really sorry, but me and my buddy already chose another OC that would be in a love triangle with Vaan and Hikari later on, hope ur ok with tht! :) Oh! and btw, little fact, Larsa's actually 12 LOL :) Thanks for reviewing! ^^

To Escalator rainbow 1887: Thanks so much for the review! :) Haha oh really? You must have been laughing really, really hard then LMAO XD Haha thanks, yup, not every OC can be perfect ;) Haha, well like I said, I'm really sorry, but my buddy and I already chose another OC to be in a love triangle with Vaan and Hikari later on :) Hope it's ok with u! ^^

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha thanks :) And yay! Haha, u finally made an acct :) LOL, u don't necessarily have to write stories when u make an account, but if u wish to (it's awesome LOL I love it)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We exited the Strahl and found ourselves in the Aerodrome of Bhujerba. Several Archadian soldiers were passing through. Balthier turned to Basch."Easy." he said. Basch nodded.

"No good. He's not here. Keep searching!" a soldier exclaimed. The rest of the soldiers ran off.

"You're a dead man. Don't forget it. And no names." Balthier instructed.

Basch replied, "Of course." We exited the Aerodrome and walked a bit.

"The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead. Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days." Balthier explained.

"You're on your way to the mines?" a boy asked. We all turned around to find Larsa. I smiled. He's cute up close. "Then please, allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there." he said.

"What manner of errand?" Basch asked.

Larsa replied, "What errand? I might ask the same of you."

"Right, come on then." Balthier said.

Vaan asked, "What?"

"Excellent." Larsa replied.

"Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way." Balthier advised him.

"So, what's your name?" Vaan asked.

"Oh…I-I'm Lamont." Larsa replied. I smirked.

"Don't worry. I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands. Right, Basch?" Vaan said. Balthier looked shocked, then pissed off. Basch sighed, then Balthier smirked. Vaan smiled, while I just shook my head and giggled. I noticed that even though Larsa was 12, he was about the same height as me. I walked over to him and offered him my hand.

"I'm Hikari, and that idiot over there is my older brother, Kai." I told him. He shook my hand and nodded.

"How old are you? If I may ask." Larsa asked. I smiled.

"I'm 14, and my brother is 17." I replied. He nodded and we made our way to the Lhusu Mines. Since Larsa and I were almost the same age, we talked for a bit. From the corner of my eye, I could see Vaan glancing at us often. The wind picked up a bit, and my skirt went up. By instinct, I tried to prevent my skirt from going all the way up. Everyone turned to me and Kai-nii laughed. I just looked down, but remembered I had jean shorts on.

"Hold up!" I exclaimed as I took off my skirt, revealing my jean shorts that went to my mid-thigh.

"Hikari!" Basch exclaimed, quickly turning away in embarrassment. Balthier glanced at me and smirked. I stuffed my skirt into my little pouch and stood up straight. Kai-nii's, Larsa's, and Vaan's faces were all red. Balthier started walking beside me and smirked.

"So, exactly why were you stripping down?" Balthier asked. I turned red and punched him lightly on the arm

"S-shut up! I was taking off my skirt, because it got in the way! Plus, I'm wearing shorts." I told him while blushing and looking down.

"Ah, that it is. But, are you sure you were not trying to put on a show?" Balthier teased. I scoffed and punched him on the arm harder. My face was really red and I pouted. He winced a little at my punch. I laughed and grabbed Fran's hand as we walked ahead.

"Say that again Balthier! Just say that again! Watch it!" I exclaimed as I turned back to him. All he did was just smirk and walk next to Basch.

"Perhaps next time you should do that in a more private area." Fran commented with a small smile. I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. The looks on their faces were priceless! Especially Basch's!" I exclaimed as we both laughed, Fran's a bit quieter. Larsa caught up with us and decided to talk to me. I stuck my tongue at Kai-nii, who was glaring at me as if to say, "Do that again and I'll kill you." *No duh niichan, I already knew I had shorts on.* I thought. Larsa and I talked about a few things, and I told him about my family as well. Soon enough, we arrived at the Mines.

* * *

><p>"The Lhusu Mines: one of the richest veins in Ivalice." Balthier explained.<p>

"Under Imperial guard, no doubt." Basch added.

Larsa then said, "Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial army is not permitted in Bhujerba. Well, shall we proceed?" He walked forward, while Balthier and Basch looked at Oniichan and me. We smiled and nodded our heads. They looked at us confusingly, then we just walked ahead. We hid behind pillars as we spotted a Judge, Marquis Ondore, and some soldiers. We listened in on them, and when they left, we came out of our hiding spots. "Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba. The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now." Larsa informed us.

"They say he's been helping the resistance." Balthier said.

"They say many things." Larsa replied.

Balthier looked at him, "You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?"

"What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo." Vaan stated.

"And Penelo is your-" Larsa started. He looked at me when I put my head down.

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." Vaan replied as he ran into the mines. We all followed him and made our way through the mines. While we were fighting, a skeleton was about to slash Larsa, when I ran over to him and pushed him out of the way. I grunted as I took the hit and almost fell down. I staggered backwards, but regained my balance as I clutched my side. Larsa looked at me with widened eyes as he ran towards me and slashed the skeleton with his Joyeuse (sword). He gave me an X-potion and I drank it. It tasted just like mint, refreshing and cool. The pain went away and so did my injuries. I reached out for an antidote in my pouch when I saw Larsa's green face. The skeleton poisoned him. I made him drink it and he smiled.

"Thank you." I told him with a smile.

"No, thank you Hikari. You took the hit for me." he said as we ran to catch up with the others. "You….do you harbor feelings for Vaan?" he asked me. I looked at him with a surprised look, but nodded nonetheless and blushed. He smiled and nodded. "Alright. I understand. I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks Larsa." I said, but then I put my hand over my mouth as we continued to run up to the others. I realized what I had said. He turned to me.

"You know?" he asked. I nodded.

"I've been, and so did my brother. Don't worry, we won't say anything. We'll explain everything later." I told him with a smile. He nodded and we caught up with the others. We eventually arrived at a large, cavernous area. Larsa kneeled and patted the ground."This is what I came here to see." he said as he pulled the nethicite out of his shirt.

"What's that?" Vaan asked.

"It's nethicite. Manufacted nethicite." Larsa answered.

"Nethicite?" Vaan asked. I sighed and turned to Larsa. He nodded.

"Unlike regular magicite, nethicite absorbs magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of nethicite. All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory." Larsa explained. I flinched at the last line. *Balthier….* I thought as Larsa approached a wall. Balthier started walking towards him.

"Errand all attended to, then?" he asked Larsa.

Larsa replied, "Thank you. I'll repay you shortly."

"No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours. So where did you hear this fairy tale about "nethicite"? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories? Tell me: who are you?" Balthier interrogated him. I stepped in between him and Larsa, staring up at Balthier.

"That's enough!" I exclaimed. Balthier and I were having a staring contest, when a particular voice broke our concentration.

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" Ba'Gamnan snarled. "You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you! First the Judge, and now this boy. Also, that girl and her brother. My, what weak little humes. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have to wet my beak a little." I zoned out on what he was saying, for I was too focused on telling Larsa to run. I readied one of my blades and threw it at Ba'Gamnan. He let out a snarl as Larsa went ahead. I kicked Ba'Gamnan in the stomach as I grabbed my blade back from him.

"Run Larsa!" I exclaimed as I adjusted my glasses. Everyone turned to me, except for Kai-nii. We all ran after Larsa, trying not to get hurt by Ba'Gamnan. I tightened the pouch on my waist as we ran, afraid of it falling off. They stopped following us and we ran back to the entrance of the Mines. We saw Larsa with a group of people and Penelo.

"I see you've been out walking without the company of your cortege... Lord Larsa." the Judge said. "We caught her wandering out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about."

"I was kidnapped-" Penelo was cut off.

"Silence!" the Judge exclaimed. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"If it is a crime to wander on one's own... then I, too, am guilty. Marquis. I trust that your estate can accommodate another guest?" Larsa asked.

"Why not?" Ondore asked.

"Judge Ghis, I shall heed your counsel. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer." Larsa said as he grabbed Penelo's hand and they walked off.

"What's Penelo doing? And what's the deal with that Lamont?" Vaan asked. Balthier was about to explain, but I beat him to it. Well, he kinda said it with me.

"That's no "Lamont." Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis... and brother to Vayne." Balthier and I explained to him with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. Balthier just let out a small chuckle after we finished at the same time. He shook his head and patted my hair.

"Oh Hikari…." he mumbled.

"What? That kid!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Do not worry. I believe he will treat her well." Fran said. I smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"Nobody knows men like Fran does." Balthier commented. It was that comment, that got Kai-nii and I laughing like a bunch of idiots. They all stared at us confusingly.

"Nothing! Hahaha ohhhhh nothinggg!" Kai-nii shouted. We stopped laughing after a while.

"Our purposes lead the same way: to Ondore. We must find means to approach him." Basch stated.

"The Marquis is channeling money to organizations opposing the Empire. We'll start there." Balthier said.

"Marquis Ondore announced my execution 2 years ago. If news of my survival were to spread, the Marquis may find his position compromised." Basch added.

"The men he's been funding bear little love for the Empire. They won't be thrilled to discover that the rumors of your death were, in fact, greatly exaggerated. If we were to raise a clamor to that effect, we might just get their attention." Balthier said.

"Nothin' to it! I'll just go around town spreading the word. How 'bout this? I'm Captain Basch fon Rosenburg of Dalmasca! Well, whaddaya think?" Vaan asked us. I let out a small giggle and nodded.

"Sounds good." I told him with a thumbs up.

"That certainly qualifies as a clamor. All right, Vaan, get to it. For the girl's sake, eh? Oh, and the more people around to witness your little performance, the better. If we're going to reach the Marquis, it's up to you. We'll be waiting here, if you need us." Balthier explained. Vaan nodded and ran off. I went into a nearby corner and put on my skirt, while Fran stood there for me as a guard. I thanked her and she just nodded and smiled. I sat down on the steps with oniichan and we listened to my mp3 while waiting for Vaan to come back. I took off my glasses as I leaned my head on Oniichan's shoulder and closed my eyes for a bit.


	9. Ondore and Leviathan

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**I LOVE YOU BUDDY FOR HELPING ME EDIT ALL MY CHAPTERS SO HERE -gives us an awesome hug- YAY~ BUDDY GOT A HUG! (sorri I'm hyper LOL)**

**OH and thank yous to loveless an the living fantasy for favoriting and alerting this story as well as favoriting and alerting me~**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS!:

To MFG: Haha aweee thank u buddy! ^^ Yeup, and as I said before, I try to keep it as real as the game possible :)

To loveless an the living fantasy: Ohh haha yeah, I had fun writing tht part XD And oh ok! I'll be sure to read ur one-shots in the future :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

When a song finished on my mp3, I instantly remembered what would happen to Vaan. "Niichan! Vaan!" I exclaimed to Kai-nii. He widened his eyes and nodded as we both abruptly stood up and ran over to Fran, Basch, and Balthier. "We have to go! Vaan's in trouble!" I shouted. They nodded and we ran over to the place where Vaan was held in.

"A shame if they learnt the Marquis trafficked with the likes of you. Agents masquerading as guides. A hideout at the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning high marks for originality, are we?" Balthier said as we all walked in. Well, Fran strutted in. I always wondered how that woman could ever walk in those heels. I instantly went over to Vaan's side and he gave me a one arm hug.

"Now you've done it!" the Bangaa exclaimed. He started charging towards Balthier and by instinct, I swiftly took out my blades and stepped between him and Balthier, placing both my hands in front of me, preventing the Bangaa from going forward. I was glaring at him and my eyes held confidence in them.

"Wait!" Havharo exclaimed as he turned to look at Basch. "So Basch fon Ronsenburg does yet live." The Bangaa stepped back and I lowered my weapons, but kept my glare focused on the Bangaa. Kai-nii put his hand on my shoulder, telling me to stop. I straightened myself up and walked back next to Vaan. "I knew there must be more to it, but to find you at the end of this tale... Ah, to see the Marquis' face when he learns of it." Havharo said.

"I should like nothing more. I would meet him, and see for myself." Basch replied.

Havharo turned to some attendant person. "How say you, my lord?" he asked.

"There is little to be said. I shall arrange a meeting with the Marquis. We shall expect you at the estate." he replied. I tightened my grip on my bag and pouch.

"Well then, we'll be on our way." Balthier said. We all bid Havharo goodbye as we headed out. I subconsciously held onto Vaan's arm as we headed out.

"Hikari, are you alright?" Vaan asked. I just nodded and held his arm tighter. As we stopped for a while, because Balthier and Basch were talking, I noticed someone staring at me. Something about that stare made me a bit uncomfortable. When he saw that I had noticed him, he gave a small smirk, nodded at me, then turned and walked away. *Who was that guy? I don't remember him being the game….* I thought. After updating our License Boards and getting a few things, we made our way to the Marquis' Estate. A maid came up to us and gave us a small bow.

"The Lord Marquis requests for your presence soon, as he has a few errands to attend to. I will show you your rooms." she informed us. We nodded and followed her down a few corridors. She stopped at a room. "This is for the ladies and the one across is for the men." she told us as she bowed and walked away. Fran and I opened up the room to find two beds, a dresser, and a bathroom. The beds were very fancy, and the room was decorated with some paintings.

"Whoa…." I whispered as I ran and flopped onto one bed. "Woo hoo!" I exclaimed as I lied down on the bed to rest for a while. I could hear Fran chuckle at me. About a half hour later, we heard a knock on the door. I sat up tiredly and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and put them on.

"Come in." Fran said. The maid opened the door and gave us two bath robes. "Here are some bath robes that you can put on while I'm washing your clothes while you're taking your baths. Just leave your clothes on top of one of the beds." she told us. We nodded and thanked her. I checked out the bathroom, then put my glasses on the nightstand."Hey Fran, do you want the tub or shower?" I asked her.

"Tub." she answered. I nodded and we both headed inside the bathroom. We made sure the door was locked, and we took a bath/shower. I finished first, so I quickly put on the bath robe after putting lotion on my body. I opened and closed the bathroom door once I got out. I put on my glasses and grabbed my comb from my bag. While I was combing my hair, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out."The maid." she replied. I opened the door and thanked her as she gave me back Fran's and my clothes.

"Fran! I'm bringing your clothes in!" I shouted as I opened the bathroom door and found her waiting in her robe. She grabbed her clothes and thanked me. I nodded and closed the door as I dressed up. I decided to keep my skirt over my shorts, since I felt a bit cold. Once I was done, I unlocked the door and waited for Fran. I strapped my pouch around my waist, my bag diagonally across my body, and my fingerless gloves. Once she got out, I looked at her and asked, "Wanna go over to the guys?" She thought for a moment, before nodding. We walked over to the boys' room, and I knocked three times. The door opened to reveal Oniichan shirtless while smirking at me. I laughed hard as I doubled over from laughter. "God, niichan! Put on your shirt!" I exclaimed between my giggles. He just chuckled and ruffled my hair, which wasn't tied up yet. I pouted as I started combing my hair again. We went inside their room and found the guys all showered and dressed. As I tied up my hair into 2 pigtails, I asked Kai-nii, "Niichan, tie up my boots please." He nodded and tied up my boots for me after putting on his tank top and dress shirt. I adjusted my glasses once I was done tying up my hair. I instantly jumped onto one of the guys' beds and lied down.

"Hikari, I suggest you get off my bed before I sit on you." Balthier said teasingly. I gasped and sat up, glaring at him while sticking out my tongue.

"Hey Hikari, why don't you dance?" Vaan suggested as he closed his eyes and rested his arms behind his head.

"Yeah imouto, that'd be nice." Kai-nii added as he smirked. I just looked down and shook my head.

"You should do it Hikari. It might lighten up the tension in this room." Basch suggested. I looked up at him and smiled. I nodded and got off the bed and stood straight on the floor. I handed Oniichan my mp3 and he played some music. He played, "Bubble Pop!" by Hyuna. (Listen to it! Catchy song~) I groaned, but started doing the choreography for that song. As I was dancing, I felt….free. I felt like no one else was there but me. As I danced the dubstep part, I felt so embarrassed, I probably looked down the whole time. When that song finished, "Gee" by SNSD played. (very cute song! Classic~) I laughed and started dancing to the cute song. I loved this song! I even sang along to some parts. When I was done with that, I bowed and everyone clapped and cheered for me.

"You're an amazing dancer! I even heard you sing!" Vaan exclaimed. I just scratched behind my head and thanked him.

"Indeed. You're a professional. Also with your singing." Fran complimented me. I just shook my head as I got back my mp3 from Niichan and stuffed it into my bag.

"I wasn't that good." I said as I looked down with a blush and smile.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Balthier added.

"Yes, Hikari. Everyone's right. You're quite a dancer and singer." Basch said.

"Yeah, imouto. You're horrible." Kai-nii teased. I laughed and tackled him to the ground. After a few minutes, the maid came in and told us the Marquis wanted to see us after we ate the food she gave us. We all happily ate the meals she had given us, then decided to head out. We all got up and walked over to his office.

"Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg. It was not so very long ago that I announced you had been executed." Ondore said as we came in.

"And that is the only reason I draw breath." Basch answered.

"So you are the sword he's strung above my head. Vayne has left not a thing to chance. And?" Ondore asked.

"A leader of the Resistance has fallen into Imperial hands. A woman by the name of Amalia. I would rescue her, but I need your help." Basch explained.

Ondore replied, "This resistance leader - this Amalia. She must be very important. You understand I've my position to consider."

Vaan asked him, "Would you let us see Larsa? He's got our friend with him."

"I'm afraid you're too late. Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial detachment. I am told they will depart for Rabanastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide." Ondore and Kai-nii both replied. Ondore looked at Kai-niichan and scowled. I jabbed Kai-niichan in the side and he let out a sheepish smile. *Idiot…* I said as I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Ondore asked him curiously as he narrowed his eyes. Kai-niichan stayed silent, and so did I. We all sat there in silence for a while, then Vaan got pissed off. Kai-nii and I walked over to him to restrain him. I was holding one of his arms tightly.

"What are we waiting for!" Vaan exclaimed.

"For you to calm down." Balthier replied.

"Captain Ronsenburg. Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains... an easy burden to bear." Ondore said. Basch had a surprised look on his face.

"Wait!" Balthier and I exclaimed.

"Sorry. Can't be helped." Basch replied as he took out his sword.

"Summon the guard!" Ondore exclaimed. I sighed as I released Vaan and so did Kai-nii. I stood next to Fran. "They're to be taken to Judge Ghis." ordered Ondore as soon as the soldiers arrived. Kai-nii pulled me behind him, but that did nothing, as one soldier got through him and put shackles on my hands.

"Lemme go!" I shouted. The soldier who put shackles on my hands slapped me on my cheek and everyone went silent. My cheek stung and tears started coming out of my eyes.

"You will be silent." the solider ordered. Kai-nii was clenching his fists, but I assured him I was ok by giving him a small smile. Vaan looked at me worriedly and I just shook my head, my pigtails swaying back and forth. Everyone else looked at me with worry, but I just silently told them with my eyes that I would be ok. I tried my best to stop crying from the pain on my cheek. The soldiers made us walk forward and out of the office.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the Dreadnought Leviathan, we were taken to the bridge. "The prisoners, my lord." the soldier behind me said. We all saw Judge Ghis, two soldiers, and…Ashe. I narrowed my eyes at Judge Ghis. Ashe walked up to Basch."Your majesty-" Basch was cut off as Ashe slapped him. Vaan, Kai-nii, and I cringed at the sound. *Ouch….* I thought.<p>

"After what you've done! How dare you! You're supposed to be dead!" she exclaimed. I snarled.

"Oh yeah? Well so are you!" I exclaimed angrily. She turned her head towards me and snarled back.

"Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the courtesy due... the late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." Ghis introduced.

Vaan asked, "Princess?"

"To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean number of the insurgence." Ghis explained.

"The Resistance." Ashe corrected him.

"The Consul asks the ministry of the disthroned royal family in restoring peace to Dalmasca. Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof... they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions." Ghis finished.

"I will not play puppet to Vayne." Ashe stated.

Basch said, "King Raminas entrusted me with a task. Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: the Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

"Wait. You took my father's life! Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!" Ashe exclaimed.

"If that is your duty: yes." Basch replied.

"Stop being so stubborn! Keep on like this and you're gonna get us all killed." Vaan scolded her.

"Don't interrupt!" Ashe shot back, but gasped at what she saw in Vaan's hands.

"Vaan, you idiot." Kai-nii and I muttered as we shook our heads. The Dusk Shard was glowing brightly.

"Vaan. That stone." Basch commented.

"It was in the palace treasure." Vaan replied. Kai-nii turned to me and I just shrugged.

"Well, well." Balthier said.

Ghis laughed and said, "Splendid! You've brought the stone with you! This spares us a great deal of trouble."

"Don't give it to him!" Ashe and I both exclaimed. Vaan didn't really have choice though. He looked at all of us and Fran nodded. I sighed and nodded my head. Kai-nii just gave him a quick nod.

"You have to promise: no executions." Vaan said as he handed it to Ghis.

"A Judge's duty is to the law. Take them away. Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately." Ghis ordered. We all got taken away. I put my head down as I walked, following behind Kai-nii.

"So you were carrying it all along. The Fates jest." Basch muttered.

Balthier replied, "Tell these Fates of yours to leave me out."

"Keep quiet!" a soldier exclaimed.

"There was nothing else that I could do. You know that." Basch said.

Balthier looked at me as he said, "Oh, I understand. Honor, duty, and all that. I still can't believe that was the Princess." I smiled and shook my head.

"I said keep quiet!" the same soldier exclaimed. I snarled. As he tried to strike Balthier with his weapon, Balthier stepped aside and grabbed a hold of it. As the soldier stumbled forward, Basch and Kai-nii slammed their shackles onto the soldier's back. One soldier was about to attack Vaan, but I kicked him in the ass and he doubled over. Vaan turned around and kicked him in the stomach. Then, another soldier had been dispatched by none other than…..Vossler! He removed his helmet to reveal his face.

"The Marquis has been busy." Basch commented.

"Not lightly did I beg his aid. Listen, it has been a full two years. I alone have kept Her Majesty safely hidden. I doubted friend and foe alike. I could trust nobody." Vossler explained. Vossler broke Basch's shackles, and they broke the rest of ours."You did your duty. And mine for me." Basch replied. I rubbed my wrists, and so did Kai-niichan. Oniichan also fixed the buttons on his shirt and whatnot.

"I'm getting her out. I need your help." Vossler asked of us. I just looked to the side, preventing myself from making a snide remark.

"Of course." Basch answered for us. We went through the door and Vossler warned us about the red beams."We're going to have to go through them anyways." I mumbled. Vossler stared at me, but he stopped when we saw some Imperials and a Mastiff coming our way. I took out my blades and spun them around, before running headfirst towards the Mastiff. "Bad doggy! Bad!" I exclaimed as I slashed at it. It whimpered as it fell to the ground in defeat. We continued on our way. Before we triggered the alarm that would lead us to the different rooms, I turned to the group and told them to stop.

"What is it little girl? Can you not see we're trying to rescue the princess?" Vossler asked, irritated. I glared and pointed a finger at him. He looked at me in shock and I snarled.

"Shut up." I then turned to the rest of the group, who were looking at me in surprise. I shrugged it off. "Alright, after we trigger this alarm, we will have to fight some soldiers again. Listen, there will be a door which we have to go in, and be prepared to fight two Judges and a few soldiers. Kai-niichan will lead the way." I explained to everyone. They all nodded, except for Vossler. Kai-niichan walked over to me and raised an eyebrow at him."Is there a problem?" he asked Vossler. Vossler grunted and Basch looked at him."Basch, surely, you have not put your trust in the hands of these two….children. Especially the little girl. How do you think they know so much? After all, they could be spies." Vossler told Basch. I looked at him and snarled. Basch simply smiled.

"I have put my trust in them Vossler. They are trustworthy, and they know much more than we do. I know they are not spies." Basch replied. I smiled and silently thanked him. He nodded to me. Kai-nii also smiled. Vossler sighed and crossed his arms.

"Very well then. Lead the way." he told us. We nodded and readied our weapons as we ran and triggered the alarm. We fought off the soldiers, and when the alarm went off, we made our way to the door. I stopped and turned around to the group, looking at them one by one."Ready?" I asked them. Everyone nodded and we headed inside, confronted by our opponents. I decided to attack one of the judges and help out Vaan and Fran.

"Guys, why don't you use your Quickenings?" Kai-nii and I shouted.

"What are those?" Vaan yelled back. Kai-nii and I took a moment to look at each other in confusion. Kai-nii shrugged and so did I.

"Never mind!" I exclaimed as I kicked the Judge down. I could feel Balthier's and Fran's eyes on me. Once we defeated everyone, we received the keys and made our way to the doors. I felt really tired, but decided to suck it up. I cured myself a bit after we walked through the door.


	10. Ghis and Escape

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**OKIES SO THANK U TO BUDDY, AKA MFG, AKA MY EDITOR, AKA THE AWESOMEST EDITOR IN THE WORLD :)**

**Next chapter will be up after I come home from school :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Loveless an the living fantasy: Haha shure :) I'll help u point them out and yeup, it's another wait and see haha XD

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We went inside the cell that Ashe was stuck in. She turned to us. "You are unharmed." Vossler stated.

"Vossler! I-" Ashe exclaimed, but nearly fainted. Vossler kept her upright. From beside me, I could feel Oniichan tense up. I looked at him and smirked. *So…..is this what I think it is?* I thought as I crossed my arms and turned back to Ashe.

"Majesty!" Vossler exclaimed.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." Ashe replied. She saw Basch and looked pissed off again. "You." she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, come on! Let's go! What are you waiting for? Penelo's still out there!" Vaan exclaimed. I felt a pang of jealousy. Yeah, I knew Penelo was in trouble, but I couldn't help it.

"We should hurry. They won't be long." Balthier said. We nodded.

"We will talk later." I heard Vossler say. We bought some weapons and items from the merchant, then left the Brig area. Sirens began to sound and I grunted. We got out our weapons and prepared to leave.

"Majesty. We will cut you a path." Basch explained.

"I will not place my trust in the sword of a traitor!" Ashe exclaimed. I scoffed. Kai-niichan put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to have to." Kai-nii told her. She looked up at him with a curious look. Ashe was shorter than Kai-nii. She was about 5'5", even though she was two years older than him. Funny how height works.

"Yet trust his sword we must, traitor or no. I see no other way. We track back, commandeer a ship and make our escape." Vossler advised. Basch nodded and we ran off. Those two caught up with us later. We ran and defeated only the necessary enemies that got in our way. We eventually met up with Penelo and Larsa!

"Vaan! Hikari!" Penelo exclaimed. She ran up to us and gave us each a hug.

"Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry." Larsa said. "You are Captain Azelas. You will follow me. We must reach the airships before they do." Larsa ordered.

"You would let us leave knowing who we are?" Vossler asked, shocked.

Larsa turned to Ashe, "Lady Ashe. By all rights you ought not even to exist. That you and Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead... is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread... and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through, and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and the good of the Empire."

"What he said." I said with my eyes closed.

"Very well, then." Ashe replied. I opened my eyes back up and stretched, my bag moving a little.

"Thanks "Lamont."" Vaan said, putting quotations around Lamont. Kai-niichan smirked and so did I.

"I must apologize. Penelo, for you." Larsa said as he handed Penelo the Nethicite. "May it bring you good fortune." he added.

"Thanks." Penelo said as she walked back to my side. I quickly walked up to Larsa. Even though he was 2 years younger than me, he acted more mature than I was.

I smiled and ruffled his hair slightly."Take care little guy." I told him with a smile. He gave me a big grin and a nod."I will." he replied.

Larsa then turned to Vossler. "Let us go." he said. Vossler and Larsa left us. We continued on until we got to the airship hangar. Judge Ghis was waiting for us and I put on my gloves, tightened up the two hair ties in my hair, then whipped out my blades, spinning them in the process. Kai-nii also put on his gloves and quickly got out his katanas. Everyone else also followed in readying themselves and their weapons.

* * *

><p>"Such a great shame. I must confess: I thought you were the one who would help us restore peace to Dalmasca. No matter. We hold the proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now." Ghis said. A ball of energy started crackling in his hand. "As for you, my dear... the Empire requires you no more!" he exclaimed as the energy ball headed towards us. I smirked at him as the energy ball was absorbed by Penelo's nethicite.<p>

"What was that?" Penelo asked.

"The nethicite." Balthier replied.

"Your Majesty does not disappoint! Ever quick to spurn an honorable surrender, as was your father." Ghis said.

Ashe shouted, "You know nothing of my father!" We then engaged into battle with Ghis and 3 Imperial Soldiers. I decided to let Ashe and Basch do the pounding of Ghis. Vaan and I were left to face one of the Imperial Soldiers. *Where's Kai-nii?* I thought, but then I saw him helping Ashe and Basch. I had a smile on my face as I slashed the Imperial. Once we defeated the Imperials, all that was left was Ghis. I twirled my blades round and round, which created a small wind, which resulted in my skirt swaying a bit.

"Give it up Ghis!" I shouted as I readied my blades, getting into a fighting stance.

"Never!" he shouted as he casted Aero. We all tried to dodge it, but it hit Vaan and Vaan only.

"VAAN!" I shouted as he fell to the ground. Everyone started attacking Ghis, but I ran over to Vaan. I kneeled beside him and started curing him, then gave him a potion from my pouch. He coughed and slowly sat up. "You all right?" I asked him worriedly. He looked at me and gave me a huge grin.

"No worries! I'm fine now. Let's go." he told me. I nodded and we got up, then joined the others in attacking Ghis. Once we defeated him, his helmet fell off and he placed his hand on his face. Vossler ran in as I took off my gloves and placed them in my pouch.

"We've secured an Atomos. Come!" Vossler shouted. Vaan grabbed my hand and we all ran out. I could see from the corner of my eye that Oniichan was holding Ashe's hand as well. I smiled.

"An Atomos? All skiff, no ship. Hardly fit for a leading man." Balthier commented. I smirked and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Riiiiiighhhtttt." I told him. He smirked back at me. It was then that I noticed how handsome Balthier was. He was really a striking person in terms of looks. I also noticed that Vaan was still holding my hand, and although I was blushing, I made no move to take his hand off.

"So I can fly it then?" Vaan asked.

"Are you mad?" Fran said. Kai-niichan wasn't holding Ashe's hand anymore, so I pouted. *Dammit…..I WILL find a way…* I thought to myself. We all ran inside the Atomos and it began to move.

"Can't we go any faster?" Penelo panicked.

"Not yet." Fran replied. Some smaller ships passed us and flew right by.

"They passed." Ashe stated.

Fran added, "Any faster and they'd have noticed." The airship then took off into the sky. Everyone started talking to one another.

"Hikari, Kai. Come here." Balthier told us. We walked over to where he and Fran were piloting."Don't you think it would be a good time to explain to the princess, Penelo, and Vossler?" he whispered. We immediately shook our heads. Fran raised an eyebrow at us as she kept her eyes forward.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because….we can't. Later on, Larsa will join us for a while. We'll tell them then. Hikari will probably tell Penelo only for now." Kai-niichan explained, even though we both knew Vossler won't be with us. Balthier nodded and so did Fran.

"Very well then." Balthier replied. Kai-niichan went over to Ashe and engaged into conversation with her. I smirked and walked over to Penelo.

"Hey Hikari, so, how's it going with Vaan?" she whispered teasingly.

I blushed and looked down."It's going fine Penelo. He doesn't know yet though, but I think he likes me." I whispered back. She giggled and hugged me tightly. After she let go, I asked her, "Hey, wanna help me get Princess Ashe and my brother, Kai, together?" She smiled and looked at them talking.

"Of course! I'm on it! He seems pretty nice and perfect for her!" Penelo exclaimed softly.

"Oh Penelo, I need to tell you something…." I then went on and on about where Kai-nii and I originally came from and about knowing everything.

"Ohhhh… I understand. So that's why you said stuff the same time as the others. So, you know what's going to happen, everything. But you can't tell, right? As well as your brother Kai?" she asked me. I nodded. She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, since Princess Ashe and Vossler don't know yet, I won't say anything when they're around. So, this mp3 you mentioned to me, can we listen to it?" Penelo asked. I giggled and nodded as I took it out.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. I turned it on and gave her an earphone, which she stuck in her ear. For the short trip back to Bhujerba, we listened to music the whole way.


	11. Marquis Ondore and Proper Kidnappers

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Credit where Credit is due: My buddy MFG is my editor for my whole story~**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We soon arrived at Bhujerba's Aerodrome. Once we got out, I stretched and so did Kai-nii. I saw Penelo run up to Balthier, giving him his handkerchief. Everyone else was talking, so that left Vaan, Kai-niichan, and me. Well, scratch that, Kai-niichan went over to Ashe to talk to her.

"Hey….does your brother have a thing for Princess Ashe?" Vaan asked. I smirked and nodded.

"Yup. Wanna go over to them?" I asked him as I looked up at him. He nodded and we walked over there.

"Hello Princess Ashe…." I greeted her. She looked at me with a faint smile. I gave her a short bow. "Sorry for lashing out at you earlier." I told her. She merely smiled and lifted my head up.

"Do not apologize. It's alright, Hikari. And please, just call me Ashe. Like your brother does." she told me. I nodded and gave her a light hug. She seemed surprised by the hug, but hugged me back nonetheless.

"You seem to be close to my older brother, Ashe." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me with a shocked face, but reverted back to her normal face. I smiled inside as I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks, though she was trying very hard to hide it. She lowered down to my height and placed her mouth near my ear.

"That is nonsense. I have no interest in loving anyone right now. My heart belongs to someone else right now." she whispered. I looked up at her and nodded while smiling.

"I understand." I told her, even though I knew she harbored a tiny feeling for Oniichan.

"So….shall we head to Ondore?" Kai-nii asked. We nodded and made our way over there. Vaan held my hand as we walked over there and I smiled the whole way. I swore I could have seen Penelo say something to Ashe and point to us.

"When Vossler learned my father had been killed... the night of the treaty-signing, he returned to Rabanastre to aid my escape. There was still time before Vayne's reach extended too far. We thought that you could protect me." Ashe told Ondore once we got into his office.

"However, when I then made the announcement that you had taken your own life... I must have seemed a model citizen of the Empire." Ondore replied. Ashe nodded. Ondore continued on, "The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion. At the time I was reluctant, but I could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: he meant to drive a wedge between us."

Ashe stated, "Halim, we are past all this. Bhujerba must stand with us. We can stop Vayne." Ondore sighed and stood up.

"I once knew a girl whose only wish... was to be carried in her uncle's arms. Your Majesty is a woman grown now." as he said that, I smiled. She really was.

"Then Bhujerba will aid me?" Ashe asked.

"Suppose for a moment you were to defeat Vayne... what then? You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen. The Gran Kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot recognize you as the rightful heir without it. You may yet be a princess, but without proof of your identity, you are powerless. You will remain with me. We do nothing till the time is right." Ondore ordered.

Ashe clenched her fists, then Kai-niichan put his arm on her shoulder. "I cannot just wait!" she exclaimed.

"Then what does Your Majesty propose we do?" Ondore asked as he crossed his arms.

Ashe started, "Uncle Halim-" There was a pause and Balthier decided to intervene.

"Incidentally, what is the going rate for rescuing princesses these days?" Balthier asked. Ashe walked away and Kai-niichan was going to go after her, but I held his arm and shook my head, silently telling him she needed to be alone. "Food would be a start - the good stuff, mind you." Balthier added.

Ondore replied, "This can be arranged, though it will take some time."

"Time enough for a bath, I hope. Dirty business, you know. Ah, best bring a change of clothes too." Balthier said. Fran and I both shook our heads, and I also giggled. We were all brought into different rooms, one for girls and one for guys. As I went inside the room, I was accompanied by Fran, Ashe, and Penelo. Ashe was the first to take a bath, and all of our clothes were washed by the time she finished. She took her clothes, dressed up, and said she was going out for a while. Penelo was next to shower, so while Fran and I waited, we talked.

"Hikari…..is there any progress with Vaan?" Fran surprisingly asked. I looked at her and blushed. I was also shocked. I shook my head and smiled sheepishly. She nodded understandingly.

"You know?" I asked her. She nodded.."Don't worry, he will probably not know unless you tell him." she stated. I nodded and there was a moment of silence.

"What about you?" I asked her. She looked at me with confusion. "Aren't you and Balthier together?" She simply smiled and shook her head.

"I do not know. We prefer to keep it professional." she replied. I simply nodded and went to shower next, after Penelo. Then, Fran showered after me. I finished tying up my boots, and was in the middle of tying up my second pigtail. Once I was finished with that, I strapped on my pouch and bag. When Fran got out of the bathroom dressed, there was a knock on the door. Balthier came in and smirked.

* * *

><p>"Looks like the princess is trying to steal my airship. Let's go." he said. We nodded and ran out of there. Balthier was holding a mic and he looked at Kai-niichan and me. "I suppose you guys know what this is too, am I right?" he asked. We both nodded and he smirked. "All right then." We made it to the airship. "That's quite enough, your Majesty." Balthier said in Ondore's voice. Vaan and Ashe both turned around. "What do you think? A bit over the top? In my line of work, you never know when something like this might come in handy." Balthier added, then he set it to Ashe's voice. "I'm trying to concentrate!" as he said that, I let out a small giggle and so did Penelo. We all walked forward to Ashe. "I'm leaving you with the Marquis." Balthier stated.<p>

"You can't." Ashe replied.

"Trust me, you're better off staying here." Balthier advised her.

"Suppose you kidnapped me instead? You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me. Is that so much to ask?" Ashe asked. I face-palmed and Kai-niichan clenched his fists.

Balthier looked at her and asked quite smugly, "What do you have that I would want?"

Ashe answered, "The Dynast-King's treasure. The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches that lie waiting in King Raithwall's tomb." Balthier whistled.

"King Raithwall, you say?" Balthier questioned. Then, we all turned around to see Basch walking in.

"It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head." Basch stated.

"How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?" Balthier asked.

Basch approached Ashe."Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place." he said.

"Will you be joining us?" Fran asked, directing the question towards Vaan, Penelo, Kai-nii, and me.

"What, are you kidding? I don't wanna stick around this place." Vaan said.

"Well, of course, since this is the princess we're talking about, I'm in." Kai-nii said with a smile as he played with the buttons on his shirt. I saw Ashe look at him curiously and smile. I smiled too.

"Well, if Oniichan is in, I'm in too." I said cheerfully. Penelo ran to the seat next to me and sat down.

"Then I'm coming too!" Penelo exclaimed."Penelo?" Vaan asked.

"Don't leave me here." she pleaded. I chuckled.

"Of course not!" Vaan, Kai-nii, and I replied.

"Then it's settled. We should leave before the Marquis realizes she's missing. Like proper kidnappers." Fran stated. We took off in the Strahl, without Vossler. As we were flying, I walked over to Penelo.

"Hey…look at them." I told her, pointing at Niichan and Ashe, who were engaging in an interesting conversation. She smiled and we walked over to them.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Penelo asked. They turned to us.

"Nothing really." Ashe replied. I went over to Oniichan and bent down to him sitting down.

"I know you like her. Admit it. Penelo and I are planning stuff, so shut up and keep getting closer to her." I whispered in his ear. His ears turned red and put his head down as he his cheeks turned red too. Ashe looked at him worriedly.

"Are you all right Kai? You look a bit ill." she stated as she felt his forehead, which made him blush more. Penelo and I started laughing, then gave each other high fives as we walked over to Vaan, who was laughing too.

"Nice one!" he exclaimed as he gave us high fives.

"You guys should sit down. You might waste too much of your energy. Sleep if you must." Basch advised us. We nodded and sat down.

"Oh, by the way Basch, it's all right. We're not tired, but we'll follow your directions." I told him with a smile. He nodded and I kept talking to Vaan and Penelo. All of a sudden, thunder boomed and I gasped. Everyone looked at me. Thunder boomed once again and I quickly ran over to Kai-niichan. He hugged me tightly and told me everything would be ok.

"What's wrong with her?" Ashe and Penelo asked worriedly.

"She's deathly afraid of thunder." Kai-nii explained. Thunder boomed again and I shrieked, this time tears came out of my eyes.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I shouted as I sobbed into Kai-niichan's chest. I didn't know that everyone was looking at me in worry. Even Balthier and Fran, who were piloting, glanced at me from time to time. Eventually, the thunder stopped and I fell asleep in Kai-niichan's arms.


	12. Sandsea

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**HAI DER :D I would LOVE to give credit to my buddy MFG for helping me with my story, editing it and making sure it's perfect for all u readers out there! Haha :3 -hugs buddy-**

**Oh, and next chapter will be up after I come home from school/done with homework. :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha thanks! And Hikari just is :) Naturally scared of thunder xP

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up a few hours later. Once we got to the Dalmasca Westersand, we jumped down from the airship and landed in the sand. I landed successfully on my feet. When everyone was out, the airship automatically had a cloak on, making it invisible. Vaan, Penelo, Kai-nii, and I stared at the invisible airship, amazed. Kai-nii and I went over to talk to Vaan and Penelo.

"Hey Hikari!" Penelo exclaimed with a smile. I waved at her. Vaan turned to us.

"Ok, since you guys are new to here too, let me explain to you guys about Jagd." Vaan told us.

"Hey wise-ass, we played the game, remember?" Kai-niichan said as he smirked and crossed his arms. I nudged him on the side and smiled.

"Go ahead wise one." I said in a weird voice, trying to imitate Yoda. Vaan started laughing, then stopped as he began to explain about Jagd.

"So when you're in Jagd, skystones don't work at all. That's why we gotta hoof it the rest of the way, ya see?" Vaan explained. Penelo and I looked at one another and smiled. I nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Happy you get to teach us something for a change?" Penelo and I both asked teasingly.

Vaan replied, "Well, if you want to be a sky pirate, you have to know your - Hey! What do you mean "for a change"?" Penelo and I started laughing, then Vaan started putting me into a headlock. Kai-niichan started laughing.

"Oof! Let go of me Vaan!" I shouted as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Haha, never!" Vaan exclaimed while laughing. Penelo poked Vaan on the sides, which caused him to release me. I started running and eventually hid behind Fran and Balthier. "Hey! No fair!" Vaan exclaimed. I peeked out from Balthier's back to stick out my tongue at him. I got out from Balthier's back and looked at all the older people of the group.

"Ready to go?" I asked them softly. They all nodded at me. I turned to Kai-nii, Penelo, and Vaan. "LET'S GO!" I shouted as I ran after them. Once we all caught up with each other, made our way towards the Sandsea. After fighting off a few monsters, I was really sweating a lot.

"Ok, all the guys! Turn around! I'mma take off my skirt." I warned them. All the guys turned around, except for Balthier. I put my hand on my hip. "Well?" I asked him.

"What, it's not ok to watch?" Balthier asked with a smirk. Vaan punched him on the shoulder as I blushed. Balthier turned around and I took off my skirt, then stuffed it into my bag. I tightened the laces on my boots, pulled up my knee-high socks higher, then tightened my hair ties.

"All right! All ready!" I exclaimed as the guys all turned back around. Oniichan decided to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing his white tank top underneath. He decided to keep on his dress shirt though. I whipped out my blades as we walked across the desert. We eventually reached the Sandsea. It was so pretty….except for the oil rigs in the distance. I cleaned off my glasses, because they were a bit dirty. As I put them back on, Penelo turned to the rest of the group.

"So….where exactly is Raithwall's tomb?" Penelo questioned.

Basch answered her, "Far to the west. We must first cross the Ogir-Yensa, and beyond that the Nam-Yensa, before we reach the tomb. An expanse of desert larger still than all of Dalmasca. We must pace ourselves. If we grow tired, we stop and take rest." Penelo put her arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about us. We're stronger than we look." Penelo said. Basch looked at me for confirmation, and I smiled.

"What she said!" I exclaimed with a thumbs up. Ashe turned to us and she smiled faintly.

Basch nodded, "You two are at that." We all continued on, walking through the array of oil platforms. Eventually, we paused and took a breather. Basch explained, "A construct to draw oil from the ground. Abandoned many years now, it seems."

Vaan turned to him and asked, "Did Dalmascans build this?"

"No. The Rozarrians. Their empire lies far to the west, ever at war with Archadia. Heedless of the kingdoms caught in their midst. Dalmasca. Nabradia. Landis." Basch replied. All of a sudden, Vossler walked up to us. I simply gripped my bag that went diagonally across my body and moved closer to Oniichan.

" 'Tis the small craft's fate: to watch the list of the galleons and pray for light winds." Vossler, I guess, recited.

"Vossler! Why are you here?" Basch questioned him. Kai-niichan narrowed his eyes and went closer to Ashe.

"Imagine my surprise... when upon my return to Bhujerba, I find both you and the Lady Ashe have vanished. I thought you above consorting with sky pirates and petty children." Vossler said. I snarled, and it took all my remaining energy to keep me from strangling simply replied to Vossler, "Balthier is a man worthy of our trust. The children are not petty, but wise and strong. And it was the Lady Ashe's decision. I am content to lend my arm. As I could not when Rasler died, when her throne was taken. Never again. I will defend her this time."

"You walk the knight's path. The Lady Ashe?" Vossler asked. He walked over to her and Kai-niichan glared at him. I instantly ran over to Oniichan and pulled him away with a sheepish smile. We walked away with Vaan and Penelo.

"Oniichan! I know you like her, but you don't have to show it so openly when he's there!" I exclaimed softly. He just looked down and blushed.

"Hah! So you DO like the Princess!" Penelo exclaimed as she jumped up and down with me. We stopped jumping when Vaan told us to calm down. Oniichan scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Let's tell the others we should go now." Kai-niichan suggested. We all nodded and did just that. Once we got to them though, Balthier already told us we should leave. All of a sudden, Fran turned around. We copied her and I gasped at the sight, backing up into Kai-niichan. The Urutan-Yensa was riding the back of a large fish creature. There were also several other fiends with it.

"Looks like we've attracted the wrong sort of attention. Let's quit this place while we still can. Move!" Balthier exclaimed. Penelo instantly grabbed my hand and we started running. Penelo's hand was grabbed by Fran, and Balthier's hand grabbed mine, separating Penelo and me.

"You two are both slow. We have to move now." Fran explained to us. We nodded and started running away. I turned to Kai-nii and saw him running right next to Ashe. I smiled.

"Hikari! You're slowing down!" Balthier exclaimed. I nodded and quickly picked up the pace, trying as hard as I could to run away from that…thing.

* * *

><p>We eventually reached the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. "Wait!" I exclaimed as Balthier stopped running and I panted. Everyone turned to me. "Follow -pants- me." I said as I removed Balthier's hand from my hand. Kai-niichan and I led them to the Sandscale Bank. We talked to the moogle and did the little quest for him. Once we defeated the Urutan Eater, we went back to the moogle. He handed me the Eskir Berries and I thanked him. As we left, Vossler grabbed my shoulder and made me face the rest of the group.<p>

"That's it? We did a little silly quest for some berries? If you were hungry, you should have just dealt with it." Vossler scolded me as he shook me slightly, then let go. Kai-niichan stepped forward, but I placed my hand up to tell him to stop, shaking my head. I looked up at Vossler and glared at him. I held the Eskir Berries up to him."Ok, so obviously, you don't know what these are, do you, smartass?" I asked him. There was a pause and he glared at me.

"I will not be spok-" Vossler was cut off by Ashe.

"Vossler, please. Let her continue. She might know something." Ashe told him. I smiled and gave her a nod as a thank you. I looked back up at Vossler.

"Listen Vossler, whether you like it or not, I'm going to know a few more things than you do. So does Kai-niichan. Look, these are called Eskir Berries. Somewhere near Raithwall's Tomb, there is a monster called Garuda. It waits for prey to come. These berries are its enemy." I explained to him as I held the berries. He just looked at me for a few seconds, before sighing and nodding. I smiled in satisfaction and turned to the rest of the group. Everyone nodded and I walked beside Vaan. Once we got to the tomb, a shining bird, Garuda, descended and landed in front of us. I swiftly got out my blades and made Penelo hold the Eskir Berries. "Everyone! Get one berry each!" I exclaimed. Everyone did just that, and I grabbed one from Penelo's hand as well. "Hold onto it! And when I give you the signal, shoot!" I shouted.

"All right!" Penelo and Vaan shouted. We all started attacking it, but then all of a sudden, it grabbed me.

"The hell! Ugh! Let go! Oh wait, don't let go!" I shouted as I struggled against the bird's talon. I looked at Vossler, who was near Garuda. "VOSSLER! THROW THE BERRY!" I shouted from the top of my lungs.

"But Hika-" Ashe was cut off.

"DO IT!" I shouted. Vossler grunted and aimed at the Garuda's body. He hit the leg that Garuda was holding me with and Garuda released me. "AAAAAHHHH!" I shouted as I was practically falling down from the sky. I removed my glasses from my face and clutched them tightly, along with the berry. My screams were cut short when someone caught me with a grunt. I opened my eyes slowly to see Vaan's smiling face.

"Gotcha." he whispered. I started turning red and looked down with a smile. He let me down and I looked around for anyone else that was close to Garuda. I put my glasses back on and loosened my grip on the berry. I spotted Penelo and Basch, who were having a tough time using their weapons.

"PENELO! BASCH! NOW!" Kai-niichan shouted. They looked at him and nodded. They aimed at Garuda and threw the berries. They exploded onto Garuda.

"ASHE! FRAN! BALTHIER!" I shouted. They nodded and threw their berries as well. I looked at Kai-nii and Vaan. "Ready?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Aim….FIRE!" Kai-niichan exclaimed. All 3 of us threw our berries towards Garuda, and it hit him right on his head. He fell to the ground defeated. We all gathered around near each other and heard something. We turned around to find stairs. We all went up the stairs and into the massive tomb.

"Long ago, the gods granted their favor to King Raithwall... who would oversee the subjugation of a territory spanning from Ordalia to Valendia. Here he forged the Galtean Alliance." Ashe explained. There was a pause. She continued on, "Though he is called the Dynast-King... upon establishing the Alliance, he showed compassion for his people, and disdain for war. A philosophy passed on to his successors. One that would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of years to follow. It was during this time of peace that the city-states of Archadia and Rozarria... each members of Raithwall's Alliance, took root and flourished. Raithwall left three relics signifying descent from the Dynast-King. Of these, the Midlight Shard was given to what would become House Nabradia... and the Dusk Shard to my ancestors, the founders of Dalmasca. The last of these relics was the Dawn Shard. It remained hidden here, known only to those of royal blood."

"As though the Dynast-King foresaw the very plight before us now." Vossler stated.

Ashe added, "Only his descendants are suffered within. If we enter without proof of such lineage.…"

Balthier then spoke up, "There's no guarantee we'll make it out alive. Vicious beasts. Fiendish traps. Something like that?" Ashe nodded. Penelo grabbed my arm and I looked up at her. I just smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign.

"But you must consider the prize. The Dawn Shard lies within. And Raithwall's treasure." Ashe said.

"And there was I thinking this was going to be hard!" Balthier said rather…sarcastically. Kai-niichan and I just chuckled/giggled. We entered the tomb by an Ancient Device, which teleported us inside.

"What was that thing?" Vaan asked.

"A contraption you'd find in all but the most rudimentary ancient ruin. One touch, and off you're whisked to you know not where. The finer points of their operation elude me, but they're handy all the same. What more need a sky pirate know?" Balthier explained. I scoffed and punched him on the shoulder lightly as I walked up to Fran and Penelo. I started walking with them, but somehow, I ended up beside Vaan and talking to him.


	13. Esper and Trouble?

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Wanna give credit to Buddy :) He's so awesome for editing all my chapters and I am very grateful for that :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We proceeded down a hallway, when all of a sudden, a wall sprung to life with swords in its hand! We all let out surprised gasps. "Fight or run, we better decide fast!" Vaan exclaimed.

"RUN!" Kai-niichan and I both exclaimed. Everyone listened to us and we ran away from it, in the next area, a Demon Wall was there too!

"The wall comes. We must be quick! Together we can bring it down!" Fran exclaimed. We all got out our weapons and started fighting the wall. I barely dodged an attack that was directly aimed at me, but fell down as the other arm with a sword slashed me on the stomach. Balthier quickly threw a potion at me and I drank it. It was hard, but we finally defeated it. We continued forward and eventually arrived somewhere to take a breather.

"Incredible….." Vossler drifted off as we all looked at the architecture of the tomb. He turned to Balthier and Fran. "It wounds me to look on as they pillage so solemn a place."

Ashe looked at him and said, "Yet without help, you and I are nothing. Is this not so? He thinks ever and always on his own profit. Assure him of it, and he shall remain true to our cause." I smirked at Vossler.

"I do not share Your Majesty's trust." Vossler stated.

"Then, don't. Go ahead and get the hell out of here. No one's stopping you." Kai-niichan said angrily. I cleared my throat and let out a nervous laugh as I punched Kai-nii on the arm really hard. "Yow!" he exclaimed. He glared at me and I glared back.

"We will continue this later. Now we should concern ourselves with finding the Dawn Shard. It sleeps, in waiting. Somewhere deep within." Ashe stated.

Vossler asked, "How can you be certain?"

Ashe simply replied, "I can hear its call." We all continued on, then reached an area with foggy air. *Mist…..* I thought.

"Fog? Underground?" Penelo asked.

"Not Fog. Mist." Fran clarified for her.

Penelo questioned her, "You can see the Mist? With your eyes?"

"Where it is thick enough, you may. The nether runs deep in this place." Fran replied.

"So, is the Mist dangerous?" Penelo asked another question.

"Yes, but it is also an aid. A dense Mist allows the working of powerful magicks." Fran answered.

"I'll keep that in mind." Penelo said. She turned to Vaan, who was chatting with Vossler, Ashe, and Niichan.

"Can't count on Vaan to keep track of these things, that's for sure." Penelo and I both said with a smile.

"Hey you guys! Let's go!" I exclaimed. The others turned to us and we all continued on. We reached a room where we saw Belias waiting for us.

* * *

><p>"Ho…..ly…shit." Kai-niichan and I both said. We quickly got out our weapons, but before Penelo could get her weapons ready, Belias casted Firaja on her.<p>

"Penelo!" I shouted as I quickly ran over to her and casted Cure on her. She got up slowly and looked down at me with a smile.

"Thanks." she said. I nodded and started slashing Belias with my blades. Penelo also started attacking. As we kept attacking him, Belias struck me across the stomach.

"AH!" I shouted as I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach in pain, my glasses almost coming off from the impact. I let go of my blades and they fell to the ground beside me.

"IMOUTO!" Kai-nii exclaimed as he ran over to me.

"I got her. Just keep fighting." Fran said as she ran over to me. Kai-niichan kissed my forehead and ran over to Belias.

"HEY ASSHOLE! THIS ONE'S FOR MY SISTER!" I heard Kai-niichan shout as I heard him cast Watera on Belias. Belias roared in agony, and I heard Kai-nii slashing him. Fran put her hands over my stomach and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, my stomach felt better again and I smiled at her. She told me to drink a potion, and I did just that.

"Thanks Fran." I told her as she helped me slowly get up. Vaan looked at me worriedly, but I just smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded and continued to fight off Belias.

"You're welcome. Come on." Fran told me as she readied her bow and arrows. I nodded and we continued to fight off Belias. Eventually, we defeated him and he turned into a light. That light went into Ashe's chest, and she gasped as she put her hand over her chest.

"So….he chose you." Kai-nii and I muttered. Ashe looked at us curiously, then everyone became silent. Fran decided to speak up.

Fran explained to us, "In vainglory they arose, shouting challenges at the gods. But prevail they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until Time's end. A legend of the nu mou."

"My family tells a story of the Dynast-King and an Esper. The story goes that in his youth, the Dynast-King defeated a mighty gigas for which the gods took heed of him. Thereafter, it was bound to him in thralldom." Ashe added.

"And Belias chose you." I concluded. Ashe nodded.

Balthier said, "So all this time it's been here guarding the Dynast-King's treasure."

Ashe corrected him, "Not so. The Esper is the Dynast-King's treasure."

"That's your treasure?" Balthier asked in disbelief. I let out a small giggle, and so did Penelo.

"In this Esper we now command rests a power whose worth is beyond any measure." Ashe explained.

"You." I corrected.

"Huh?" Ashe asked.

"Technically, since Belias went to you, you command him." Kai-niichan pointed out for her. She nodded.

Balthier said, "Is that so? Call me old-fashioned, but I was hoping for a treasure whose worth we _could_ measure." I just shook my head and put on a faint smile on my face. We all straightened ourselves out and continued to the final area, where the Dawn Shard was at. Vossler started staring at the Dawn Shard.

"What's wrong?" Basch asked him.

"Your Majesty, we must go." Vossler told her. Ashe nodded and walked forward. The Shard began to glow brightly.

"What?" Ashe muttered. All of a sudden, we saw the ghostly image of Rasler. Kai-niichan, Vaan, and I gasped. I guess we're the only ones who could see him. Rasler walked by Ashe and she tried to grab him, but her hand only went through. She turned around and held her around. "You will be avenged." Ashe mumbled as she grabbed the Dawn Shard. Vaan and I watched Rasler walk out of the room.

"Hey, let's go." Penelo told us softly. We nodded and headed out. We were greeted with a massive fleet of Archadian ships in the sky! Some of them descended and surrounded us. I put my hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun. I snarled.

"Fuck….." I muttered. Ashe looked at me and I just shook my head. Kai-nii put a hand on Ashe's shoulder.


	14. DEATH OF VOSSLER MWUAHAHA

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**YAY~ Want to give credit to my buddy for editing mah chapters! Love you! :) -hugs-**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: LOL well wait no more! The death of Vossler is in this chapter! MWUAHAHA XD Haha i knoe, Balthier is...Balthier XD Haha shure, I'll listen to that song and give u feedback later :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We had no choice but to get back onboard the Leviathan. We were confronted by Judge Ghis, who was helmet-less. "Such a tremendous honor to again be graced with your presence, Majesty. You left us with such great dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess... I had begun to worry that we may have give some cause for offense."

Ashe said sarcastically, "Such a heartfelt display of remorse. Now what is it you want?"

Ghis replied, "I want you to give me the nethicite.""The nethicite?" Penelo questioned as she held it in her hands. I sighed and shook my head.

"That is a base imitation! We seek Raithwall's legacy... the ancient relics of the Dynast-King: deifacted nethicite. Did you not tell them, captain Azelas?" Ghis asked Vossler. I snarled at him and Oniichan was holding my arm, preventing me from biting their heads off. Ashe gasped and Vossler appeared behind her.

"Majesty, he speaks of the Dawn Shard. That is the nethicite." Vossler explained.

"Are you mad, Vossler?" Basch asked.

"If we are to save Dalmasca, we must accept the truth. I will fight this profitless battle no more!" Vossler exclaimed.

Ghis said, "Captain Azelas has struck a wise bargain. In return for the Dawn Shard the Empire will... permit Lady Ashe to reclaim her throne, and the Kingdom of Dalmasca will be restored. Think on it. An entire kingdom for a stone. You must admit, 'tis more than a fair exchange."

"And when all is said and done, your master will have another pet." Balthier said, but he was ignored by Ghis.

"Oh come on Ghis, just admit it. You're a pet of Vayne. Nothing but a mere item." Oniichan added with a smirk.

"Mhm. Vayne's just using you. So, why don't you just….as me and my brother would say….fuck off?" I said simply with a smirk as I put one hand on my hip. I'm guessing we pissed off Ghis.

"Lady Ashe, let us take them for the people of Dalmasca. Your Majesty wallows in indecision on peril of their heads!" Ghis exclaimed as he drew out his sword and two other Imperials as well. Ghis' sword was pointed at Balthier's neck and so were the two Imperials to Oniichan and me. "And theirs shall be the first to fall." I just held my stance and my smirk remained the same.

"Well, at least your sword is to the point." Balthier said with a smirk. Ashe quickly handed the shard to Ghis and I just face-palmed.

"To think the relics of the Dynast-King were deifacted nethicite. Doctor Cid will be beside himself." Ghis explained. That piqued Balthier's interest and I looked at him.

Balthier looked at me, then back to Ghis."What did you say?" he asked Ghis.

"Captain Azelas, take them to _Shiva_. They should have leave to return to Rabanastre soon." Ghis ordered. We were escorted out by soldiers. I clutched my bag tightly as they brought us to Shiva. Our hands were then shackled and I groaned. We were standing in the ship, when Fran started freaking out.

"Fran?" Vaan and I asked worriedly.

"Such heat. The Mist - it's burning!" she exclaimed. Vaan, Penelo, Kai-nii, and I stood over her. All of a sudden, a soldier walked up to her.

"You, stand!" he commanded. He was going to touch her head, but an energy burst sent him flying backwards. I smiled. *Nice….* I thought.

"Hold her down!" Vossler ordered. Fran jerked up and we backed away as she started screaming. She broke free of her restraints and kicked a soldier, then jumped over to another soldier.

"What's wrong with her?" Penelo asked.

Balthier replied, "I always knew Fran didn't take well to being tied up. I just never knew how much." While the soldiers were distracted, Balthier removed his shackles as well. "How about you?" he asked.

Ashe exclaimed, "I like Fran's idea. Let's get out of here!" Balthier removed her shackles, and they removed ours. I rubbed my wrists, then I tightened my pouch and bag. We ran to the airship, but Vossler stood in our way, wielding his sword.

* * *

><p>"No farther! Sky pirates! The future of Dalmasca will not be stolen!" Vossler exclaimed. He turned to Basch. "Why do this, Basch? This struggle is futile. You must know where it leads!"<p>

"I know." Basch replied. As he said that, we all readied our weapons. I spun my blades as I started running towards Vossler.

"HIIIYAAA!" I shouted as I slashed him over and over. He grunted after taking the hits, but smirked and casted….Thunder on me. "Huh? WHO-AHHH!" I shouted as I was flung back by the electricity. "No no no! Make it stop!" I shouted as I kept covering my ears.

"Hikari!….ugh, Vossler, how low!" Ashe exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will use any advantage I have of defeating you all." he replied. Vossler raised his hand to cast Thunder on me again, but was stopped by Basch, who tackled him to the ground. Balthier started shooting him, and so did Fran with her arrows. Everyone started to attack him, but I was still frozen on the ground. *No….there's no more thunder. I need to calm down and fight.* I thought as I slowly got up with my blades and raised my hand, focusing only on Vossler. I closed my eyes and casted Poison on him. I then casted Waterga on him, then I ran over to him and slashed him up. Once we defeated him, I was leaning onto Vaan, who held me in place. Vossler fell to his knees and my face was emotionless. Balthier let Fran lean on him as we all ran towards an escape ship. Oniichan was carrying me bridal style. As we were leaving, I noticed Basch talking with Vossler, both seemingly oblivious to the debris that was beginning to fall. We got on the airship and Oniichan let me down on a seat. I thanked him and I buckled myself up. Everyone else got ready and Balthier and Fran took their places.

"This might get a little dicey!" Balthier exclaimed.

"The Mist, it manifests now." Fran commented.

"Is that what you call this?" Vaan asked as we flew away. Once we were steady enough in the airship, Vaan instantly went over to my side. "Are you all right?" he asked me worriedly. I nodded and looked down. He sighed and hugged me tightly.

"H-huh?" I stuttered as I turned red. He placed his head on my shoulder.

"You worried me a lot." he whispered. I looked down with a small smile. I looked around and saw that Kai-niichan and Ashe were gone.

"Hey…..where's Kai-nii and Ashe?" I asked. Penelo turned to me with a knowing smile.

"They went out, somewhere. I'm guessing the deck or something. Or just right out that door." she answered. I smiled at her and nodded. Vaan smirked and sat down in his seat.

"Hey….Basch." I called to him. He turned to me with a questioning look. "You think my older brother and Ashe make a great couple?" I asked him with a smile. He looked shocked, then had on a faint smile.

"I do think Kai and the Majesty make…quite a good pair. If…she were to ever let go of His Majesty, then I would think your brother would be suited for her." Basch replied. I nodded in satisfaction and smiled.

"Well well Hikari, you seem to be talking about your brother and Ashe making a good couple, but what about you and Vaan? Don't you think you two would make a dashing couple?" Balthier asked slyly as he piloted. I swear I saw him smirking. I turned red and looked down, while Vaan coughed and looked another way.

"W-what a-are you talking about B-Balthier? S-shut up!" I shouted quite loudly. All of a sudden, the door opened and Ashe and Kai-niichan came in….holding hands! I gasped excitedly and stood up. "Don't tell me…" I said with a smile. Kai-niichan grinned and nodded. "OH MY GAH! OMG OMG OMG!" I squealed excitedly as I sprinted to both of them and hugged both of them tightly. Ashe was surprised at what had I just done, but let out a small chuckle and hugged me back. Kai-niichan did too.

"Oh wow! Congrats you two!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Nice one!" Vaan exclaimed as he bumped fists with me. Basch turned around and gave a slight nod, then walked over to Kai-nii. He looked at him and that was all he needed to do. Basch smiled faintly.

"Take care of her well if you wish to court her." Basch simply said. Kai-nii nodded. Fran turned around quickly to smile and nod.

"Congratulations. You two match." she said with a hint of happiness in her voice. She turned back around, then Balthier turned our way.

"I must say…you two do make quite the couple. Just make sure the people don't find out just yet." Balthier advised. Kai-nii and Ashe nodded.

"And how did this happen? Ashe, aren't you still-" I was cut off by Ashe shaking her head.

"I think…even though I love Rasler very much still. I think….I should move on. I think he'd want that." Ashe said with a smile as she looked at her ring on her finger.

"You still love Rasler?" I asked her with a smile.

"In my heart, yes. But, as long as I'm willing to move on, but still love him in my heart, then I'll be ok." she replied. I nodded and we all sat down.

"Now then, isn't there one more couple to be formed in here?" Balthier asked, rather, teasingly. Vaan and I both cleared our throats while we looked opposite ways. Everyone started laughing and I just blushed with a faint smile on my face.


	15. 4 days after

****I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.****

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**YEAH BUDDY! I wanna give credit to my buddy, MFG, who helped me with my story and edited it. Thank you buddy!~**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

It had been 4 days ever since the Leviathan was destroyed. We all stayed in Rabanastre for that time. Ashe and Kai-niichan were getting along just fine, and they were quite the couple. We were trying to still stay on the down low, and we had to keep calling Ashe "Amalia" out in public. We were all inside the Sandsea Tavern. I was talking to Tomaj and Vaan, then we went over to Ashe and the others. Well, if you were wondering about me and Vaan, we hadn't gotten together yet. Haha, noticed I said yet. I just knew that Penelo, Fran, and Ashe were up to something. I saw Kai-niichan and Ashe sitting together, with their hands intertwined. *How cute!* I thought in my head as I smiled widely.

"So it was the Dawn Shard that brought down the Imperial Fleet." Basch commented. I was fixing my bag when Balthier replied.

"You know your stuff." he said. I smiled and shook my head as I pulled up my socks higher.

"Destructive power of such force - I've seen it once before. Lady Ashe, you know of what I speak." Basch said.

Ashe replied, "Nabudis."

Basch explained to us, "The capital of Old Nabradia - Lord Rasler's fatherland. During the invasion, a division of Imperials entered the city - there was a mighty explosion. Friend and foe died alike. Something was there - one of the Dynast-King's relics. The Midlight Shard was in Nabradia."

"More nethicite. Well, no wonder they invaded." Balthier commented. I nodded, instantly agreeing with him.

Ashe stated with determination, "That ridiculous war, the trap at the treaty-signing - all because Vayne wanted power. He must not be allowed to claim the nethicite. The Empire must never hold it."

"Oh? They already do. The Dusk Shard, and most likely the Midlight Shard, too. Besides, can't they manufact nethicite now?" Balthier questioned. Penelo put her head on my shoulder as she was behind me.

Ashe then replied, "Very well, then the path set before us is clear. We'll use the Dawn Shard to fight them! Dalmasca does not forget kindness, nor ill deed done. With sword in hand she aids her allies. Sword in hand, she lays to rest her foes. This nethicite I hold must be my sword. I will avenge those who have died. And the Empire will know remorse." She looked at Oniichan and he nodded.

"You even know how to use it?" Vaan asked.

"I-" Ashe started, but paused after.

Fran decided to speak up. "The garif may know. The garif people live by the old ways. Magicite lore is a part of their culture. They may hear it. The cry of the nethicite's power. Whispers of the Stone's menace." Ashe stood up with Kai-niichan and she walked over to Fran.

"Dangerous though it be, what we need now is power. Should we declare Dalmasca free without the means to defend our claim... the Empire would crush us. You must take me to meet with the garif." Ashe said.

"They live beyond Ozmone Plains." Fran stated.

"Not exactly close." Balthier commented, hinting a bit at asked, "Compensation - is that what you want?" Kai-niichan and I looked at Balthier.

"Don't do it." I told him. He simply smirked and cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Straight to the point, aren't we. I like that. Compensation? How about the ring." Balthier said.

"This? Isn't there something else?" Ashe asked as she clutched her ring. Oniichan put his arm over her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze.

"No one's forcing you." Balthier stated as he held out his hand. Ashe hesitated for a moment, before taking the ring off and handing it to Balthier. He said with a small smile, "I'll give it back to you. As soon as I find something more valuable." Ashe, Kai-niichan, and Basch walked away, and so did I. We all met up right outside the Bazaar after Vaan and Balthier talked.. Basch explained that the garif lived in "Kerwon." Balthier also added that we had to travel through Giza Plains.

"After buying some things, meet up near the entrance to Giza Plains." Ashe stated. We all nodded and she walked off with Kai-niichan. Penelo went with Fran, and Basch went with Balthier.

"So, Hikari, wanna go buy some items?" Vaan asked me. I nodded and smiled as we walked inside the Bazaar.

"Hey Vaan?" I called out to him as I was picking out some X-Potions, Phoenix Downs, and Remedies.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Oh uhm…..never mind." I told him. I went to the clerk and he began to add up my total."What is it?" Vaan pressed on.

"That'll be 2350 please." the clerk said. I started taking out the gil."It's nothing. Forget it." I told him with a smile as I handed the clerk the gil and stuffed the items in my pouch. Vaan just sighed. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go meet up with the others." I told him as we walked outside, hand in hand. I took off my glasses and started cleaning them while I was walking. While I was putting on my glasses, I bumped into someone and I fell onto the ground. "Oof! Sorry!" I shouted as I adjusted my glasses.

"You should be." a deep voice said. I looked up to see a very tall, buff man looking down on me. Vaan turned around and ran over to me. I quickly got up, but the man picked me up and held me by my shirt.

"Eeep!" I squealed as I struggled to get out of his grip. Vaan watched with a pissed off expression. I noticed his fists were clenching as well.

"You should pay for running into me." the man snarled.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Vaan shouted as he punched the guy in the stomach, which caused him to release me. I fell to the ground, but Vaan pulled me up and started running with me. We finally got to the others, and I put my hands on my knees and started panting.

"What happened to you guys?" Penelo questioned.

"-pants- Big. -pants- Scary. -pants- Man!" I shouted as I giggled and leaned onto Vaan. He started laughing too.

"All right all right, come on now. We must go." Balthier stated. I decided to deal with the heat and keep my skirt on. We all started going through the Giza Plains.


	16. Land of Garif and Talk with Balthier

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**I want to give wonderful credit to my wonderful Buddy MFG :) So, thank you bud for helping me edit! :)**

**IMPORTANT A/N THAT I WANT EVERYONE TO READ: **

**So, you guys. Hey. Uhm, today is 9/11, and well, hopefully most of you know what that date is. All I'm saying is, to just pray for those who were lost and to those who survived. Also, to the families that lost people :/ It's really sad, and I was only 3 years old when it happened. As I grew up, I started learning the importance of it. I actually cried when I watched videos of it, so, I'm just making everyone aware of it. Please pray for those who were lost. Thank you. :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha I listened to the song and I do love it! ^^ It's an amazing song :) Hahaha yeah, time for Hikari and Vaan, eh? Oh, sorry ^^'' That big guy was just part of the chapter, and nothing else :) Just to make Vaan a bit of a hero in there haha XD oh yeah, hahah ofc the song would be FF7 u just love tht game don't cha? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got to Jahara, land of the garif, two Garif were blocking the bridge that lets you enter the village. I hooked my blades back to my skirt and crossed my arms. "Who are you? This is garif land. No place for hume-children to play at game." a Garif Warrior said. Another garif, the Garif War-chief walked up to us. I backed up into Penelo. This guy….looked scary.

"Uhm….Hi?" I squeaked out. Supinelu looked at me and nodded.

"They are wayfarers. They bring no harm. I saw them cross the Ozmone Plain. They are warriors of great distinction. The fiends of the plains troubled them not at all." Garif War-chief explained.

The Garif Warrior asked, "You ventured upon the plains alone, War-chief? Again?" There was no response, then the War Chief turned to Vaan, who was standing next to me.

"...What business have you with the garif?" the War Chief asked. Vaan just nodded and I was confused. *That wasn't a yes or no question….* I thought. "Let them pass. The responsibility will be mine."

The Warrior replied, "If this is your wish, War-chief. Then, you may pass. These days see many humes wandering through our lands." We walked with the War-Chief, but then stopped."Ah, I have not made introductions. I am Supinelu, War-chief of this village. We garif have been friends to all since long ago, however, lately the hume world is in much turmoil. We must protect our village, and our people. As War-chief, and protector of our village, I ask you: Why have you come to this land?" Supinelu asked. Vaan and I explained everything. "Hmmm... I see. So you too have come to ask about the nethicite. You must speak with the elders. Though our masks may make it difficult for you to tell us apart, walk through the village and look with your eyes, listen with your ears." We nodded and asked all the elders, but none of them knew, so we went back to Supinelu.

"I must learn more about the nethicite. I cannot turn back now. Please, tell your Great-chief that I am of the royal line of Dalmasca, a direct descendant of Dynast-King Raithwall. If the garif have passed down knowledge of the stones, they must know of the nethicite that the Dynast-King once held." Ashe stated with determination in her eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Do you have proof of your heritage?" Supinelu asked.

"I….I do not." Ashe answered. Kai-niichan just held her hand in comfort. I smiled at them.

Supinelu replied, "Hrm... I have looked into your eyes and seen that you speak the truth, hume-child. I give you my trust. The Great-chief is ahead, across the bridge." We thanked him and walked over to the Great-chief. He held the Dawn Shard in his hand.

"This nethicite - you have used it." the Great-chief stated.

Ashe shook her head and corrected him, "It was not I who used it. Indeed I had hoped you could show me how. Thus I've come.""You do not know the workings of the Stone. Then we are no different." the Great-chief said.

"What?" Ashe asked confusedly.

The Great-chief clarified for her, "In ages past, the gods made a gift of nethicite to my people. But the manner of its use eluded us. Displeased by our faillure, the gods took back their Stones. They chose instead to give them to a hume king. Called the Dynast-King, he used the nethicite's power to bring peace to a troubled time. It is a curious thing. Though the blood of King Raithwall flow your veins, you cannot wield nethicite."

"Cannot wield it? So then, am I to understand you can't tell me how to use the Stone?" Ashe asked as she clenched her fists. Kai-nii put her hand on his shoulder and she calmed down a bit.

"Ashe….." I whispered.

"Though it shame me so to admit. Here before me stands a descendant of the Dynast-King himself... and I can accord her no help at all. Still, even if you knew how to use the nethicite, you would find it of small avail. The Mist collected in the Stone over ages past is lost, and with it the Stone's power. It will be your posterity who wield the Stone in ages yet to come. This stone is devoid of power. Empty, yet full of thirst. A terrible longing to drink the world dry." The Great-chief said. "The power of men, and of magick. Of good, and of evil. It is often those who desire nethicite whom the nethicite itself desires." he added. We then heard someone go inside the tent and we all turned around. I smiled as we all saw Larsa.

"Larsa?" Ashe asked. Larsa smiled and waved at us. I grinned widely and waved back.

"I must speak to Princess Ashe herself please." Larsa stated. His eyes turned to Ashe's and Kai-nii's interwoven hands. "Ah and also, congratulations." he said with a smile. They thanked him and Kai-nii let go of Ashe's hand so they could talk. A servant came over to us.

* * *

><p>"Yes?" I asked him with a small smile. He smiled back.<p>

"Come, I will show you to your quarters where you will rest for the night." he said. We followed him to a tent where a few beds were, enough for everyone, except there was one less bed.

"Oniichan and I will share." I said with a smile as I took off my bag and pouch. I put them under the bed and fixed my hair where the vanity was.

"I'm going to go out for some air." Vaan said as he went out. I smiled, knowing he'd talk to Ashe soon. I went into the bathroom to pee, then took off my skirt. As I was putting it in my bag, I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned around to see Balthier. Basch, Penelo, and Fran were all sleeping.

Balthier was looking down at me with his oh so famous smirk."Yes?" I whispered.

"Come with me Hikari. Let's go out for some air." Balthier stated softly. I nodded and walked with him outside. We went to some random place not far from the tent and sat down.

"So….what's up?" I asked Balthier as I sat with my legs criss-crossed. Balthier turned to me.

"You know….about that man, don't you? And your brother too?" Balthier asked. I turned to him with a faint smile.

"Who? Cid?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Yeah…." I replied. Balthier looked down and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"That….father…of mine. He's so-" Balthier was cut off by me hugging him tightly. He let out a small grunt of surprise, but held us both still. I let my arms stay around him for a while.

"It's ok Balthier…it's ok. It's different. Like I told Basch and Vaan before, we have each other now. It's ok. We're not alone anymore, ok?" I told him as I hugged him. Balthier just sighed. I was shocked, for Balthier put his arms around me and embraced me tightly. *He's not acting like himself….I didn't expect him to hug me back…* I thought to myself. I let go of Balthier and made him face me. "You all right?" I asked him softly. He released me and faced his head towards the sky.

"Of course I am. I have to be all right. I am the leading man after all." Balthier said smugly. I scoffed and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up with the leading man crap." I said, then giggled. Balthier let out a small chuckle. After that, everything was silent for a while. We just sat there, enjoying the breeze and night sky. I started rubbing my arms, because it was getting a bit colder, but I didn't say anything for Balthier's sake. He must have noticed, because I saw him look at me for a moment. Balthier grunted as he stood up. He held out his hand for me to take, and he pulled me up as we walked to the tent.

"Well, I say we should get to rest." Balthier said softly. I took off my glasses and placed them inside my pouch. I also unlaced my boots and took them off, placing them on the floor. I nodded and crawled under the covers with Kai-nii.

"Goodnight Balthier." I whispered.

"Goodnight….Hikari." Balthier replied. I turned to face Kai-niichan and closed my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep and snuggled deeper into Kai-nii's chest.


	17. Eruyt Village

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Thank you to my buddy MFG for being my editor for my story! I really appreciate it :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we all woke up and got ready, we went on the bridge to converse with Larsa. "I will accompany you to Mt. Bur-Omisace. I had hoped you'd say yes. I am glad." Larsa explained.

"My heart is not set. I still have questions. I hope to find answers along the way." Ashe told him.

"I had other reason to invite you. There is someone I'd like you to meet waiting on Bur-Omisace." Larsa stated.

Ashe looked at him, "Who is that?"

Larsa smiled, "An enemy, and an ally also. You will just have to wait and see for yourself." He walked away and I shook my head while smiling.

"That Larsa likes his secrets." Vaan said.

"He does not mean ill by it." Ashe replied.

Vaan said with a smile, "He's not bad. At least for an Imperial." Penelo and I shook our heads and punched him on the side.

"Oh shut up Vaan." I told him with a giggle as I played with the hem of my skirt. We ran to catch up with Larsa. I looked behind me to see Balthier, Fran, Basch, and Kai-nii talking with each other. I smiled at them and continued to catch up with Larsa and the others. Once everyone was together, we all made our way to Mt. Bur-Omisace. We were near the entrance to Golmore Jungle, and the older people, meaning Kai-nii, Ashe, Basch, Balthier, and Fran, were walking a little behind us."Hey Vaan! Betcha can't touch Fran's ears without her beating the crap out of you!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"I think he can do that." Larsa said with a faint smile.

I shook my head and giggled. Penelo giggled along with me. "Don't encourage him, Larsa." Penelo and I both said with smiles.

"I know he can't! I got a good feeling!" Penelo exclaimed to me. I nodded in agreement.

"And….and I bet he can't get a good hug from Fran either!" Larsa exclaimed childishly. I just shook my head.

"Larsa….we're being serious." Vaan said with a playful smile.

"Oh…oh I'm sorry." Larsa replied. I just started laughing and gave Larsa a noogie. "H-hikari!" he exclaimed. I just laughed and let go of him. All of a sudden, Vaan started tickling me.

"Hey! Stop it!" I shouted while laughing.

"VAAN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Kai-nii exclaimed angrily. Vaan instantly got away from me and went back to Larsa's side. I just shook my head as we went through the Golmore Jungle. A barrier of energy wouldn't let us pass.

"What is it?" Vaan asked as he put his arm around my shoulder playfully.

"The jungle denies us our passage." Fran stated."What have we done?" Ashe asked.

Fran replied, "We? No. I." She started to walk away, but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Fran?" I called out to her softly. She shook her head and removed my hand from her shoulder slowly.

"It is all right. I know you know." Fran answered softly.

"What's that mean? How're we supposed to get through that?" Vaan asked.

"Making an appearance?" Balthier asked Fran, obviously knowing what was going on.

Fran answered, "I am." Balthier turned to her.

"I thought you'd left for good." Balthier commented.

"Our choices are few." Fran replied. "This is as much for you as it is for me." Balthier paused, and Fran turned to look at him. "You are ill at ease. The nethicite troubles you? You've let your eyes betray your heart." I looked down and walked over to Vaan. Fran stood off to the side and waved her finger around as a green energy came from it.

"What are you doing?" Vaan asked.

"Soon you will learn." Fran replied. Suddenly, a path of green appeared. Vaan gasped. "We go to seek aid of the Viera who dwell ahead."

"I bet they'll be glad to see you after so long." Penelo said. Kai-niichan and I just sighed and shook our heads.

Fran looked down and answered, "I am unwelcome. An unsought guest in their wood." We proceeded forward, eventually arriving at the entrance to Eruyt Village. "In the village ahead you will find her: Mjrn. Bring her to me. She will know why you call her." We nodded and went on ahead, encountering a group of Viera.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mjrn lives here, doesn't she? We're here to see her." Vaan said. The Viera just stared at us blankly.<p>

"You will leave at once." A Viera said as she walked up to us. *Jote…* I thought to myself. "It is not allowed for humes to walk on these grounds."

"We'll go as soon as we've seen Mjrn." Vaan replied.

"If you can find her." Jote challenged. Vaan stood his ground and we both spoke up this time.

"We're not leaving until you let us see her." Jote looked away from us.

"Fine then. We'll look for her ourselves." Kai-nii stated as we started to walk away.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as Fran startled us by walking in. She passed the group of Viera.

"I've heard the voice of the Wood. She says Mjrn is not in the village. Jote. Where has she gone?" Fran asked.

"Why do you ask? The Wood tells us where she has gone. Or...can you not hear Her?" Jote asked back. Fran looked down. Jote commented, "You cannot. Your ears are dull from hearing _their_ harsh speech, I think. Viera who have abandoned the Wood are viera no longer. Mjrn, too, has left Her embrace."

"And you forsake them in turn?" Balthier asked.

Jote answered, "It is the will of the village. Viera must live always with the Wood. So is the Green Word, and so is our law."

"We'll let you worry about keeping your laws. Just do us a favor and stay out of our way." Vaan said.

"We'll find her ourselves." I finished for him. A wind arose from under Jote and she raised her arms. A bright light shined from above. Jote then turned to Fran.

"Our sister has left the Wood and gone west. She wanders warrens among men who hide themselves in clothes of cold iron. Thus to me has the Wood spoken."

Fran stated, "The Viera may begin as part of the Wood, but is it not the only end that we may choose."

Jote commented, "The same words I heard 50 years ago." We returned back to the entrance of Eruyt Village.

"Not bad, Vaan. Didn't think we'd get any information out of that one. So then, what was she saying about men in a warren?" Balthier asked.

Larsa answered, "The Henne Magicite Mines - maybe that's what she meant. They lie in Bancour, south of the Ozmone Plain. The entire region is a colony of the Archadian Empire. There would be soldiers."

"Is that a problem?" Balthier questioned.

"Let's move." Vaan stated. Balthier and Fran started to walk away, but Vaan called out to Fran. They stopped and turned around.

"Don't do it…" Kai-nii and I warned him. Vaan looked at us and shook his head.

"Yes?" Fran asked.

"I was wondering - what Jote said, you know? About how you said the same thing 50 years ago?" Vaan asked.

"Your point?" Fran questioned. I face-palmed.

"How old were you again?" Vaan questioned idiotically. There was an awkward silence as Fran walked away.

"Nice, Vaan." Balthier commented.

Before running to Fran, I turned to Vaan. "Sometimes, you're such an idiot." I told him as I ran up to Fran."Don't mind Vaan. He's an idiot." I told Fran with a faint smile.

"Yes. An idiot you are in love with." she told me with a very faint smile. I let out a squeak and looked down with my face red. She just patted my head as we made our way back to the Ozmone Plains.


	18. Mjrn and Elder Wyrm

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**My buddy is my editor for my story, so thanks bud! ^^**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got there, we saw a couple of wounded Archadian soldiers. One asked for a potion, so I quickly gave it to him. "Thanks to you, my friend's life is saved. We are in your debt, sir. We fled here from the Henne Mines. We were attacked, you see... It was all we could do to make it this far. We'll rest here until my friend's wounds have had a chance to heal. If you like, we could lend you the use of a chocobo until then. There's a lot of terrain around here which can't be accessed without a chocobo. You let me know when you need one."

"Then please, lend us your three." Larsa asked. The soldier nodded and gave us three chocobos.

"CHOCOBO!" I exclaimed as I ran over to one of them.

"Vaan and Hikari will get on one. Penelo and Larsa on the other. Ashe and Kai on the last. Fran, Basch, and I will walk." Balthier stated. We nodded and got on the chocobos. I got behind Vaan on the chocobo. "Ashe and Larsa seem to have the right idea." Balthier smirked at me as he walked past my chocobo. I looked at Larsa and Ashe, and their arms were around their partners' waists. I turned red and glared at him, but did it anyway. I wrapped my arms around Vaan's waist and he was relaxed as I put them around. While we traveled to the Henne Mines, I rested my head on Vaan's back. I could hear him breathing and I closed my eyes, resting for a bit. We got off the chocobos and let them wander around after. Outside the mine, we saw Archadian Soldiers and workers lying on the ground.

"Researchers from the Draklor Laboratories. What were they doing here?" Larsa wondered.

"Research." Balthier simply replied. We went deep into the mines.

"Look at the magicite. The mines much resemble the ones at Lhusu. Of course. Draklor must be searching for new sources of ore. Should the Resistance move, the magicite in Bhujerba will be forever beyond their grasp." Larsa stated. A soldier was on the ground and Larsa ran next to it. I saw Fran's ears perk up.

"Is it her? What is this Mist? Mjrn!" Fran exclaimed. We all turned our heads to see Mjrn, obviously possessed by something.

"The stench of humes. The stench of power." she said.

"What's wrong with her?" Ashe asked. Mjrn stopped and pointed at her.

"Stay away! Power-needy hume!" Mjrn exclaimed as she ran off. Ashe gasped.

"Follow her!" Kai-nii shouted. We all ran to catch up with Mjrn, but we had to fight a giant dragon called Tiamat. I got out my blades and started to run up to it. We all attacked it, and it eventually got defeated. Mjrn stumbled towards us with a piece of nethicite in her hands. She dropped it and Larsa gasped. It rolled to a stop and disintegrated into little shards. Suddenly, something white came out of Mjrn and disappeared, then Mjrn collapsed.

"That thing inside her. What was it?" Vaan asked. Fran cradled Mjrn in her arms and I looked down.

* * *

><p>"Is it you?" Mjrn asked. Fran nodded and Mjrn sighed. We made our way back to Eruyt Village. Mjrn explained to us what had happened. "When the hume soldiers came to the Wood, the village took small heed of them. So long as the Wood herself is safe, the viera give little care to goings on beyond. But in me an uneasiness stirred. I had to discover why they had come."<p>

Balthier replied, "So you came here hoping to find something out, and got yourself caught." Mjrn nodded. "You're as foolhardy as your sister."

"They took me then, and set close beside me a stone. They said its Mist would be drawn into me, that the Viera well suited this end. I saw the light coming from the stone, and then -" Mjrn was cut off by Fran.

"We have seen this. On _Leviathan_, the Mist from the Dawn Shard drove me, too, into such a rage. She was taken not by the Dawn Shard." Fran said.

"Manufacted nethicite." Larsa clarified. Fran nodded. "Then that means - Penelo, the stone I gave you, do you still carry it with you?"

"Sure, it's right here." Penelo said as she took it out and Larsa immediately grabbed it. It was glowing faintly.

"This is more dangerous that I had imagined. I should never have given it to you. Forgive me, I did not know." Larsa apologized. Penelo shook her head.

She said, "I'd always thought of it as a sort of a good luck charm. And even if it is dangerous, on _Leviathan_ it kept us safe."

"There is a place for all things, even danger such as this." Ashe explained.

"I hope you're right about that." Vaan said as he walked over to me. We exited the house with Mjrn and walked through the village. We stopped when Jote and a few Viera stepped in front of us.

"I heard the Wood's whispers. Take it." Jote said. A Viera stepped forward. "_Lente's Tear_ is a permission. Pass through the Wood and leave. To other places go." Vaan took it from her and gave it to me, then we walked away.

"That cannot be all! I saw it when I left the village! Ivalice is changing! How can the Viera stand and do nothing at all?" Mjrn exclaimed.

"Ivalice is for the humes. The Wood alone is for us." Jote told her.

"But that is wrong! How can we just hide here in the trees when all the world outside is on the move! I took with to live freely - to leave this Wood!" Mjrn exclaimed.

"Do not do this. You must remain away from the humes. Stay with the Wood. Live together with the Wood. This is your way." Fran told Mjrn.

"But Fran - my sister!" Mjrn shouted in disbelief. I looked down as Fran spoke.

"I am no longer of you. I have discarded Wood and village. I won my freedom. Yet my past has been cut away forever. No longer can my ears hear the Green Wood. This...solitude, you want, Mjrn?" Fran asked.

"Sister-" Mjrn was cut off.

"No, Mjrn. Only one sister remains to you now. You must forget my existence." Fran ordered. Mjrn ran away crying. I looked down.

"I am sorry to make you do this." Jote apologized.

"She goes against the laws of the Wood. I threw down these laws. It is better that I do this. Better I than one who must uphold these laws herself." Fran stated. We walked away to let Fran and Jote talk. Once Fran came back, she went ahead of us. I ran up to her. "Yes?" she asked. While we walked, I looked ahead and smiled faintly.

"Will you be all right?" I asked her.

"Yes." she replied.

"Fran…" I called her name as I stopped walking. She stopped as well and looked down at me. I looked up at her and smiled. "I've said this before to other people, and this includes you. You're not alone. You have us! And…you have Balthier." I said, the last sentence a bit quieter. Fran smiled and shook her head at the last sentence.

"I know. And for that, I am grateful. Thank you Hikari." she said as she patted my head. We continued on, but then we had to fight the Elder Wyrm. I grunted as it struck me before I could get my blades out. Larsa handed me a Hi-Potion and I drank the contents. Once I was done, I quickly took out my blades and started slashing at it. The Elder Wyrm spluttered Oil at me and I was covered in it.

"Ewww…." I muttered as I tried to get it off me. Fran quickly ran over to me and held her hand out. All of a sudden, the Oil that was on me vanished and I thanked her. I dusted off my skirt and got up. Basch fell to the ground next to me and I helped him up, handing him a potion. He drank the potion and thanked me, then sprinted towards the Wyrm. Ashe grunted as the Wyrm hit her, but she got up and kept attacking. We eventually defeated it, then we continued on to get to the Paramina Rift. Kai-nii and I were talking, and we decided this would be a good time to explain to Larsa and Ashe.

"Wait." Kai-nii said to the others. They all turned around.

"Going to tell them?" Balthier asked. We nodded.

"Tell us what?" Ashe asked. I turned to Larsa and Ashe.

"Uhm well…." Kai-nii started as he scratched behind his head.

"We….we have something to confess." I said. Ashe narrowed her eyes and motioned for us to continue on. Kai-niichan and I explained everything to Larsa and Ashe, and when I say everything, I meant EVERYTHING.

"So basically, what you just told us, is you're from another world…and you know everything that is going to happen?" Larsa concluded. We nodded.

"I see…." Ashe said. She nodded. "I wish you would've told us earlier."

"We couldn't. Vossler was there, and frankly, I didn't want him giving away anything to Ghis or anyone at all, even Vayne." I explained. Ashe nodded in understanding.

"Ah, that shocked me quite a bit. But, at least I know where you got that strange music thing from." Larsa said. I giggled and nodded.

"It's called an mp3 Larsa." I clarified for him. Larsa's mouth formed an O and he nodded.

"You're not mad, are you?" Kai-nii asked Ashe. She held his hand.

"I'm not. A bit shocked, but not mad." she said with a faint smile.

"All right, now that that is taken care of. Let's come along now." Basch stated. We nodded and continued on.


	19. Mt BurOmisace and another Esper

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**HEY DER, GIVING CREDIT TO MY WONDERFUL BUDDY/TEACH for BEING MY EDITORRR! :)**

**A/N: Ne, I hope I'm not asking too much, but would it be ok if I could get some more comments? Come on! Don't be shy haha (and buddy, this doesn't include u xP) Only loveless an the living fantasy has been commenting every 2 chapters or so. I'd really like some feedback you guys, because I'd like to know what you guys would think! Don't worry, I'll still be posting up chapters daily, but wouldn't it be nice if you guys could at least comment once every 2 chapters, or every 4? ^^ Ne, I hope I'm not asking for too much!**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: haha yesh, Balthier has his caring side too :3 yeah, Ashe is understanding and I knoe...although Larsa in the game is a year younger than me, i can't rly say he's adorable x)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We made our way through the Paramina Rift. I felt so cold! "Ah choo!" I exclaimed as I sneezed for probably the 50th time. Everyone stopped and turned to me. I was so cold, even if I had my boots on. My arms and legs were shaking.

"Hikari….come here." Ashe said to me. I shakily walked up to her. She felt my forehead. "Oh my goodness, everyone! She's burning hot!" Ashe exclaimed. I widened my eyes.

"No! No no no! I can't afford to be sick now! We have to go!" I exclaimed. Kai-nii walked over to me and felt my forehead too.

"Hikari. Of course we need to go on, but you are not fighting." Kai-nii said. I shook my head.

"But-" I was cut off by Basch.

"If you fight, you'll get even more sick. Now come on." Basch said. I sneezed again and held onto Vaan's arm as we continued. We eventually came across some people struggling.

"Empire parades down city streets, while refugees walk barefoot through the snow." Balthier explained.

"And so I sue for peace to stop short war and ease their suffering. My father will choose peace." Larsa stated.

Balthier replied, "Will he now? You sound sure of yourself. You can never know another, even your father." He walked away and Larsa just stood there.

"Don't take it the wrong way, okay?" Vaan and I asked Larsa. Penelo put her hand on his shoulder and we walked on. I sniffled. We finally arrived at Mt. Bur-Omisace. I don't think I have ever felt so sick in my life. My legs were trembling, and I tried to keep myself stable. I tried curing myself or drinking a potion, but nothing worked. We entered the "Hall of the Light" and approached Anastasis. His eyes were closed and he looked very, very old!

"Is he sleeping?" Vaan asked. We then heard a voice reply.

"No, my child. I do not sleep. I dream." Anastasis said, but his eyes were still closed and his lips didn't move. "For reality and illusion are a duality, two parts of a whole. Only the mirror of dreams reflects what is true."

Ashe stepped up."Anastasis, Your Grace, I am Ashelia -" she was cut off.

"Lay down your words. Ashelia, daughter of Raminas, I have dreamt your dream. Who better to carry on the Dalmascan line than she who bears the Dawn Shard? Your dream of a kingdom restored is known to me." I sneezed again and sniffled.

"Gran Kiltias, then give us your blessing. Grant the Lady Ashe her accession…" Larsa said. We heard footsteps behind us and we all turned around. *Ah…if it isn't Al-Cid* I thought. He had a servant girl standing beside him."I do not suppose this is something you might...reconsider?" Al-Cid asked. He walked up to us and turned to Larsa. "My little emperor-in-waiting. You called and I have come." Larsa extended a hand, but Al-Cid just patted his head. I giggled as Larsa pushed his hand away.

"This is the man I wanted you to meet. Believe it or not, he is a member of the noble House Margrace, rulers of the Rozarrian Empire." Larsa introduced for us.

"I am but one of very, very many. Try as I might, I could not stop this war alone... thus I came seeking Larsa's assistance." Al-Cid said as he took off his sunglasses. His servant girl quickly took them away from him. "Al-Cid Margrace, at your service. To think I stand before the Lady Ashe. It is truly an honor." He kneeled down and kissed Ashe's hand. Penelo put her hand over her mouth and Kai-nii glared at him. "I see it is true after all. Ah, stunning is Dalmasca's desert bloom." Larsa sighed. Kai-nii cleared his throat, and Al-Cid turned to him with a smile. "Ah….the famous Kai. Boyfriend to Lady Ashe, no?" Kai-nii nodded. "I apologize if my actions made you feel a bit…jealous." I smirked at Kai-nii, who just stood there, glaring at Al-Cid.

Anastasis spoke up, "In Archades, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid. They dream not of war. Should empire join with empire, the way will open for a new Ivalice in our time."

"Hah, Gran Kiltias! You speak much of dreams. But in the real world, war is upon us." Al-Cid explained.

"Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war. I was to assume my father's throne and announce the restoration of Dalmasca... treat with the Empire for peace, and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider!" Ashe exclaimed.

"A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold... and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war... scattered, off to the four winds. This was what we had hoped. Alas, circumstances change. A full two years have passed since your reported death. Were it to become known you were still alive... I fear it could only worsen our current situation." Al-Cid told her.

"Because I am powerless to help." Ashe replied. Kai-nii shook his head, and so did Al-Cid.

"Nay, in fact it has little to do with you." Al-Cid cleared up for her.

"Then what? If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship... perhaps I could then persuade the Emperor. His Excellency will solve things peacefully -" Larsa was cut off.

"The Emperor Gramis is no more. His life was taken." Al-Cid stated. We all looked down.

"Father!" Larsa exclaimed as he dropped to his knees. I instantly ran over to him and crouched down. I hugged him tightly and released him, so I wouldn't get him sick.

"Larsa….." I muttered as Larsa went into my arms and embraced me tightly. He was usually strong, and usually didn't do this sort of thing. *Since when had he started hugging me?* I thought to myself. Even though Larsa acted mature, he was only 12. He was still shocked of the news he had just received. Penelo hugged us as well, creating a group hug. Eventually, we let go of him and he had a few tears in his eyes. He kept wiping them away.

"It's ok to cry…." Kai-nii said softly. Larsa shook his head and I helped him get up.

"I will stay here with Al-Cid, if that's all right with everyone." Larsa stated. We nodded.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're….AH CHOO!….ok?" I asked him as I sneezed once again. He nodded. I smiled and punched him softly on the arm. "Be good." I told him as we started walking away. We had to go through the Paramina Rift again, then we arrived at the Stilshrine of Miriam. We encountered a boss, and had to defeat it. I was about to take out my blades when Balthier stopped me.<p>

"Hikari, let us handle it." he said with a smirk as he shot at the boss. I sighed and just stood there, but when someone needed a potion or something, I would give it to them. * I am so useless….* I thought to myself. We also encountered Mateus, an Esper, accompanied by 5 Ice Azers. *Crap…they're weak to Thunder..* I thought. Everyone seemed to look at me as I thought that.

"Hikari….just take out the Azers and leave the Esper to us." Fran told me. I nodded and whipped out my blades. I started attacking them, but fell weak on the last one. It was about to attack me when Penelo slashed it up.

"Thanks…." I whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"Stay there. We got Mateus." she said. I nodded and rested on the ground.

"Ashe! Use Belias!" I exclaimed. She nodded.

"Belias! I call you out!" Ashe commanded. We heard a rumble and the light emitted from Ashe's chest. Belias came out and he fought off Mateus. Belias struck Mateus and fell down, but quickly got back up.

"MATEUS! SURRENDER NOW!" Belias shouted. I covered my ears.

"NO! I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO THESE HUMES AND VIERA!" Mateus' voice boomed. Belias started attacking Mateus once again. He eventually defeated her. Belias went back inside Ashe, and Mateus turned into a light and went into Basch's chest.

"Mateus chose you…" Ashe said with a nod. With the help of Oniichan, the group and I continued on. In the middle of a spinning construct is the sword we had been searching for. Ashe approached it with the Dawn Shard in her hand and it began to glow. She gasped and the spinning construct stopped spinning. The sword was floating in mid-air and Ashe grabbed it.

"You should try it on the Dawn Shard. See if it can destroy nethicite or not." Vaan suggested.

"What?" Ashe asked.

"He just may be on to something. The Dawn Shard's no use to us, after all." Balthier pointed out. Ashe placed the shard on the ground and it was still glowing.

"The stone bleeds Mist." she commented.

"It has been roused. It fears the sword." Fran explained. Ashe looked like she saw something, probably Rasler, but we didn't see him this time. We meaning Kai-nii, Vaan, and me. Ashe raised the sword and struck the Shard with all her might. The Shard stopped glowing. "The stone is quiet." Fran commented.

"This is the sword. The nethicite destroyer." Ashe said.

"Should it finds its mark." Balthier added. We all walked away, but then Ashe called out to Vaan. I sneezed and walked with the others. After they caught up, we went back to the entrance.

I widened my eyes."OH NO!" I shouted.

"What?" Basch asked as he crossed his arms. Fran narrowed her eyes, then spotted the smoke.

"There!" she exclaimed.

"Smoke?" Vaan asked.

"What could it mean?" Ashe wondered. I grabbed Kai-nii's hand.

"It means bad! We have to hurry! Damn! I can't believe we forgot about this Oniichan!" I exclaimed as I tried to hurry with all my might to get back to Mt. Bur-Omisace. *Larsa….* I thought to myself as we ran.


	20. GASP A Judge and Unconscious

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Hey der, giving credit to my teach who was my editor for all of my chapters, to thanks very much bud! :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To MAH BUDDY: LMAAAAOOOOO XD -facepalm- I meant that you're excused. You don't have to comment, because you're just excluded, because you know what I type about most of the time anyways ^^ But if u wna, go ahead XD And yea, but...do you rly think that they could hide it that well? I mean come on, word is bound to get around by someone. They're always travelling, and you never know if there are gossipers where you stay xP

To loveless an the living fantasy: Ahahaha rly? u knoe wht, i'd do the same x)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got to the temple, we immediately ran to the main area and saw Judge Bergan. "Ah, our vagrant princess. Swift has your lust for revenge led you to the Sword of Kings." he said. He stepped aside and we all gasped to see Anastasis dead. I had my gloves on, so I clenched my fists as hard as I could. "You will surrender it to me. Too late, and to their sorrow do those who misplace their trust in gods learn their fate." As he walked towards us, we could see the white thing hovering over his head briefly.

"There it is again." Vaan muttered. All of a sudden, Judge Bergan started to glow, due to the power of the nethicite.

"Fran, I don't like the look of that." Balthier said.

Fran replied, "This Mist - he holds a Stone! It controls him as it did Mjrn!"

"No. No, the power of manufacted nethicite is the power of Man! A weapon forged by his wisdom... who would challenge the gods themselves! A fitting blade for a true Dynast-King. Raithwall did but pretend the title... a cur begging nethicite scraps from his master's table. Hark! Ivalice hails her true Dynast-King, Vayne Solidor! He shall defy the will of the gods, and see the reins of History back in the hands of Man! His time is nigh! The new Ivalice holds no place for the name Dalmasca. The stain of Raithwall's blood... shall be washed clean from history's weave!" Bergan exclaimed as he got out his sword. We grunted as we took out our weapons.

"Hikar-" Balthier was cut off.

"No Balthier! I'm fighting." I stated.

"But-" Kai-nii started. "….Fine." he finished off. I nodded and spun my blades around as I ran to Judge Bergan.

"Hiyah!" I shouted as I slashed him up. He was a pretty straight forward enemy to defeat. He hit me with his sword and I fell to the ground. Everything was dark. "W-wha? How come I can't see!" I exclaimed.

"I got you!" I heard Vaan exclaim. "Here, put this liquid on your eyes." He said as he handed me something. I just dropped the contents into my eyes after removing my glasses. Everything went back to normal and I smiled.

"Thanks Vaan." I said. He nodded and helped me up. I put my glasses back on and readied my blades. I started attacking Judge Bergan again, and this time, I made sure he was defeated. He collapsed and Balthier kneeled by his side to investigate him. He went back to us.

"He set his very bones about with manufacted nethicite. The Gran Kiltias?" Balthier asked. Penelo shook her head.

"Gone…." I said softly.

"Wait, what about Larsa?" Penelo asked.

"Gone. Spirited away by Judge Gabranth." Al-Cid stated as he struggled to get in the room. His servant girl supported him as he walked.

"You okay?" Vaan asked. Al-Cid sat down on something with a grunt.

"So he was here. Ah, as for our young lordling, he went along - to avoid trouble, you see. But Judge Bergan had other ideas. He flew into a rage, and I was left to fend for myself. Please, Princess. You must permit me to take you back with me to Rozarria." Al-Cid pleaded.

"So that you can protect me?" Ashe asked.

Al-Cid replied with a nod, "I would lay down my life at a single word to be sure... but I harbor no maundering delusions of valiant grandeur. Vayne has our War Pavilion jumping at shadows. They favor a pre-emptive strike. But you - you will convince them otherwise. You will see that they do not start this war."

"This I cannot do. Forgive me. But my errand here is not yet done. I must wield the Sword of Kings, and with it bring an end to the Dusk Shard." Ashe stated as she walked over to Kai-nii's side, holding his hand.

"Ah, this Stone. Do you even know where it is?" Al-Cid asked.

"I can venture a guess. The Draklor Laboratory. In Archades. The Empire's weapons research begins and ends there." Balthier replied, then he approached Ashe. "How soon do we leave?"

"At once." Ashe stated. She turned to Al-Cid. "As for matters in Rozarria... I bid you luck." Al-Cid stood up with the help of his servant girl.

"So you would leave each to fend for his own. Let us hope that you are not disappointed." Al-Cid was beginning to leave, but stopped and turned back around to us. "Ah, that's right. Larsa left a message. "The differences between our two lands will fade before the shard dream of men."" I shook my head and smiled.

"That kid….." I muttered.

"My leave I take." Al-Cid bid us goodbye as he put on his sunglasses.

"Hmph." Balthier muttered. I smirked and walked over to him.

"What? You think he's much more of a ladies' man than you are?" I asked with a playful smirk. Balthier looked at me with surprise, but smirked back.

"Ah I see how this is going on. Very well. I accept your challenge, Ms. Hikari." Balthier said as he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait what? What chal- AH CHOO! What challenge!" I asked him, but I received no response. I walked over to Oniichan, but collapsed onto the ground. Everyone turned to me and I shook my head in disbelief. Oniichan smiled faintly as he helped me up.

"You should rest. Come on, I'll give you a piggyback the whole way. Let's go." Kai-nii said softly as he gave me a hug. He put me on his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I must've fallen asleep for a long time, because when I woke up, Basch was carrying me and we were nearing the Necrohol of Nabudis.

* * *

><p>"Ah. She's awake." Basch commented with a faint smile.<p>

"Hikari! You're awake!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Imouto!" Kai-nii exclaimed as he ran over to me. Basch let me down and I was able to stand on my own two feet. I stretched.

"Hikari, we were really worried. You were asleep for about 3 weeks." Ashe said with a small smile. I widened my eyes.

"Really?" I asked. Fran nodded.

"I'm guessing you're better now." Vaan said with a smile. I nodded.

"I feel great!" I exclaimed with a smile. I looked at everyone. I bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry! I must have worried everyone a lot!" I exclaimed.

"It's all right. You were sick." Fran replied.

"Yeah you were! You made me worry a lot imouto-chan!" Kai-nii exclaimed with a big grin as he patted my head. I nodded and hugged him.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Almost at Salikawood. It's going to take us about 2 hours more. We rest when needed." Basch stated. I nodded and clutched my bag as we walked. I dropped to the ground, exhausted, once we stopped. "This is all that remains of Nabudis. 2 years ago it was destroyed by a mysterious force. The work of the Midlight Shard." Basch explained to us once we got to the Necrohol of Nabudis, which had taken some time to get to.

"This? In just 2 years? How?" Vaan asked. I bent down and tightened the laces on my boots, then pulled my knee-high socks higher. I smiled as I tightened my pigtails and my pouch on my waist.

"As the Dawn Shard brought down _Leviathan_, a fell Mist spelled forth. It is like the same thing happened here. The Mist has corrupted the life of this place. It is a necrohol overrun with beasts. We tread here on a fool's errand. We had best turn back." Basch advised us. I saw Fran approach Ashe and say something to her.

"All right, so Hikari, Kai. Where do you think we'd be headed next?" Balthier asked with a smirk. Kai-nii looked at me and shrugged.

"Hey, you remember, right? I kinda forgot." Kai-nii told me. I face-palmed.

"Phon Coast, then Tchita Uplands." I replied.

"Wow….so you guys do know everything." Penelo said with a smile. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not everything." I replied with a smirk. I walked up to Balthier and motioned for him to bend down. "I don't know what things you and Fran have been doing before you met us. You know. Things." I whispered in his ear teasingly. He let out a small gasp of surprise, which was so unlike him. I smirked and faced him. "Gotcha." I said as I stuck my tongue at him. Balthier widened his eyes slightly, then smirked.

"Well played, Hikari. Well played." Balthier commented. I smiled and skipped to Vaan's side as we made our way to the Phon Coast. *Larsa…..hope you're all right…* I thought to myself with a small smile as I fiddled around with potions in my pouch. I grabbed my mp3 from my bag across my body and I stuck the earphones in my ear. I played music while we made our way to the Phon Coast, but eventually had to take them off and put them back in my bag, since we had come across fiends.


	21. Hunter's Camp and Phon Coast

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up.**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**I wanna give credit to my buddy/teacher MFG! :) Heehee, thank u for being my editor bud :) -hugs-**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha it's ok, and yeah, they prolly knoe it doesn't have poison on them XDD Haha yeup, though it was kinda awkward for me to type tht out kinda XD and yeah, she was rly sick x) remember, she was wearing a skirt in the freezing cold in a diff world XD

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got to the Phon Coast, several airships flew by us. "It would seem we made the right choice. If we'd taken the easy way and come by airship... one of those patrols would no doubt have been quick to roll out the red carpet. We're on the Empire's doorstep now, so we shouldn't have to worry quite so much... but that's no excuse to get sloppy. It is still a long road to the capital." Balthier explained. We continued and eventually arrived at a "Hunter's Camp."

"Race you to the water!" Vaan exclaimed. I laughed and caught up with Vaan and Penelo. I saw Kai-nii looking at Balthier and Ashe, who were talking together. I smiled and shook my head.

"Come on Hikari! Play in the water!" Penelo exclaimed. I sighed.

"I can't swim!" I shouted back.

"It's shallow!" she replied. I took off my bag and pouch, then placed them near Fran and Basch. I also took off my blades, skirt, boots, and socks. I giggled and ran over, splashing Vaan.

"H-hey!" he exclaimed as he splashed me back. We eventually had an all out splashing war. After a few minutes, I walked over to Balthier, who was alone now. Ashe had gone off with my brother to find food.

"Hey." I said to him with a smile. He looked at me with a smile.

"Hi Hikari." he said.

"So…..are you trying to steal Ashe away from my brother?" I asked him with a smirk. He chuckled and smirked back at me.

"What if I am?" Balthier asked as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"You're kidding…right?" I asked him disbelief. He nodded.

"Of course I am. What do you take me for?" he asked me with mock shock. I laughed.

"Phew! Thought you were serious." I stood up and pulled Balthier up as well. "Come on Mr. Sky Pirate, time for you to have fun." I told him. He shook his head with a chuckle as he took off his shoes. I grabbed his hand and pushed him into the water. He fell down and I started laughing. Vaan and Penelo saw as well, and they started laughing. Balthier smirked and pulled me down with him. "W-whoa!" I shouted as I fell down next to Balthier. He smirked at me and splashed me again

"Having fun getting soaked?" he asked me.

"Pbbft! Shut up! You're soaked too!" I exclaimed with a huge grin on my face. I splashed him with water and he did that to me back. I got up and ran up to Vaan, hiding behind him."Vaan! Balthier's out to get me!" I shouted with a giggle. Vaan laughed and splashed me.

"Too bad!" he shouted. I shrieked as he splashed me with water continuously.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Oniichan and Ashe, who had come back with a few fruits and dead wolves. I looked at Oniichan with a smirk and he nodded, knowing what I had in mind. He took off his shoes, socks, and let his katanas down. He lifted Ashe and brought her down into the water. Ashe let out a gasp of surprise and started pounding her fists onto Kai-nii's back, demanding to be let go.

"All righty then!" Kai-nii shouted as he let her go and she fell into the water. Kai-nii started laughing and so did Vaan. They stopped laughing when Ashe smirked and pushed Kai-nii into the water as well.

"Come on Fran! Basch!" Penelo exclaimed. They both shook their heads.

"Balthier!" I called out. He nodded and smirked.

"Of course. Fran, Basch, you both need to lighten up. Have some fun." he said as he went over to both of them and pulled them up, dragging them to the water. Fran hesitated a bit, but shook her head and sighed as she joined us. We all had fun, playing in the water and had little splashing wars. It soon became night time, and we all had settled down. We made our tents and ate after that. We were all sitting around the campfire, talking amongst ourselves. I stood up and walked along the beach. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Vaan.

"Oh! Hey Vaan." I said with a smile. We sat down a little far away from the group. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Vaan replied. We sat there in silence, enjoying the sounds of the ocean and the sandy beach. "Hikari?" Vaan called to me. I turned my head to him.

"Yea-" I was cut off by Vaan placing his lips on mine. I widened my eyes, but closed them slowly as I kissed Vaan back. We sat there for a while like that, until we both needed air.

"Hikari….I like you a lot." Vaan said with a smile. I smiled back.

"And I like you a lot too." I replied as I looked down with a red face. He scratched behind his head.

"So….should we tell the group that we're you know….together?" he asked. I nodded and got up with help from Vaan. He held out his hand and I happily put my hand in his. We walked back to the group, holding hands. When we got to them, everyone turned to us. Balthier smirked.

"Well well well, about time you two got together." he commented. I looked down and blushed.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I knew it!" Penelo exclaimed as she hugged us both. Basch went up to both of us and patted both our heads. Fran came up to us.

"You guys are perfect for each other. Vaan, I trust you will protect Hikari." Fran told him. Vaan nodded. Ashe came up to us and smiled, putting her hands together.

"This is amazing. And like Balthier said, about time too!" she exclaimed with a small smile. Kai-nii then went up to us with his eyes closed.

"Normally back in our world, I would always chase away the boys that liked Hikari or the guys she liked. But knowing it's you she likes, then….." Kai-nii said. He opened his eyes with a small smile and nod. "As long as you don't hurt her and you take care of her, I'm fine with it." I smiled and hugged him tightly. "But…You do hurt her, I have two katanas right here waiting for your head to be sliced off." Kai-nii threatened with a smirk. Vaan laughed nervously and nodded.

"I got it." Vaan replied. Penelo asked me to explain how everything happened, and of course, Vaan and I explained how we got together.

"Wait what! -spits out drink- You kissed her! That was her first kiss!" Oniichan shouted. I looked down with a blush.

"Kai…calm down." Basch stated with a faint smile. Oniichan grunted and pouted. Ashe giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey….can we hear you sing, Hikari? I remember you telling me before that you liked to sing." Penelo asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure I'll sing!" I exclaimed with a smile. I brought out my mp3, removed the earphones, and put the volume on high. I put it to the song, "Make it Shine" by Victoria Justice. I also sang "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang, "1000 Words" by Sweetbox, and "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. (Thanks to u buddy, I have had this song in my head all day xP)

"Oh my gosh! You're amazing! You should become a singer!" Penelo smiled and nodded.

"I agree with Penelo. Your voice is amazing. You have a gift for singing." I looked down with a bashful smile.

"Thanks you two." I said softly. Vaan put his arm around me and hugged me tightly. Balthier and Basch were talking about who to pair up for watching out for any intruders.

"All right, then I think we know who will be taking the first watch. Fran and Hikari will. Whenever you feel tired, go wake up Penelo and Ashe. Then, it will be Basch and me, then Vaan and Kai." Balthier stated. Kai-nii glared at Vaan, and Vaan gulped. Balthier smirked and I just shook my head with a small smile.

"You set me up!" Vaan exclaimed to Balthier.

"Why, me? I would never do such a thing Vaan. Besides, if I paired you up with Hikari, who knows what you two would do when we're all asleep." Balthier smugly commented with a smirk. I coughed and there was an awkward silence.

"Balthier, and what have you been doing with women hmm? You seem to know your stuff. I wonder….if you're even still a virgin." I said that smugly with a smirk. Balthier gaped at me, but reverted back with a smirk right after. Everyone gaped at me as well. Kai-nii chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah I see. Well, you got me on that one. You win this round Hikari, but let's see who will get the next one." Balthier smirked. I nodded.

"You're on!" I shouted with a smile.

"Hikari, Vaan…" Ashe said. We both turned to her. "I'm very happy you two are together but…." Ashe didn't finish.

"But?" Vaan asked.

"Since Hikari and Kai don't know when they're going back to their world, you two should not get too intimate. When the time comes for Hikari and Kai to go, it will be hard to say goodbye." Ashe said as she looked down. We nodded and Vaan held my hand tightly. Eventually, everyone went inside the tents to sleep. Fran and I sat down on the sand with our weapons lying next to us.

"So Fran…." I started. Fran looked at me. "How are things with you and Balthier?" I asked her softly.

"I do not know what you mean." Fran answered. I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh well. I don't know why you guys don't want your relationship to be like, girlfriend and boyfriend. Why professional?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I guess….I guess it just turned out to be like that." Fran said as she turned her head to the side. I smiled.

"I can tell you have feelings for him. You should let him know." I suggested. Everything became silent after that. When we got sleepy, we woke up Penelo and Ashe, then the night went on like that. I fell asleep right after waking up Penelo and Ashe. I slept beside Kai-nii with my glasses in my pouch. My pouch, bag, and boots were in a corner. I kept my skirt on so I would get ready faster in the morning.


	22. New Person? What?

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Giving credit to my buddy MFG for being my editor and yes, also making his WONDERFUL and EPIC OC ^^! :) -tackle hug-**

**A/N: OOOOH Did you guys notice anything different in the Disclaimer? Hmmm? ;) So uhm, yes, just continue reading! ^^ Haha**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: haha yeup, they're finally together nao ^^ And hahahah yeah, it was kinda awkward for me to write about it :3 XD Oh, and btw, sorry about this announcement, I hope you understand ^^

**SO IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey so uh...well, I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of reviews. Really, I am. I've been dealing with it for a while, but now, I think my little wall broke. I really want you guys to comment! I want some feedback you guys! It's only been loveless an the living fantasy and my buddy commenting like every two or 4 chapters and such, so I have made an announcement. I'M NOT POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER (OTHER THAN THIS) UNTIL I GET 3 REVIEWS THAT ARE NOT FROM MY BUDDY OR LOVELESS AN THE LIVING FANTASY...I REPEAT, I AM NOT- you get the idea. :) So pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pleasssssseeeeeeeeeee PRETTY PWEASEEEEEE -puupy dog eyes- commeennnttt :)**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up to the smell of food. I groaned and realized no one was else inside the tent. "Huh?" I mumbled as I sat up and stretched. I yawned as I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my glasses. I got up and sleepily walked out of the tent.

"Oh Hikari! You're awake!" Penelo exclaimed with a smile. I saw everyone awake already!

"Ah! Did I oversleep?" I asked worriedly. Fran shook her head. Ashe giggled and pointed to my head.

"Your hair…" she commented. I widened my eyes and felt my messy hair. Vaan started laughing and so did Oniichan. I quickly fixed my hair with my comb and tied my hair back up into two pigtails.

"Come on now Hikari, everyone else is ready for our journey. Go back inside the tent and get your things ready. Breakfast is still cooking anyways." Basch stated. I nodded and went back inside. I put my knee high socks on, my boots, and I tied my boots up. I strapped on my pouch and put on my bag. I grabbed my weapons and headed out of the tent. Balthier handed me a canteen of water.

"Use this to rinse out the morning breath and….here." Balthier said as he handed me a mint. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Balthier replied. After I did that, we all ate our breakfast, which consisted of some fruits, water, and meat.

"I miss eating rice." I told Oniichan. He laughed.

"Me too." he replied. Once everyone finished and we all went to the bathroom, we all decided to continue and journey pass the Phon Coast and through the Tchita Uplands.

"How long will it take?" Penelo asked.

"Oh, on foot, about a few days." Balthier replied. Vaan groaned and he walked over to me. He held my hand and I held it back.

"Awwwww aren't you two just sweet?" Penelo asked teasingly. We both coughed and smiled as we both blushed. It took us about a day to go past the Phon Coast, then we reached the Tchita Uplands. I whipped out my blades as I saw two Coeurls.

"Fiends!" I exclaimed happily as I ran over to them and started slashing at them. The others followed me and helped me defeat them.

"You seem happy." Ashe commented. I nodded and smiled as I struck the Coeurl down. We continued on, when we saw a guy surrounded by 4 Crocs.

"Hey! Let's help him!" I exclaimed. Fran narrowed her eyes at the man.

"We should not help him." Fran said stiffly. I looked at her in surprise.

"Fran?" Balthier questioned. I sighed.

"There's no time for this! That guy is going to get pummeled if we don't help him!" I shouted. Penelo nodded and I ran over to the guy. "Hiyah!" I exclaimed as I slashed at two of the Crocs. They let out like a growl and then I saw the guy stare at me from the corner of my eyes. "Need help?" I said with a smile. The guy just nodded and Penelo ran over to us. "Penelo! Remember the move I talked about with you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Let's test it out!" I exclaimed. She nodded and went in front of me. I backed up a little and Penelo put both her hands together, palms facing up. She bent down and I sprinted towards her. My left foot touched her palms and she lifted me into the air. I was spinning around and I held my hands up. Shards of ice shot out of my palms and they hit all of the Crocs, eventually killing them all. I smirked as I landed on the ground on my feet. Although, more Crocs had arrived at the scene, and this time, the group had caught up with us.

The battle was over quicker than I thought it would be. Then again, there was all eight of us, plus the guy. He seemed barely winded by the fight, already preparing himself to move on. Before I could approach him, Balthier stepped up to me.

"Well, Hikari, I didn't know you could fly." he said, with his usual smirk. "Now tell me, where did you find wings? I've been searching for ages." I giggled, both embarrassed and smug. I looked over at Penelo, who was doing the same. I turned back to Balthier with a witty comeback of my own, but before I could say it I heard a voice behind me.

"I suppose I should thank you." I turned around, and there was the guy, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Your aid was not needed, but I appreciate the gesture." He had a voice that had almost no emotion to it. It was both soothing and somewhat disturbing.

"D-Don't mention it." I eventually stammered. He noticed my discomfort, and a small smile appeared on his face. But it wasn't a mocking smile. It was one of simple amusement. That smile slowly faded as he looked at the rest of the group, disappearing altogether when he saw Basch. I looked at Basch as well, noticing the guarded expression I hadn't seen since Bhujerba. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at the two. It was the guy who eventually broke the silence.

"You." With that one word we all felt the pent up pain and dislike that seemed to come pouring out of him.

"Yes, me." Basch responded in his serious tone of voice, one we hadn't heard since Vossler. It was then I realized the danger we might be in, if Basch had lost all the humor he had built up these past weeks.

"Not too bad, for a dead guy." the guy said with mild anger plain in his voice. Behind him, I saw Balthier give a small smirk as he recognized almost the exact phrase he himself had said when encountering Basch.

"Now please, don't go stealing my lines." he said, stepping guy turned slowly, again saying only one word.

"Lines?" While his back was turned, Basch gave Balthier a small, grateful smile. "But more importantly, who are you?"

"I am Balthier, the leading man in this tale of ours. Can't be having myself upstaged by a newcomer." Balthier replied with his usual charm. And, as usual, it had its intended effect. The guy's threatening stance slowly disappeared, and that small, amused smile reappeared. I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding, causing his smile to grow slightly.

"I wouldn't know. Not much of a theater person." the guy replied back, causing a small chuckle from Balthier. Before Balthier could say anything more, Penelo stepped up.

"That was…..that was some really powerful magic you were doing." she said hesitantly. "More powerful than any I could have done."

"Indeed it was." he replied, that small smile slowly fading into curiosity. "You are a mage as well?"

"Yes, though I'm still learning. All I can really do is healing, and small elemental magics."

At this, Vaan stepped close to Penelo, and whispered just loud enough for me to hear as well. "Penelo, what are you doing? We just met this guy. Who knows who he is?"

"Someone not that different from you." the guy said, apparently overhearing Vaan's suspicions. Vaan jumped, and gave the guy a guilty smile. "Someone who was pushed into the middle of something he didn't want to be part of, yet is determined to see it to its end." he continued in the same emotionless voice.

"Do you have a name?" Vaan asked.

* * *

><p>The guy stared at him for a long while, before slowly stating, "Names have a power of their own...you may call me Sem, if you must." After this, he deliberately turned away from Vaan, as if dismissing him, and looked at me again. This time, however, he didn't say anything, just kept staring at me with a look that made me a little uncomfortable. I put my hand over my mouth. *Is this the same guy as in Bhujerba?* I thought. I glanced at Vaan, who had a not so friendly expression on his face. I turned back to the guy, and saw a faint look of surprise. He glanced at Vaan as well, and gave him a small, almost mocking, nod before turning back to me. By this point, Kai-nii had come up behind me, and was giving the guy his 'protective older brother' glare. Again, the guy seemed amused by this, that small smile returning briefly before turning to Ashe. Again, there was a brief look of surprise. Then, completely shocking all of us, he gave a graceful, proper bow to her.<p>

"It seems I am to be saved by children and dead people." he said, gaining another small chuckle from Balthier. "Though I must say, I would be happier if it was just you, your Majesty." he said, with another small glare at Basch. Kai-nii was glaring at him as well, most likely because Ashe was his girlfriend. Ashe had a look of shock on her face that I hadn't seen since she learned Basch was still alive. Before she could recover, he turned to Fran, and all traces of amusement left his body. There was a look in his eyes that scared me, even more than when he had been glaring at Basch. I reached over and grabbed Vaan's arm, using him to help myself stay calm. It was then that I looked at Fran, and saw something I had never seen before.

As the guy glared at her, I saw emotions flashing across her face. Emotions for her were rare, but the ones I was seeing were even more so. There was obvious distrust, but also a little fear, and - could it be? - a tiny flicker of guilt?

The guy abruptly turned and stormed away, no longer noticing or caring about the rest of us. He stormed over to his few bags, which we hadn't noticed until then, and pulled a blade out from somewhere. He then began to very obviously sharpen it, the scraping sound sending chills along my body.

"What was that all about?" Kai-nii asked the group.

"What? You mean you don't know him?" Vaan said, surprised. "I thought you guys knew everything."

"We do. But he's not supposed to be in it…"

"What about you, Fran?" I asked. "He seemed to know you."

"Yes Fran, you seem to know something about him." Balthier said, turning to look at her. "Mind filling us in as well?"

Fran gave Balthier a long look, before quietly saying "No." before turning and walking a short distance away. As we all stared at Fran in confusion, we realized that the scraping sound had stopped. We all looked at Sem, who was intently scanning our surroundings, blade and staff held in each hand. I started toward him.

"Hey, Sem-" but was cut off as his hand closed around my mouth. *How did he move so fast?*

"Shhh." came his harsh whisper. "There are things here that are more dangerous than those Crocs." he whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Like that." he said, pointing off to the side.

Out of the crumbling ruins around us appeared what looked like dancing balls of earth, somehow suspended in the air.

"That is an Elemental." Sem said, in response to my unasked question. "I would guess an Earth one. They are very powerful, very dangerous. However, they are relatively harmless if you don't attract their attention."

We all stared in silence, not moving, as the Elemental slowly floated around the clearing we were in, occasionally passing kinda close to us. I noticed Vaan becoming fidgety.

"Vaan, no!" came Penelo's sharp whisper. *How does she know what he's thinking?* I thought, kinda jealous. *Oh right, they grew up together* I mentally face-palmed the Elemental began to wander off, in its lazy, roundabout way. But right as it was about to leave, Vaan suddenly ran after it, and grabbed at it. He began running back to us, a white glowing orb in his hand, and a triumphant smile on his face.

"Hey guys, look what I- GGGAAAHHHHH" he began, trailing into a scream of pain as the Elemental hit him with Quakera. That one spell was enough to knock him out.

"Vaan!" Penelo and I shouted, both starting to run over to him, only to be held back by Kai-nii and Basch.

"No, stop!" Kai-niichan shouted in my ear. "If it took him out in one hit, it can easily do the same for the rest of us."

And indeed, it was powering itself up for another Quakera, which it casted at me and Kai-nii. I closed my eyes and grabbed onto him, waiting for the blast to hit us. But it never did. I cautiously looked up, and there was what looked like a wall of ice between the Elemental and us. I looked around in surprise, and saw Sem with a look of pure concentration on his face. His staff was pointed at the wall of rock, and was the same color as the wall. *But I thought it was brown? Now it's tan-ish….*

As we watched, he gave a small shout, and...pushed the wall at the Elemental, knocking it back across the clearing.

"Now would be a good time to run!" he shouted over his shoulder at us. Without a second look at us, he sent a large ball of wind at the Elemental, which easily blocked it, and sent another Quakera back at him. The blast hit him right on, and he staggered.

But he didn't fall down. I heard Penelo gasp. "How is he so strong?"

We watched as Sem straightened up, and, catching sight of us, shouted "What are you still doing here? Run!" He turned back barely in time to catch the next Quakera, and he actually caught it. The blast hit his outstretched had, and stayed there. We watched as it slowly crumbled into pieces, and they were held in the air by wind, which he shot back at the Elemental. I don't know if creatures like Elementals could feel surprise, but I'm sure this one did. The chunks of earth had little effect on it, but it seemed to hesitate for a moment. Taking advantage of its pause, Sem ran forward, twirling his staff quickly in front, over his head, even behind his back, before giving a loud shout and slamming one end into the ground. Instantly what looked like a cage of ice formed around the Elemental.

"Now will you run?" he shouted at us, running toward us and the narrow exit. We turned and joined him, somehow keeping up with him as he all but flew through the maze of rocks.

"Did he just turn the earth into pieces and then throw it back?" Penelo gasped out, the admiration clear in her voice. "How did….."

"Not now." Sem shot over his shoulder. "Now we run."

And run we did.

* * *

><p><strong>-LEGASP- A new OC? Yesh, yesh it is true! And all credit goes to mah buddy MFG(Memories of the Forgotten Guardian) for making Sem, the OC! Sem is absolutely amazing, don'tcha think? ;) And if u think otherwise, well...just wait for the other chapters and I knoe u'll change ur mind! ^^<strong>


	23. Learning About Sem

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, my buddy MFG owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Giving credit to my buddy! Who co-wrote most of the chapters from here on (actually since the last chapter) and also being my editor! OH! It was his birthday yesterday, so if you're going to review (which I hope u all do) then say "Happy birthday buddy!" ^^**

**A/N:**

**Ok look, I just got really impatient, and that's wai I'm continuing to post my chapters. That, and my readers and buddy wanted me to :) So, I hope you guys enjoy! But seriously, I WANT you guys to review! It shows me how you guys feel about my story! I'm willing to listen u knoe :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: Haha here you go :) Thank you for commenting! I really really appreciate it and I do hope you comment some more! ^^ And awww thanks :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We ran for a long while, Sem not letting us slow down. We didn't stop until Vaan, still a little weak, finally tripped and fell. Sem sighed in annoyance, but let us stop and rest.

"About time." I heard Kai-niichan grumble as he dropped to the ground, missing the glare Sem gave him in return. Everyone was having trouble catching their breath, me and Vaan especially, although Basch and Fran were still standing. Sem was breathing harder too, yet nowhere near as bad as the rest of us.

After Penelo healed Vaan, Sem walked over to him."Why didn't you listen?" he said softly, though we could all hear the anger in it.

Vaan quickly stood up and held his ground. "What do you mean?"

"I warned everyone not to bother that Elemental, but you did anyway. It was a very careless and childish thing to do. That thing could have easily killed everyone here if I hadn't intervened, and then where would you be?"

"If you hadn't been surrounded by those Crocs, we would have never come across it!" Vaan shouted back.

"I never asked you for help."

"That's not the point!" Vaan seemed very angry and frustrated by this point. I walked up and put my hand on his arm, but he shrugged me off. I just sighed and walked back to Penelo's side. "And anyway, do you really believe that one guy could beat four Crocs?"

"No, I don't think so." Sem replied, with a calm tone that surprised me. "I know so. I came across a nest of them earlier, and destroyed most. I'm guessing you had seen very few of them before finding me?" Vaan's stunned silence was answer enough. "You saw me fighting them when you 'rescued' me, so you already know how powerful I am. And yet you deliberately put everyone in danger. Think about it a moment, if someone as powerful as me advises not going near something, especially when there's the group of you to help as well, logic tells us to actually listen to him. Apparently your parents never taught you about logic, did they?"

At that, there was dead silence in an instant. Penelo gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. I did the same, thinking *Bad choice of words...* Ashe, Balthier, and Kai-niichan all stared at Sem with astonishment and anger, while Fran glared at him with renewed hatred. Even Basch looked away, a pained expression on his face. I looked at Vaan, and almost cried from what I saw on his face. Where his anger had been, now there was just pain and loss. Without another word, he turned and slowly stumbled away. I was about to run up to him, but thought about it. *He needs some time….* I thought sadly.

Sem stared after him in confusion, then slowly turned and looked at us. Realization began to replace confusion as he saw our expressions. He turned and looked at Penelo for an explanation.

"His parents died when he was very young...he and his brother came and lived with us after that, until my parents died too...then his brother..." she trailed off, unable to continue.

"His brother died in Nalbina, two years ago." Basch put in. I saw understanding, surprise, and anger flash across Sem's face as he looked at Basch.

"With Vaan….." Penelo continued, "family is a very...painful topic to bring up."

"...I see." Sem said softly, looking over at Vaan with an unreadable expression. After a moment, he began to walk over to Vaan as we watched in silence. As he neared him, Vaan turned and glared at him. To our surprise, Sem stopped, even took a small step back.

"Well that's a first." said Balthier, releasing some of the tension we all felt.

After he recovered, Sem sat next to Vaan, who gave him another glare. Sem paused a moment, then leaned closer to Vaan and said something we couldn't hear. Vaan looked at him in surprise, then gave a slow nod. Sem placed a hand on his shoulder and said something else. Vaan nodded again, stronger this time. Sem nodded as well, before standing up and heading back to us. I went to go and comfort Vaan, but Sem stopped me as I passed. "Give him time." he said, before moving passed me and toward his stuff. I looked at Vaan once more, then reluctantly followed. Sem was a bit ahead of me, so I decided to catch up with him.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He turned to me and waited for me to catch up with him. "Will Vaan be all right?" I asked softly.

"He should be. He will." Sem replied. Then, we started to walk in silence. I took this chance to look at the new guy. Sem was probably about almost 6 feet tall, but not quite there yet. He had semi-curly dark brown hair that was a few inches above his shoulder and had smokey green-gray eyes. He was holding a plain wooden staff that was around 5 feet, and had a I think, detachable, almost 2 feet, blade on the end. *It's back to brown again….* I thought to myself. He was wearing a plain, dark purple/black shirt with strikingly bright blue, close fitting pants. Over that, he wore a dark green robe that came down to his knees. He wore mid-calf boots with metal braces on the sides. He also had a pendant around his neck.

"Is there any particular reason you're staring at me?" He asked. I let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Oh! Haha…sorry…." I said as I played with the hem of my skirt.

"I never did catch your name, and that older guy who seemed to be protective of you. Also, that mage." Sem said. I smiled.

"Well, that's my brother, Kai. He's dating Ashe. The mage is Penelo. I'm Hikari!" I exclaimed. He seemed a bit shocked about Kai-nii and Ashe being together, but he dropped the shocked look right away.

"Your name is…unusual.." Sem commented. "Where are you from? Your clothes and your brother's clothes are quite strange."

"Ah, that's right. You didn't tell the newcomer about you two." we heard Balthier say from behind us. We both turned around.

"Oh! That's right! Hikari and I are….." Kai-nii explained the whole thing to Sem. After taking it all in, Sem nodded.

"That is strange….but I believe it nonetheless." Sem replied. He then turned to stare at Basch and glared at him once again, before walking ahead of us.

"H-hey! S-sem!" I exclaimed as I ran after him. Once I caught up with him, I grabbed his robe, preventing him from going any further. "You're…..you're misunderstanding Basch!" I exclaimed. He stared at me cluelessly. I let go of his robe, and he stood up straight, staring at me. "It….it wasn't him who killed the King." I explained. Sem scoffed.

"Yeah right." he said.

"It's true! I just told you my older brother and I know everything, right? Well…..Basch has a twin brother. He's the one that killed the king." I said. Sem stared at me for a while.

"I…..I am not sure if I should believe you. But, I'll believe you for now." I nodded in understanding. We waited for the others to catch up, then we continued on our way. We came across a few Coeurls, and I instantly ran over to one, slashing it up. All of a sudden, I heard a thunder spell and I shrieked, instantly falling to the ground, covering my ears.

"What's wrong with her?" Sem asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"She's scared of Thunder! We can't cast it, because she'll have a break down." Balthier replied with a grunt. I heard someone run over to me and embrace me.

"It's all right…." Vaan whispered. He slowly got me up and I looked up at him with a small smile. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded and he released me.

"Are you?" I asked him back with some sadness in my eyes. He nodded and gave me a small smile. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back, kissing me at the top of my head. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled as he released me.

"I'm truly sorry for that." Sem apologized.

"It's ok! Let's continue on!" I exclaimed as I held Vaan's hand in mine.

"Hey you guys. Remember that orb thing I was holding earlier? Look." Vaan said as he took it out.

"A feystone." Sem and I both stated. We looked at each other. Sem talked about the feystone for a bit, then we continued on. As we walked, I noticed Fran was always staying as far away from Sem as possible. *Hm….I wonder what happened between them…* I thought to myself. Sem was looking at me for a little, then looked away when I turned to him. I caught him staring, and his stare made me feel uncomfortable. *I've seen this stare before! Sem is definitely that guy from Bhujerba!* I thought. I walked up to Sem and stared at him as we walked.

"What is it?" he asked. I looked down at the ground.

"You're…you're that guy from Bhujerba, right? The one who was staring at me?" I asked. Sem widened his eyes for a split second, before reverting back to normal and nodding.

"Yes. That was me."

"Uhmm…..why were you staring at me?"

"No reason." Sem replied. I eyed him warily, before settling for a nod.

"Ok then…." I said with a small smile. He stared at me again and had a faint smile on his face. I grabbed my gloves from my pouch and put them on, just because I felt like it.


	24. Setting up Camp and Thunder

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, mah bud MFG owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Credit to my buddy/teacher/editor/co-author! :) Haha see? He's so many kinds of people to me ^^**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: ah ne~ Thanks! ^^ haha yeup, you guys will learn more about Sem soon enough :) Aweee haha yeah Poor Vaan

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

While we walked, everyone noticed Penelo and I were getting tired. "Well it's decided. We shall take some rest." Balthier stated with a small smile. We nodded and sat down under some trees. I noticed Sem standing a few feet away from us, so I decided to stand up and walk over to him.

"Hey." I said with a smile. "Whatcha doing here alone?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sem replied.

"Sooo, what were you doing out there alone? And don't you have any family?" I asked him.

"The past is gone, why keep living in it?" he asked me as he turned towards me. I looked up at him in surprise, then nodded.

"I guess….I guess you're right." I said with a small smile. Sem turned to me and simply stared for a few seconds.

"HEY YOU TWO! COME OVER HERE!" Penelo shouted happily. I nodded and held Sem's arm.

"Let's go." I said with a smile. I dragged him towards the others and made him sit next to me. We started talking amongst each other, when I saw Fran's ears twitch. "What's wrong Fran?" I asked her.

"Over there. Behind you in the bush." she stated. I nodded and turned my head, holding my hand up to the bush. I was going to blast a fireball, when a fireball shot from Sem's hand and into the bush. I smiled at him and he nodded, but turned his attention back to the bush where the Crocs were coming out. We all instantly got up and readied our weapons. I instantly sprinted over to one Croc, fighting it off. I didn't notice a Croc was behind me though.

"Hika-" Vaan was cut off by Sem quickly throwing a fireball at the Croc behind me. I turned around and Sem stared at me. We locked eyes for a moment.

"T-thank you." I said.

"No problem." Sem replied. I saw a Croc sneaking up on Sem and instantly threw my blades at it. It growled and Sem started attacking it. While he did that, Sem threw my blades back at me. I caught them, but once I did that, a Croc struck me across the back.

"Argh!" I exclaimed as I fell to the ground.

"Hikari!" Vaan shouted. Penelo quickly ran over to me and healed me.

"Thanks Penelo…" I muttered. She nodded and helped me up. I'm guessing the others had finished the rest of the Crocs off, because everyone ran over to me.

"What was that! If you hadn't thrown her blades back at her, she wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Vaan shouted at Sem, who staring at him with some amusement in his eyes.

"Calm down. How was I supposed to know that the Croc was there behind her when I was fighting off a Croc and throwing her blades back to her at the same time?" Sem asked, a bit irritated.

"Sh-" Vaan was cut off by Penelo.

"You guys! Shut up! Can't you see we need to get moving? Come on!" Penelo exclaimed. I grabbed Vaan's hand and went ahead with him.

"Hey…you ok?" I asked him softly. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine." he replied. I turned my head to see Sem talking with Penelo. I then had an uneasiness in my stomach. I stopped and turned to the others.

"Wait you guys." I said.

"What is it?" Fran asked. I laughed nervously and smiled sheepishly.

"I need to pee…." I stated. After a few seconds, everyone started laughing, giggling, or chuckling at me. Sem looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Now that you mention it, I need to go too." Penelo said. I laughed at her.

"All right, follow me." Fran said with a very faint smile as she grabbed our hands and led us to where bushes were. After we did our business, we headed back to the group. We continued on, and it was getting dark.

"Let's rest for the night." Balthier stated as we found some trees.

"Over there." Basch stated as he pointed to them.

"I'll go find some wood to start a fire!" I shouted as I ran off somewhere. Suddenly, I sensed something behind me and I readied my blades. I lowered them when I saw it was just Sem. "Oh! It's just you, Sem." I said with a smile.

"I'll help you." he said with a small smile. I nodded and found a few pieces of wood. As we looked for more wood, I started singing a song. I was singing "More Than a Friend" by Stevie Hoang.

"You're talented in singing." Sem commented. I stopped singing for a moment, and turned to him. He looked at me with a small smile.

"Thanks…." I said softly. While I was walking, I tripped on something. "Yow!" I exclaimed softly as I twisted my ankle and fell on the ground. Sem dropped the wood he was collecting and ran over to me. He swiftly lifted me up and carried me back to the others. "U-uh…." I stuttered.

"Don't worry. I'm bringing you back to the others." he said. I widened my eyes at him as a pink hue spread across my face. *W-what is this guy saying? Doesn't he know I like Vaan?* I thought to myself. When we got back to the group, everyone turned to us.

"H-huh?" Vaan muttered.

"She tripped and twisted her ankle, so I carried her here." Sem explained as he laid me down gently on the ground. He grabbed one of his bags and put it under my left foot. "Just keep that there and I'll pick up the wood." he said as he left. I stared off at him as he walked away. *What a strange guy…..* I thought.

"Hey Hikari." Vaan called out as he sat next to me. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair. Vaan pecked me on the cheek unexpectedly.

"I love you." he said with a smile. I turned red and looked down.

"I love you too…" I muttered softly with a giggle. I looked up and saw Balthier, Basch, and Fran gone. "Where-" I was cut off by Penelo.

"They went looking for food." Penelo said with a smile. I noticed Kai-nii was glaring at Vaan, and Vaan cleared his throat as he looked away.

"Hikari…gimme your mp3. I want to listen to it." Kai-nii said. I nodded and reached for it in my pouch. I grabbed it and handed it to Oniichan. Sem came back with some wood and placed them together. He casted Fire on the wood and we had ourselves a little campfire. The others came back with some food and meat.

"What happened to your foot?" Balthier asked.

"I tripped and fell. Sem carried me back." I explained.

"I could've gotten her." Vaan glared at Sem. Sem simply looked at Vaan in amusement.

"But you didn't." Sem pointed out.

"I was on the other side of the camp. I couldn't get to her that quickly." Vaan replied, irritated.

"And your point is…?" Sem asked. Vaan was about to retort, but I cleared my throat.

"We should cook the food now…right…guys?" I asked with a deadly smile. Vaan gulped and so did Penelo.

"R-right!" Ashe exclaimed.

"Hikari….check your phone what date it is in our world." Kai-nii asked me as he bit on a piece of meat. Everyone looked at me as I got my phone out. A soft gasp escaped my lips as I checked the date at the top.

"September…..16th…." I said softly as a few tears started escaping my eyes.

"Why….what happened on that date?" Basch asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Kai-nii also gasped slightly as he looked down.

"The date….t-the…d-date…" I struggled to say as more tears poured out and dripped onto my meat.

"Hikari?" Penelo called me softly. I couldn't take it anymore as I dropped my meat on the ground and my phone fell on my lap. I took off my glasses and set them down as I buried my face in my hands, sobbing.

"Hikari!" I could hear Vaan and Balthier exclaim. I felt someone rubbing my back.

"What happened?" Basch asked Kai-nii softly. I could hear Kai-nii crying a bit.

"That's the date….that our dad died." he replied. I kept crying and crying, eventually stopping. I wiped the last of my tears up, before putting back on my glasses.

"I'm…-sniffle-…I'm sorry you guys." I said as I sniffled.

"It's ok to cry Hikari…" Ashe said softly. I realized that the one rubbing my back was Sem. I sniffled and put on a big smile.

"Well! What are you guys moping around for? We should get to sleep!" I exclaimed happily, trying my best to hide my sadness. I wanted the atmosphere to be happier. I casted Watera on the campfire and took off my pouch and bag, setting them aside with my blades. I turned to see the others just staring at me. "I uh….I'm just going to go off somewhere by myself, but I won't be too far!….Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked as I walked away. I saw a small bridge, so I went across it and sat on it, overlooking the dirt path under it. I sighed. "Otou-san…..why did you have to go?" I whispered. All of a sudden, it started to rain. I turned my head around as I saw Sem walking towards me.

"Hey….you ok?" he asked. He sat down beside me.

"Yup. I'm all right." I replied. We both stood up. "Let's head ba-" I was cut off by thunder booming. I flinched and whimpered, then Sem turned to me. Thunder boomed again and this time, I held onto Sem's robe. _BOOM!_ I quickly hugged Sem, my grip tightening each time thunder boomed. I felt him carry me back to the camp.

"Hikari!" Vaan and Kai-nii exclaimed. I was crying a little. Vaan took me in his arms and embraced me tightly. After the rain and thunder had died down, I was already fast asleep in Vaan's arms.


	25. Talk with Sem

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, my buddy MFG owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**BUDDDDDYYYY EDITED AND CO-WROTE MOST THE CHAPTERS FROM HERE ON SO THANKIESS! :3 -hugs-**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once I woke up, I blushed a little, finding myself in Vaan's arms. I quietly got off of him and stretched silently. I got my comb out and fixed my hair, then looked down to see a fire. *Who started the- Oh! Fran…* I thought as I realized she was the only other one awake. I stifled a giggle as I saw Sem sleeping. He looked so peaceful! I then turned around to see Fran. "Ah there she is…" I muttered as I ran over to her. She was dragging a dead Coeurl, some leaves, and some fruits. "Good morning Fran! Let me help!" I exclaimed as I took the leaves and fruits from her.

"Ah good morning Hikari. Thank you." she said with a small smile. Once we got to the campfire, we sat down and started cooking the meat.

"Fran, is there something wrong with you and Sem? You guys always stay away from each other." I commented.

"It's nothing." Fran replied. I continued cooking the meat.

"Fran, did something happen between you an-"

"I said it was nothing." Fran repeated. I sighed.

"Fine. But when you're ready to say something, I'm here to listen." I told her softly as I finished cooking two pieces of meat. I set them down on a leaf and cooked some more. Once we finished cooking them, everyone was still sleeping. "Geez….lazy asses." I mumbled. I quickly smirked as I got an idea. "Fran…cover your ears." I warned her. She looked at me curiously, but nodded and did so anyways. I took a deep breath and let out an ear-splitting, horrifying shriek. Everyone woke up and Sem went up and across the clearing, staff in hand. I gaped at his speed. *Again…how the hell does he move that fast!* I thought. I saw him sigh and walk back towards us.

"What was that!" Kai-nii shouted. I started laughing and laughing, pounding my fists on the ground. Everyone sighed in relief, now knowing it was just a joke. When everyone got ready, we all ate our breakfast. I was eating a bit too fast though, for I started to choke. Vaan was sitting right next to me, so I turned away from the others and he patted my back. I spit out the piece of fruit I had choked on, and I started to cough. "Hah! Fatass…" Kai-nii muttered. I turned to him and glared.

"What -cough- was that?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. Kai-nii gulped and laughed nervously.

"Haha, nothing nothing."

"Oniichan no Baka. Hentai…." I muttered.

"I am not an idiot or a pervert!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Oniichan shouted. I scoffed.

"Shithead…" I mumbled as I drank some water. Kai-nii glared at me and I stuck out my tongue.

"Dumbass bitch…" Oniichan said, a little louder than when I had said shithead.

"Annoying manwhore!" I said in a normal tone. Oniichan was about to retort, but Penelo said something first.

"Wow, you two sure fight a lot." Penelo commented.

"And cuss…." Vaan added.

"Well, we are siblings after all." I replied with a smirk. Kai-niichan nodded, agreeing with me. Once we finished our food, we continued on. We saw the cave up ahead, but it was getting very dark out.

"It's decided. We'll continue in the morning and set up camp first." Basch stated. We nodded. I was very happy, because I knew what was inside. I never liked those weird tomato-head monsters much. They creeped me out. We set up camp for the night. As usual, Sem set his stuff up a little distance away.

In the middle of the night, I had to pee. As I was heading back to my sleeping space, I noticed Sem standing by the cliff, looking out over the Highlands. But what made me stop was the look on his face. I've seen several expressions of his before: anger, amusement, concentration, and of course the blank stare that could mean anything. I had never seen sadness before, though. As I walked over to him, I noticed that he was holding that pendant of his, and seemed to be talking to himself while doing so.

"Hey. Sem." I said softly. "You ok?"

For a long while, I wasn't sure if he had heard me. He eventually said "How can I be ok when the only thing in my life worth protecting was taken from me?", so softly I could barely hear him. I moved closer to him, not saying anything. "How can I be ok, when I didn't do anything to prevent it?" he said, a little louder this time. "How can I be ok, when everyone always takes so long to get moving, and then moves slowly all the time?" he said, louder. "How can I be ok, when you are always bothering me, asking me pointless questions, getting in my way, almost forcing me to look out for you in battle?" he all but shouted, finally turning to look at me.

Stunned and hurt, I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I quickly turned and walked back to camp.

"Wait...Hikari, wait!" Sem called after me, in a completely different tone of voice. I stopped, but didn't turn around. "Hikari..." I heard him walk up behind me."Hikari...I'm sorry. That wasn't directed at you. It was at me...I never meant to take it out on you." He was right behind me at this point. He put his hands on my shoulders, and slowly turned me around to face him. Through my tears, I could see that he really was sorry.

"I-It's alr-alright." I hiccupped, trying to hold back my tears.

"No it's not." he said. "It was wrong for me to take out my anger at one of the few people who's been kind to me...My anger and pain isn't from you, so there's no reason for you to have to take it."

I blinked up at him, amazement slowly washing away my tears. This was the most I had heard him speak before at one time. And not only that, he was being nice about it. I nodded, then without thinking, wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. He seemed startled by it, then to my surprise, returned the hug. We stayed like that for a while, before he slowly pulled away and looked over the cliff again. I walked over and stood next to him, looking as well.

After a moment, I asked softly, "What are you looking at?"

"My past." he replied softly. "My mistakes."

"Well why are you doing that?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise. "Wasn't it you who said that living in the past is pointless, and only causes more hurt?"

"Something like that, yes." he chuckled. "But I'm not living there. Just watching it pass by again..."

We stood in silence for a while longer, before I said, "Can I ask you another question?"

"If you must." he replied, in his usual tone. But I saw the hint of a smile on his lips, so I knew he didn't mind.

"Can you tell me about your pendant? I see you holding it all the time."

He was silent for a long time. Finally, he said, "It belongs to a friend...whom I failed to protect." He fell silent again, just staring into his past. I started growing impatient, waiting for him to continue. Right as I was about to ask for more, he turned and said, "And no, I'm not going to tell you who. Not yet, at least." with a small smirk on his face.

*Who could it be? A girlfriend…wait…..he just said friend.* I thought. Obviously, I was disappointed, but decided not to push him for more. Instead, I said, "Alright." before smiling and giving him another hug.

After I released him, he chuckled as he asked, "What was that for?"

"You needed it." I laughed as I turned back to camp, feeling his gaze on me as I went. Right as I got back to the campsite, I heard a faint "Thank you" from behind me. I laid down, smiling, and went right to sleep.


	26. Sochen Cave Palace

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, Memories of the Forgotten Guardian owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**My BUDDYYY owns his oc and was my co-author AND editor for most of the chapters from here on ^^ Thanks bud! :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: haha yeup ur right, it's a loveeee triangleee! ^^ and yesh, the reason for her fear of thunder remains unknown...but aweeee haha wai u no likey Sem? He's supposed to be a good guy x). You'll come around, and I'm sure a tear or two will escape in one of these chapters. ^^

To loveless an the living fantasy: Thank you! and haha cool! oh yeah LOL, i don't do tht with my siblings, but I do it a lot with my cousins...a LOT.. XD

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I groaned as I got up from sleeping. I stretched and yawned. "Ah, looks like she's awake." I heard Balthier say. I rubbed my eyes and put on my glasses.

"Good morning Hikari!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Morning…" I mumbled as I stood up.

"Come on now Hikari. Eat your breakfast that Basch and Sem had cooked." Balthier told me. I nodded, then opened my eyes wider.

"W-wait….did you say Basch and Sem? Cooked? Together?" I asked as I looked at Sem. Sem nodded and shot me a faint smile. I grinned as I sat next to him and started eating the food they had cooked for us. Once everyone got ready and everything, we headed inside the Cave Palace. Vaan was holding my hand.

"Hey, you sure this rabbit hole's really the way into Archades?" Vaan asked.

Balthier replied, "Better a hare unseen than a rat in a trap. Then again, if you'd prefer to go knocking on the front gates of the city, be my guest."

"But what about once we're inside? Won't the city watch find us?" Penelo asked. I smirked.

"Hah! I'd like to see them try." I said.

"We'll do what we can to blend into the crowd. Our names may be notorious, but our faces are not far-known." Ashe stated.

"True, true. You're our princess, and we didn't even recognize you." Vaan said.

"I noticed." Ashe said as she walked away. I punched Vaan lightly on the shoulder and walked up to Ashe.

"Way to go Vaan!" I shouted sarcastically. Ashe and I walked beside each other through the cave.

"How did you ever fall for him I wonder?" Ashe asked with a smile. I giggled.

"I could ask you the same! How did you ever fall for my idiot of a brother?" I asked her, saying it loud enough for Oniichan to hear. I heard him scoff. We continued through the cave and I was ahead of everyone. I didn't notice a Zombie Knight about to strike me, until Sem grasped my hand and pulled me towards him. Fran swiftly threw a Phoenix Down at the Zombie Knight and he disintegrated into dust. "T-thank you…" I told Sem with a smile.

"You're welcome. Just watch out next time." he said with a smile. I nodded and he let go of me. We continued on, then arrived at a huge room.

"Weapons!" Kai-niichan and I shouted as we readied ours. Everyone readied theirs as well when we saw the monsters with fruit-shaped heads.

"….Are you kidding?" Balthier asked, dumbfounded at the creatures.

"Don't let their appearances fool you. They're stronger than they lo- YOW!" I shouted as one swiftly attacked me. "See?" I said as I rubbed my side. I threw my blades at the Topstalk, and Vaan helped me out by slashing at it as well. The Topstalk was able to get a hit at me though, and I started feeling very woozy. "H-help…." I struggled to say as I put my hand over my mouth, just about ready to throw up. Fran swiftly ran towards me and quickly forced an Antidote in my mouth. I gasped and thanked her. I turned to Sem, who was having no problem with defeating the Onion Queen. I smiled as I saw my next target. Penelo was struggling against the Pumpkin Star. I ran over to her and held my hand out. "Please….chill out." I said as the pumpkin soon turned into a pumpkin-sicle. Penelo did the finishing blow as she struck the Pumpkin Star with her daggers, and the ice cracked into tiny million pieces.

"Hikari!" Basch exclaimed from behind me. I turned around just in time to see the Alarune King about to strike me. I ducked and Basch slashed it up with his sword. As the Alarune King fell to the ground, I used it as a springboard, so I jumped on it, flipped over, and landed on the ground successfully. Once we finished them all up, we continued on our way. I was now walking beside Basch, who seemed back to normal.

"Hey Basch…" I said. He turned to me.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You're awesome." I said with a smile. He looked at me in surprise, then formed a smile on his face.

"Thank you Hikari." he said.

"Agh! There are so many places to go!" Kai-nii shouted. I shook my head and turned to him. So did everyone else.

"Oniichan! Come on! We've played the game 3 times already and finished it those 3 times! You should know by now that we have to just go north!" I exclaimed. Kai-nii groaned.

"Whateverrrrr…" was the reply I got. While we walked, I turned my head around slightly to see that Balthier and Sem were talking to each other. I heard something that Sem said, which made Balthier smirk.

"I generally consider myself a supporting role, anyway." Sem commented. I walked backwards and let them catch up with me.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" I asked.

"Hikari, we were just talking about how wonderful you are." Balthier said sarcastically. I glared at him, then smirked. I pulled him down to my level.

"You do know that I could just easily reveal to Fran that you've supposedly slept with every girl in Ivalice, and that would ruin your chances with Fran, right?" I whispered. Balthier looked at me with a smug look and smirked.

"Ah….you got me. I believe I am rubbing off on you Hikari. Good job with the comeback, but…the leading man always wins in the end." Balthier replied wittily. I simply nodded and smiled as I ran over to Vaan to talk to him. Vaan held my hand and we talked about random things. We continued north, and my legs were eventually getting tired.

"Um…." I started. Everyone looked at me.

"Let me guess. You want a piggyback ride?" Kai-nii asked with a knowing smile. I nodded.

"I'll do it." both Sem and Vaan said at the same time. Vaan glared at Sem, and Sem just simply stared back.

"Let me do it." Vaan stated.

"Why should I?" Sem asked.

"I'm better suited for her."

"Because…..?"

"Because I'm stronger!" Vaan exclaimed. Sem scoffed.

"And your point is….?" Sem asked. Vaan huffed.

"Guys, quit it!" Penelo and I both exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"If both are you are going to fight over it, I'll do it." Balthier said. He walked over to me and crouched down. "Well?" he asked. Without a second thought, I jumped onto his back and Balthier piggybacked me for a while. I could see Vaan glaring at Sem, while Sem was smirking at Vaan. Before we entered the door where the Ahriman was, I made Balthier let go of me. I turned to the others and smiled.

"Alrighty! Another boss in here, and he's a flying one, so just use long ranged weapons or magic." I explained. Everyone nodded and we headed inside, the Ahriman already waiting for us. I instantly casted Waterga on it, and it shrieked. Basch struck it with a simple Fire spell, while Fran started shooting her arrows at it. It tried to hit Ashe with its wing, but she dodged it. Sem ran over to her.

"Your majesty, please be careful." Sem stated.

"I told you to call me Ashe, didn't I?" Ashe asked him with a small smile. Sem said nothing as he ran over to Penelo, who was having difficulty with conjuring up a Blizzara spell.

"Penelo…you need to concentrate and focus really hard." Sem advised her.

"I'm trying!" Penelo exclaimed.

"You're too tense….loosen up, and then try again." Sem told her with a faint smile. Penelo did just that and she actually casted Blizzara on the Ahriman!

"Woo hoo! Way to go Penelo!" I shouted. "Agh!" I shrieked as the Ahriman casted Thunder. "Dammit…" I muttered as I shrieked again when he casted Thunder. I fell to my knees and covered my ears. I felt someone hugging me, and saw that it was Penelo. Once the Ahriman was defeated, everyone was panting and I was still on the ground with Penelo hugging me.

"That…was tough." Ashe commented.

"Indeed it was." Balthier replied. I let go of Penelo and straightened myself up, then turned to the others.

"Let's go." I said with a small smile. While we walked to Old Archades, Sem talked to me a bit, even though he was usually quiet.

"So, were you all right back there?" he asked me. I nodded. Sem kept staring at me as we walked.

"Now, is there any particular reason you're staring at me?" I asked teasingly, mocking him from when we met for the first time. He faintly smiled and shook his head.

"Ah. It is nothing." he said. "Although…." he started as he had on a small smirk. He reached down to me and rubbed my cheek with his fingers. "You have dirt right…there." he said. A pink hue spread across my face and Sem had on an amused look. I just looked away and continued to walk to the Old Archades. Occasionally, I would walk with Vaan and hold his hand.


	27. Archades Part 1

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, my awesome buddy owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**OH YEH buddy owns his OC and he's edited all of my chapters, and written some of 'em as well! Thanks teach! :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: Aweeee thank you! haha rly, I feel very touched whenever I read something like this from each of my readers! :) And ohhh I see haha, yesh, Balthier giving a piggyback is a very rare thang haha XD Oh! There won't be so mucch fighting, because Sem's more of a 'not start a fight' person, and Vaan is always held back by either Penelo or Hikari so yeah ^^ I really am grateful for you commenting, because I now know how you feel about my story.

To loveless an the living fantasy: haha yeah, but Sem's all right ^^ He's going to loosen up eventually haha XD

I WISH THAT OTHER PEOPLE -AHEM- :) COULD ALSO COMMENT SO I KNOE HOW'D THEY FEEL -nudge nudge wink wink- ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we finally got out of the cave, we were in a run-down village, otherwise known as Old Archades. Balthier stretched, and I copied him. "Smells less like a capital... and more like a sewer." Vaan stated as he walked up beside me.

"Even empires have need of sewers. The runoff from Archades proper pools here: those who lack papers to live in the city itself. The mighty who have fallen, and the fallen who would be mighty. Their eyes never leave Archades." Balthier replied.

"I guess it must be a lot nicer than this place." Vaan commented.

Balthier smirked, "Oh, to be sure. Archades reeks of a different filth. Let's be off! We can follow our noses to Draklor." Balthier led the way and we followed. As we walked, a few old geezers were eyeing Penelo, Ashe, Fran, and me a bit….perversely. Out of instinct, I grabbed the nearest person's arm, which happened to be Balthier.

"Ah! Sorry Balthier." I muttered. Balthier patted my head.

"It's quite all right. And by the way, don't worry about those old men. They won't be able to do anything." Balthier replied. All I did was nod and continued holding onto Balthier's arm. We arrived at the staircase that led up to Archades, but two Archadian soldiers were blocking it, refusing to let us through without the proper credentials.

"Proper credentials my ass." I muttered as we just stood around, stumped on what to do.

"Well, well, well...there's a sight for sore eyes. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Not here." a man said. We all turned around to see….Jules! I narrowed his eyes at him. Balthier smirked.

"You know this guy?" Vaan asked.

"An old...friend. He's a streetear - a peddler of rumor and hearsay, by the name of Jules. He'd bite a gil given him by his own mother, and shave it by half to pay for her funeral." Balthier introduced.

"Sometimes an ear with tight purse strings's the order of the day. Like when a pirate decides he fancies going _up_ in the world." Jules explained.

"To the City? You know a way?" Vaan questioned him.

"In Archades, knowledge is power. And power has a way of opening doors, boy. Now, a fool will buy a sack of feathers for his pillow, but a wise man... he'll buy the whole stinking cockatrice and get his fill of meat into the bargain. So, wise man, how does 1500 gil sound?" Jules asked. Everyone turned towards Kai-niichan and me. I sighed and nodded.

"Do it. We have no choice." I replied. Vaan handed Jules the 1500 gil.

"Bright boy. You learn fast. I call this meeting to order. Tell me, boy, heard any rumors in town?" Jules asked.

"I haven't heard much of anything." Vaan replied.

Jules stated, "I need to hear before I talk. A boy would do well to see what his ears can pick up off the streets." Vaan still looked confused.

"He means to eavesdrop, gossip." I explained for him. Vaan nodded and did just that. While he did that, I noticed Sem sitting by himself. "Hey, why are you so quiet?" I asked him softly. He looked up at me and I sat down next to him.

"I don't know." Sem replied. There were a few moments of silence. "Hikari…remember that friend I told you about?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you want to hear a little about her?" I nodded. "Well, her name was Deo. Her parents were killed in the war, so that made us- I mean her, an orphan. She was a mage like Penelo. I began to teach her magic. I won't go into details, but she was abducted. I don't know why, and I don't know when, but she was." Sem explained. I looked at him worriedly. "What got me confused though was that….there was nothing to indicate a struggle. Someone else was obviously there, but...it's almost as if they waited for her to get ready...I don't get it." he continued on. I looked at him.

"This pendant is the only thing left from her parents." he said. "It was the last birthday gift she got from them. She would never willingly part with it. Yet when I got back that day, there it was, lying on my bed. Not thrown there, placed there neatly...that's the only reason I didn't tear apart all of Archades looking for her." he added. I just nodded and watched him clutch the pendant again. We had a few moments of silence.

"Are you….all right? Glad you could talk about it?" I asked him. He nodded and gave me a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it. And yeah, I'm actually glad I could." Sem said as he stood up and pulled me up with him. I gave him a quick hug, and we just stood there, watching Vaan gossip for a little.

"After my parents...died, she was all I had. Her family took me in as their own, and life was...bearable. Then the war came, 2 years ago, and they died as well. All we had left was each other. Now she doesn't even have that." he said, with harsh bitterness on that last statement. I looked at him, and was shocked to see tears running down his face. Without saying anything, I wrapped my arms around him, and help him close. He didn't pull away, just sat there in my arms. We stayed like this for a long time. I pulled away after a while and smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" I asked him. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks." he said. I smiled. He turned his head. "Let's go. The others are running up the stairs." he said softly. I nodded and looked up at him once again. We began to walk up the stairs. *Great, soooo many steeeepppss* I thought.

As we were walking back to everyone else, Sem stopped, and looked at me. "I...I am sorry for making you a bit uncomfortable these past few days." I looked at him, shocked. Seeing my face, he chuckled, then said, "Yes, I noticed. And I am sorry. It's just...you remind me of her, and..." he trailed off, looking a little sheepish.

"It's alright, Sem." I said with a smile. "I understand...I think."

He looked at me, then said, "Not yet, but you will." I looked at him, confused. "You and Kai will eventually leave, right? And go back to your own home?" I nodded. "Then you will feel it when you get home, and you go walking somewhere, and you see someone who looks like Vaan. And yes, I noticed that too." he said, chuckling at my expression. "You will find how difficult it is to resist what you feel..." he trailed off again, with the same look I had seen in Bhujerba, and when we met him, and countless other times on his face.

Now that I understood that look, I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my cheeks growing red. I heard his soft chuckle from behind me, followed by, "I am sorry, I couldn't resist doing that again." I turned back around, and found him standing very close to me. I looked up at him and he seemed to smile at me. He then started to lean down towards me and my cheeks got even more red. I don't know why I did it, but I leaned in closer. *What am I doing?…..* I thought. Then, his lips brushed against mine and we shared a kiss. I didn't know why we kissed, but we just…did. I could feel Sem place his hands on my waist as he kind of deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes for a few moments, kissing him, then felt him pull away. We both opened our eyes and I widened mine. Sem just simply grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I held his hand and followed him up the stairs, still flustered about what had happened. When we caught up with the others, who were waiting for us, Vaan had noticed us holding hands. He glared at Sem, and Sem smiled. He gave me a slight push in Vaan's direction, then turned and walked away to the others.

"Are you all right?" Vaan asked. I nodded slowly and looked down. We continued walking until we got inside Archades. *What…..what just happened? Did I just…..kiss….Sem?…But I love Vaan…* I thought, still out of it. Vaan ran with me to observe the surroundings.

"You're gaping like a fish out of water." Penelo commented as we both giggled.

"I'm just checking out the city. Even if it _is_ the Empire." Vaan commented.

"Uh huh…righttt." I said with a small smile.

"You've changed, Vaan. You were always marching to your own beat... impatient, even. In a good way." Penelo said.

Vaan replied, "Maybe it's because I've seen more now. Never imagined I'd ever come this far away from home. Hey, Larsa's here in the city, isn't he? He's a tough one. I wonder how he's doing."

"You always were a soft touch, Vaan. You know what's amazing? I thought I'd go my whole life without meeting people like the Princess, or Lord Larsa. And here we are in the capital! And also meeting you, Hikari! And your brother! To think, there's actually other worlds out there!" Penelo shouted. I smiled at her as she slung her arm around my shoulder.

"I know! It's a little over my head sometimes." Vaan commented. Basch walked up to us.

"Good, Vaan. You've come to understand the difficulties of serving royalty." Basch stated.

Vaan replied, "Hey, I'm just along for the ride." Penelo and I looked at each other with small smiles.

"That wasn't a complaint, was it, Basch?" we both asked. He cleared his throat.

"Right. Let's get moving." he stated"Hey!" I shouted.

"Don't change the subject!" Penelo finished.

"Right." Basch answered. We started laughing, then moved on. I felt like something, or someone….was missing.

"We go our separate ways here, Vaan. I've some business to attend to. We'll meet again later." Balthier stated as he walked away.

"Huh? Hey-" Vaan stopped as he realized Balthier was ignoring him.

"Oh well, let's explore!" Penelo shouted.

"Bye, we'll meet up with you guys later." Kai-niichan said as Ashe and him walked off holding hands.

"Oh! Sem! I-" I was cut short when I realized Sem was not behind me when I turned around. "Sem? How did he? Where did he? Ugh…" I groaned, but then turned a bit pink, remembering what had happened earlier.

"Well, come on you guys!" Vaan stated as he walked forward. We followed him, having no choice. We eventually arrived at that Cab that would take us to the Draklor Laboratories.

"Only those with 9 or more chops may ride this cab, boy. Nothing personal, I assure you." the Cab Guide stated.

"A chop? What's that?" Vaan asked.

"If you lack a chop, you pay coin. That's...1,000,000 gil, thank you." the Cab Attendant explained.

"What? That's crazy!" Penelo shouted.

"Having a spot of trouble, are we?" Jules said from behind us. We turned around and I groaned, face-palming. "I've a message from Master Balthier. He's waiting in Central. He says to come quickly."

"On this? But we need a.….a chop. What is a chop, anyway?" Vaan questioned him.

"When a boy wants information...that's right... A boy pays. 2500 gil sounds about right." Jules said. I sighed and handed him the gil quickly, so he would stop annoying us. "Why, any upstanding citizen of the Empire carries a chop. It's a mark of status sometimes, a writ of transit others. If you were aiming to go to Central, where the gentry live, I'd think you'd need 9 chops."

"How do you get them?" Vaan asked.

Jules explained, "Like I've said, the key is knowledge, boy. You do your part here on the street, talk to the right people, you'll earn your chops in no time."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Vaan said. I smiled at him.

"Oh, people in Archades love doing good deeds. Why, if they're helping you out, it must mean they're _superior_. Understand, boy?" Jules stated.

"Uh... Not sure I do, but I'll give it a try. Thanks, Jules!" Vaan exclaimed as he ran off with Penelo.

"A friend of Master Balthier's a friend of mine." Jules muttered. Fran and I both stared at him. He coughed and walked away.

"Come on Fran. Let's earn some chops in case Vaan doesn't get enough." I suggested.

"All right." Fran answered. We did the story telling, well, I mostly did it. Fran would just help me when I forgot something. We eventually earned a few chops, and met up with Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, and Kai-niichan by the Cab.

"All right! Let's go! I got 9 chops!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Ah, I see you have some chops, sir. Splendid. To Tsenoble?" the Cab Guide asked as he took the chops from Vaan. We nodded and headed inside the Hover Cab, then flew off to Tsenoble. I leaned my head on Vaan's shoulder as we rode inside.


	28. Archades Part 2

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, my buddy/teacher/editor/co-author/pokemon trainer owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**WOOO HAI DER, MY BUDDY IS MY EDITOR SO CREDIT TO HIM! ^^**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: haha about the kiss, just lettin u knoe, it's a one time thing x) haha hmm, well yeah Deo's not going into be this story much, just mentioned, but Oh! She might be in somewhere else~~ Yeup haha, remember how in the beginning Balthier was suspicious of them and all? Well, yeah, nao everyone trusts them haha :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got to the Tsenoble place, we got off the Cab Guide and met up with Balthier. "Ah, so pleased you could join me. Jules had a morsel for us: a light airship used by Draklor researchers is just up ahead. We'll take that and go in through the service entrance. Let's make haste, shall we?"

"W-wait! Sem's not with us! He's not here." I exclaimed. Everyone turned to me.

"What are you talking about? I'm right behind you." Sem stated. I turned around to find him standing there with a small smile.

"B-but….wha?" I asked as I tilted my head confusedly.

"Hey Sem! You missed out. Where were you?" Penelo asked.

"Searching." he simply stated as he glanced at me. *Why's he staring at me again?* I thought with a small smile. We continued on and hid in a corner, watching a Judge and three soldiers.

"The complices of the Senate have been quelled, Your Honor. Our forces sustained but light casualties." a Soldier explained.

"You have leave to withdraw. One detachment will remain here to guard Draklor." the Judge ordered. The soldiers saluted and departed.

"Do you think they're on to us?" Vaan asked.

Balthier replied, "It would seem not, though this will make our task more difficult still." We tried to enter, but the Solder said that no one was allowed into Central at that time. We walked off. "Certainly took your time getting here, didn't you. Off seeing the sights, perhaps?"

"Not likely. Do you know how long it took to get the chops to get up here?" Vaan asked.

"What's that? But I _gave_ Jules some chops…" Balthier drifted off.

"Jules!" Vaan and I exclaimed, mine a bit angrier. Jules walked up to us.

"Tsk, tsk. A squad of Judges has been sent to Draklor. You'll find the service entrance rather a difficult proposition, I'm afraid." Jules stated.

"Your doing, no doubt. You knew the Ministry of Law would move, so you had Vaan out collecting chops until the Judges could reinforce Draklor. Of course... Tell me, how much did the Ministry pay for word of the prodigal son?" Balthier asked. I looked up at him.

"The Ministry? Oh, Judges make poor customers, my friend. Too many rules, too many laws. Perhaps you didn't know, Master Balthier, that Draklor is a toy box these days, filled with your lord father's conceits... All developed without the Senate's knowledge, of course. Why, not even the Emperor knew the full extent of Dr. Cid's operations. Now, here's the catch: since Vayne had himself declared dictator, nary a peep has come out of that laboratory. I know people who would sell their own mum for the merest scrap of information about the goings-on inside Draklor." Jules explained.

"People like...Rozarrian sympathizers worried about the Empire's weapons programs, and anyone else who might be opposed to House Solidor hegemony. So, we create a disturbance, and you get your windfall of dirt on Draklor." Balthier replied.

Jules said, "And in exchange for your service, I've spoken to a cabbie. When he asks where you want to go, tell him: "You know where to go." Simple, no?"

"Looks like he'll have to wait until tomorrow morning. We'll be staying in a hotel. Ah, a deal, brokered in true Archades fashion. Why, it's just like old times, Jules. Brings a tear to my eye." Balthier explained with a small smirk. He led us away and we followed him. "I don't suppose you guys have extra chops." he said. Fran and I handed him the 12 chops we collected, and Sem handed him 8 chops. "All right, looks like we'll have enough for two rooms. Come on." he said as we headed inside a hotel. Balthier checked us in, and he must've seen my tired expression, so he handed me one key. "Room 105." he said with a smile. He patted my hair. "Go on and get some rest." I nodded and rubbed my eyes under my glasses.

"Oh, and Hikari. The receptionist said there were pajamas so if you'd like to change out of your clothes, go on ahead." Ashe commented. I nodded and headed up the stairs to find the room. Once I found the room, I opened it with the key and closed the door behind me. I smiled as I found some pajamas on the two beds that were in the hotel room. I took off my pouch and bag and set them on one of the beds. I took off my boots and socks, then I decided to get changed. I took off my skirt and shorts and folded them neatly on the bed. I took off my shirt and folded that as well. As I was lifting my tank top over my head, I heard the door open. I quickly turned around to see…..Sem! My eyes quickly widened and my entire face turned red. I froze up and I just stayed in that position, with my tank top half off. A few things registered in my mind. Me half-naked. Sem. Boy. *K…..KYYAAAAAAA* my mind screamed. He was in the doorway and he made eye contact with me. My mind flashed back to the kiss. If my face couldn't get any redder, well….it just did. There were a few seconds of awkward silence, then…..he smiled.

He looked up and down at me once, then he said, "My apologies." He closed the door behind him and left. I just stood there for a few seconds, still registering what had happened. I unconsciously just continued undressing and getting myself quickly into the pajamas. I put my clothes on the nightstand and flopped onto the bed.

"W-what…what just….what just happened?" I whispered to myself. "Agh!" I exclaimed as I slapped myself a few times. "Snap out of it Hikari!" I shouted at myself. I sighed and took off my glasses, then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I washed my face a few times and went out of the bathroom. There was a mini-fridge, so I opened it to find a pitcher of water and a few glasses. I quickly poured some water into a cup and drank it. I set the glass down and decided to go to sleep….

The next morning, I woke up first out of all the girls. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. As I showered, I kept thinking back to last night. After showering and getting dressed, I went out of the bathroom to see the girls all awake.

"Oh, good morning Hikari!" Penelo and Ashe exclaimed. I said good morning to them. Fran looked at me.

"Hikari….why are you red?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you girls later. Please." I muttered as I started tying up my hair into my usual two pigtails. They looked at me, then shrugged as one by one, they showered. I waited for them to finish as I sat on the bed, listening to my music. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I exclaimed. "Girls! Don't come out! Someone's at the door!" I shouted. I took off my earphones and turned off my mp3 as I opened the door. My eyes widened and my face turned red again when I saw….Sem! "Y-y-y-yes?" I stuttered. He smiled again and I looked down.

"Balthier said that to meet us downstairs when you girls are done so we can go eat." he said.

"O-ok…." I said. When Sem was about to leave, I grabbed his robe. "W-wait!" I shouted. He turned back.

"Hmm?"

"A…..A-about last n-night…" I muttered. I looked up to see Sem smiling again. He put a finger to his lips.

"It didn't happen, ok?" he asked. I nodded, but then thought of something.

"B-but….the…group." I said. He nodded.

"If they find out, they find out. It's all right." he said.

"The kiss?" I whispered softly. Sem put a finger to his lips again.

"Our secret, all right?" he asked. I nodded slowly as my face turned a bit red. He smiled and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded at the doorway. I closed the door and sunk to the floor, clutching my knees.

"Heh. That guy…." I said as I got back up. When the girls were finished, we headed downstairs. When we were just about to reach the boys, Penelo stopped me. "What is it?" I asked her with a small smile. Penelo, Ashe, and Fran all looked at me. The guys were all staring at us as well.

"You still haven't told us what happened and why your face was red this morning." Ashe told me. I gulped and laughed nervously.

"U-uhm….."

"Come on, tell us!" Penelo exclaimed. I sighed and told the girls to come closer so the boys wouldn't hear.

"S-sem came in through the door last night while I was changing…" I whispered.

"SEM WHAT!" Penelo shouted. I groaned and face-palmed. All of the guys turned to us once again.

"All right, what's happening?" Basch asked.

"SEM UGKSFASLFUIAFG" I cut off Penelo by holding her mouth.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"Sem walked in on Hikari changing." Ashe stated. I looked at her and groaned.

"Assssshhheee!" I shouted as I face-palmed.

"HE WHAT!" Vaan and Kai-niichan exclaimed angrily. Sem looked down with a small smile, Balthier smirked, and Basch shook his head.

"I-it was an accident!" I exclaimed as I blushed a dark red. Kai-niichan glared at Sem.

"Dude…..do that again and I will murder your ass…you're lucky my sister said it was an accident. And Hikari! Next time lock the door!" Kai-niichan scolded me. I nodded, but Kai-nii continued to glare at him.

"Why did you do that! You could've knocked!" Vaan exclaimed to Sem. Sem simply smirked at him.

"What, wishing you were me?" Sem asked as he went out the door with Balthier. Vaan turned really red and I quickly ran out of the door with Oniichan. We waited for the others, when all of a sudden, some blonde girl knocked into Sem on accident.

"Hey watch where you're go- Oh. My. GOSH! Sem! It's Sem!" the girl exclaimed as she batted her eyelashes. Immediately, Penelo and I gagged. She was wearing a mini-skirt, like Ashe's, but even worse, she had heels on, and a super, super, tight tube-top that pushed her boobs up. *Wait….how the hell does she know him?* I thought.

"Ah, it's all right. I haven't seen you in a while. " Sem simply said.

"Yeah I know rightttt. So Sem, wanna come with me to the pub a few blocks away?" the girl asked flirtatiously. I glared at her and didn't give Sem a chance to respond.

"Sorry. He's with us, right now. So…" I smiled sweetly, then I gave her a death glare. "Get the fuck out before I punch you in your pretty little plastic face." I finished off a bit too….deathly. Instead of going away, you know what she did? She glared back at me.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it short stuff?" she smirked as she looked down at me. I quickly brought out my blades.

"Kick. Your. Ass." I spat out. The blonde girl smirked and brought out a set of sais.

"Bring it slut." she said. Before I was going to attack her, Vaan and Sem both held me back.

"Ahah, sorry about that. Let's go!" Vaan exclaimed as they dragged me away.

"Hey! Fran! Lemme go! I wanna kick her ass too! She called Hikari a slut!" Penelo shouted. We both struggled against everyone, but eventually gave up.

"As much as I'd like to see what would have gone on, we have no time for that. We need to eat, then get into Draklor." Balthier commented. The boys let go of me and I huffed.

"Stupid, dumbass, dipshit." I muttered as I led the way with Penelo to a small breakfast area. I quickly grabbed my food with Penelo and we sat down. The others joined and Vaan was last, trying to grab as much food as he could. Although, while he was walking to our table, he slipped on something, then his food splattered all over….Basch! Suddenly, Sem started laughing like hell. No, not his usual chuckle, a full out laugh! I started snickering, then laughed and laughed with Penelo. "Ahahahahahah!" I kept laughing. Basch had on a thin smile, and seemed to hold back on killing Vaan. Basch quickly went to a nearby bathroom to wash off, and Sem was still laughing.

"You…..have a fun laugh. You should laugh like that more often." I said with a small smile, but my face was still red from last night. Sem just cleared his throat and began eating his food, but I could see a small smile on his face. He was sitting in front of me, Vaan on my right, and Penelo on my left. "Vaan…" I called to him. He turned to me and I kissed him on the cheek quickly. Vaan turned red and I just smiled. "Hey Sem." I called out. He looked up from eating. "How….how do you know that girl?" I asked him.

"Ah…she…was a friend of Deo's. A childhood friend really. Her name's Dania." Sem replied. I nodded my head in understanding. All of a sudden, I heard heels clicking and we all turned our heads to the side to see….Dania!

"Oh Hell. Fucking. No." I seethed as I glared at her.

"Hey there." she said flirtatiously to Sem. Sem ignored her and just kept eating.

"Hey bitch. Get out. We're eating." I told her.

"No. Fuck off cunt." she replied. Penelo scoffed.

"Dumbass whore." I sneered.

"Bitchy slut."

"Desparate shitbag!" I exclaimed as I stood up, banging my hands on the table.

"Fuck you!" she shouted at me angrily.

"Fuck you too! Oh wait _Dania_,…who would want to fuck you?" I smirked, spitting her name out with venom. She snarled and was about to lunge at me, but Sem stopped her.

"That's enough!" he exclaimed. "Leave Hikari alone, Dania." he said to her.

"S-sem?" Dania asked. "B-but….I thought…Hmph…._She_ wouldn't have approved of this." she glared at Sem and me.

"Shut up. I don't care and no, she actually would have. If you're planning to hurt Hikari, then leave. I won't hesitate to hurt you." Sem stated as he pulled me up. I was shocked. I didn't expect him to stand up for me like that.

Dania snarled, "This is all your fault! This is your fault Deo was abducted!"

"I know." Sem stated as he released my arm.

"You're so stupid! Why! It's all your fault that Deo is gone! You shouldn't have taught her magic! You're such a jerk! This is all your fa-" Dania was cut off by me.

"SHUT. UP!" I shouted. Everyone turned to me. Dania glared at me.

"Stay out of this! You're not-"

"I know! I don't care if I'm not in this or what! Thing is, you have to stop blaming Sem for all this! What? You think it was his intention for Deo to be abducted? I may not know everything, but I do know something. Sem cared for her. So shut up and stop blaming him." I said as I crossed my arms. Dania glared at me once again and left in a huff, stomping her heels onto the ground.

"Well, I think we should be going." Balthier said as he stood up. We all followed him and left quickly. Vaan held my hand as we walked. He swiftly kissed me on the cheek and I smiled.

"Thank you." I muttered to Sem. He looked at me, and I could see a bit of relief in his eyes. "You thought she was annoying too, right?" I asked him. He shrugged and I looked at him.

"She wasn't always like that. Time….time changes all I guess. I should also be thanking you for sticking up for me like that. And, I apologize once again for last night." Sem said. I smiled up at him.

"No problem! I'm here for ya Sem!" I exclaimed as I stuck my tongue out at him. We got into the Cab and we were on our way to the Draklor Laboratory.


	29. Draklor Laboratories

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, Memories of the Forgotten Guardian owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Haaaaiiii my buddy owns his OC and he edited most of my chapters :) WOO! HE'S A YUGIOH DUELER! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES, LOL JK JK, i'm not calling everyone bitches, but I sometimes call my friends tht so...yeah...haha, but NU HE'S ALSO A COOL PERSON WITH SWAAAAAGGGG. :3 OH OH OH AND HE CAN MAKE UR BEDROCK~ YEAH THT'S RIGHT I SAID IT, I SAID IT...**

**JAPANESE USED: **

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: haha yes, Hikari could've taken her, but she has the decency to stop and take things serious, and yesh of course, VaanxHikari is the main pairing haha :)

To loveless an the living fantasy: haha thanks, at least u and SheTalksToRainbows UNLIKE OTHER READERS WHO SHOULD BE DOING THE SAME THING! AHEM :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got off the Cab, Vaan asked, "Where to?" I stretched my arms and let out a small groan. Penelo copied me, stretching her arms and back.

"Come, this way!" Balthier exclaimed as he ran ahead inside. We quickly followed him.

"It's too quiet." Basch commented as we walked.

"Passing strange. There are supposed to be guards here." Balthier said.

"Maybe we're just lucky?" Vaan asked.

"You can't be lucky in a place like this." Kai-niichan muttered.

Balthier said to Vaan, "Maybe you're just optimistic." I stifled a giggle as I put my hand to my mouth.

Basch advised, "Something may be afoot. We proceed with caution."

"No time for caution. Step to it! Cid's chambers are on the top level." Balthier said. We all broke into a run, and went into elevator after elevator, going all the way to the 67th floor. We entered Cid's little office and saw a bookshelf toppled over and papers scattered all over the ground. I shook my head and Penelo grabbed my arm.

"He's had visitors. Ones lacking manners, by the look of it." Fran explained.

"Someone after the nethicite?" Vaan asked. I saw Balthier go over to Cid's desk and mutter something.

"Up! Above us!" one soldier shouted.

Another soldier ordered, "Drop bulkheads five and eight! Be to it!"

"They found us!" Vaan shouted. Sem was looking like he wanted to run out the door, but I quickly grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"His earlier visitors, more like. We should lie low for now." Fran said.

Balthier replied as he held a Lab Access Card in his hand, "No, we'll use their confusion. We need to find Cid. Now." We started running and eventually reached the 70th floor. All of us were out of the elevator, except for Basch. He was about to exit, when a dark-skinned man wielding a pair of blades ran up to him and struck, but Basch narrowly jumped out of the way. He stopped the guy's arm on the 2nd strike.

"Ah. My apologies. You bear not the stench of Cid's lackies." the man, otherwise known as Reddas, apologized.

"And you are... our earlier visitor." Basch stated.

"Yes, a valuable man, one I'd sooner not lose. Yet he knows too much." Cid said from the top of the stairs. We all looked up and ran up the stairs, a little while after Reddas did.

"Consider your bones, old man. You're outmatched." Balthier said, once we arrived.

"Pirate scum of the skies. What brings you here?" Cid asked.

Balthier smirked and replied, "Treasure. What else would a pirate want? We'll take the Dusk Shard."

"You've come all this way for that trinket? I thought you above this." Cid stated. He looked beside him, and that made me tighten my grip on Vaan's hand. "Hm? What's that?" Cid asked. He turned to us and looked at Ashe. "Ahhhhhh…" he muttered. "The Princess of Dalmasca come to visit? She's not entirely without merit. A test of sorts for our princess?"

"You're a babbling fool." Ashe commented with a snarl.

"A trial for Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! You lust for the Stone's power, do you not?" he asked. He smirked and Ashe gasped.

"Lend him not your ears, m'lady. He means to use you." Reddas explained. All of a sudden, Mist began to surround Cid and some of his mechanical creations. He let out a maniacal laugh and held a pair of energy rifles. I unknowingly stepped back a little.

"Manufacted nethicite! Like Bergan." Fran stated.

"How could you do this? How could you fall this far?" Balthier asked disappointedly as he readied his gun. I got out my blades and twirled them, as everyone else also readied their weapons. 9 rooks of Cid's ran out and started to attack us. One of them hit me in the chest and I snarled. *This bitch about to get sliced…* I thought with a smirk. I quickly slashed him and he fell to the ground. I caught a glimpse of Sem, who was handling 2 rooks at once, blasting them both with very strong elemental spells. Cid, who was being distracted by Balthier, was my next target. I smirked as I started running up to him.

"Always hiding behind your toys. Pity if anything were to happen to them." Balthier commented.

"Hya!" I shouted as I prepared to strike Cid, but then, something shocking happened. He swiftly turned around and kicked me square in the stomach. He knocked the wind out of me and I flew across the room, my back eventually hitting the wall. I slumped to the ground and started coughing violently, instantly arching my back from the pain. I could see Sem turn to me and his eyes held worry in them.

"HIKARI!" Vaan and Oniichan shouted. They both ran up to me and kneeled beside me. Kai-niichan hugged me tightly and then released me.

"Are you all right?" they both asked. I coughed a little, before turning my head to the side. I saw Sem struggling against 4 of the Rooks. Sem and I locked eyes for a moment.

"Go! Help Sem. Just go! I'll be fine. Penelo!" I called out to her. She nodded and pushed Vaan and Kai-nii away. Sem looked at me and I made a motion with my hands, telling him to continue fighting. He nodded and did what I had told him to do.

"Go Vaan. I got her." Penelo said softly. She kneeled down beside me and started casting Cura on me. She helped me get up and I took off her arm. "Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded and picked up my blades and hooked them to my skirt. I held my hand up and focused on Cid. I smirked as a Blizzaga spell hit him. Sem followed me as he did a Waterga spell combined with a Firaga spell. *Again….how the hell does he do that!* I thought. I'm guessing that finished Cid off, because he slumped to the ground and dropped his guns. Reddas started running towards him with his blades and he jumped, but ended up getting sent backwards by an energy barrier. Cid stood up.

"Venat, you shouldn't have." Cid commented as he dusted himself off. I snarled as I walked over to Oniichan. The black-faced, white-skinned…Venat appeared beside Cid.

"This creature... So this is your Venat?" Balthier asked, then Venat disappeared. I glared at Cid.

"Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! Just how far will you go for power? Does your lust for nethicite consume you?" Cid asked. He reached out and Ashe gasped. He was holding a Nethicite in each hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "Am I right? I am, aren't I. A worthy daughter of the Dynast-King! You would do well to go to Giruvegan. Who knows? You may receive a new Stone for your trouble." Cid commented. He walked away and an "Atomos" unit descended. It looked like a hover machine.

"Your words mean nothing to me!" Ashe exclaimed. Oniichan held her hand in comfort, and I could see her tighten her grip on his hand.

"The reins of History back in the hands of Man. I too make for Giruvegan. Give chase, if you dare it!" Cid exclaimed as he flew off on board the unit.

"Oh shut up!" I shouted at him, though I doubt he could hear me. "Fuck you beotch!" I shouted again as I flipped him off.

"I hate it when he does that." Balthier said with a small snarl.

"Mayhaps you think me remiss! The Lady Ashe of Dalmasca?" Reddas exclaimed as he approached Ashe. We all turned to him. "The sky pirate Reddas, at your employ." We turned a corner, and there was a large group of Imperials, who were as startled to see us as we were of them. Before they could react, Basch charged into them, breaking their formation. They recovered quickly, almost overwhelming him. Sem quickly intervened, creating a blast of wind that swept two of them away, allowing Basch to slip through the hole it made in their formation.

"Target him! Take him down!" their commander shouted, pointing at Sem, who smirked at their audacity. He wasn't expecting a large amount of Silence spells being cast at him, effectively making him useless. Or so they thought. With his smirk changing into a scowl, he slipped his blade out, and attached it to the end of his staff. Before any of the soldiers could react, in was in the middle of them, his staff-now-spear flowing around him. We stared, dumbfounded, and the entire group of soldiers were...taken care of, in just a few seconds.

Breathing heavily, Sem turned and glared at Penelo, who turned slightly red before removing the Silence spell.

"Thank you." he said simply, before turning and running down the hallway, with us hurrying to catch up. We hurried out of the Draklor Laboratory, and when we got out, I noticed Reddas and Sem talking to each other. *Don't tell me….does Sem know him too?* I thought in my head.


	30. Reddas' Manse and Drama? LOL

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, mah super awesome pokemon trainer buddy owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Hey heeeey, Buddy owns his OC and he was my co-author on most of the chapters from here on and he's been my editor all this time :) So thanks bud! ^^ And -puppy face- forgive me for tht last one? :3 I'm sowie**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got to Reddas' Manse, I immediately asked Reddas for the directions to a bathroom. Once he gave it to me, Penelo dragged me to the bathroom and we did our little business. Once we got back to the others, we heard Basch say something. "It's just what Vayne wants. Lure the Rozarrians and the Resistance to the field, then crush both with the nethicite!" We went in and stood next to Vaan and Sem.

"I think not. Cid has the Stone. We smash it to pieces with the Sword of Kings. Vayne will be left holding nary a thing. Time is short. We follow Cid. He's heading towards Giruvegan." Balthier explained.

"Giruvegan." Ashe stated.

Fran recited as she walked across the room, "It is told of in a song of my people. "On the farthest shores of the river of time... shrouded deep in the roiling Mist... the holy land sleeps: Giruvegan. Who knows the paths? The way to its doors?""

Reddas said, "Then you seek the Jagd Difohr. Deep within the jungle of Golmore, in a corner of the Feywood, a Mist-storm surges and seethes."

"Then that's it. Let's go!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Right!" Penelo shouted. The two ran off, with Fran and Basch following them. I decided to wait for Sem, Balthier, and Ashe.

"Not coming, Reddas? Forget your precious nethicite already?" Balthier asked with a small smirk.

"Cid's words rang hollow to me. I will follow another course." Reddas stated as he put on a faint smile.

Balthier replied, "Ah, another lead then, is it? You're well informed."

"I could well say the same to you, pirate." Reddas said. Vaan walked in as he gave me a hug.

"Hurry it up, or we'll leave without you." Vaan said as he smiled towards me. I nodded.

"Ah, Vaan! I've had some of my men check on this Feywood. Best ask what they've found." Reddas advised him.

"Ok! Thanks for the help, Reddas." Vaan replied as he left the room. Reddas chuckled.

He commented, "Fly first, ask questions later. Your apprentice is more pirate than you." I giggled at Balthier, and Sem had on a small smirk.

"I don't have an apprentice." Balthier answered with a scoff. He walked out and I stared at Sem. He was looking at Reddas. Ashe was going to follow Balthier, but Reddas called her name. Ashe turned around.

"Princess Ashe! I would hear your heart. If Doctor Cid has spoke the truth, you may well be rewarded with more nethicite in Giruvegan. Tell me: do you still desire the Stone?"

"I desire its power. I want... yet I also fear. I must protect Dalmasca. I can't afford to fear anything." Ashe replied.

"Do not forget Nabudis. That is my only counsel for you." Reddas said. Ashe nodded and left. I turned to Sem in confusion, who was still not moving.

"Sem?" I called to him as I put my hands on my hips.

"Wait a minute." he told me. He walked up to Reddas and talked to him for a little, then turned to me. "Hikari, come here." he said. I walked up to him. "I…..won't be joining you guys for a while. I'll be with Reddas for the time being and I'll meet up with you guys later." Sem explained. I looked up at him in surprise. *Geez, didn't expect that one.*

"Are you sure?" I asked him worriedly, knowing what would happen to Reddas later when we meet up with Cid again. Sem nodded and gave me a smile.

"Is there anything I should know of before you leave?" he asked. I sighed and hugged him tightly. He was a bit surprised at first, then hugged me back tightly as well.

"Be careful." I mumbled as my head was buried into his chest.

"I will." he replied as he let me go. "Now go. The others are waiting." he said with a smile. I nodded and hesitantly walked out of the room, but then I turned around.

"Bye Reddas. Bye…..Sem." I said with a forced smile. They both nodded. I headed out the door as I released my breath that I had been holding onto. When I got out, I saw Vaan walk away from Rikken, Elza, and Raz. He walked over to us and explained to us what they told him.

"All right. Looks like we have our information. Before we enter Golmore Jungle then Feywood, we should walk around a bit and explore. Buy some items, do as you like, and then we'll meet up at the entrance to Golmore Jungle when we're done. Don't take more than an hour." Ashe ordered. We all nodded and went our separate ways. Penelo went with Fran, while Balthier, Basch, and Ashe went another way. That left Vaan and me.

"Come on Hikari." Vaan said with a smile as he held his hand to me. We held hands as we walked along the streets of Balfonheim.

"Vaan…" I said softly.

"Hmm?" Vaan asked. He released my hand and put his arm around my shoulder as I put my arm around his waist.

"Let's go over there to the Bazaar. I wanna go buy some items." I said with a smile. Vaan nodded and we headed over there. I bought the items I needed and headed out with Vaan.

"Hey Hikari, let's go get a drink." Vaan suggested. I nodded and we headed into the pub. I sat down on a table while Vaan ordered for us. I smiled as I watched him order. He came back with one drink in his hand and a straw in it. "We're sharing." he explained. I smiled and nodded. He sat next to me and we took turns drinking our milkshake. Yeah, they actually had milkshakes here! "Hey babe…" Vaan called to me. I looked at him with a pink tint on my cheeks. *Babe?* I thought.

"Hmm?" I asked him. Vaan seemed to pause for a while, debating on whether to say something or not.

"….nothing. Forget it." Vaan said with a smile. I just simply nodded and put my head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Vaan asked.

"Sem….I'm worried about him." I told him.

"Sem? Again?" Vaan asked a bit irritated. I lifted my head off his shoulder and turned to him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"It's always Sem, Sem, Sem! You're always worried about him!" Vaan exclaimed as he stood up. By now, I knew everyone in the pub had their eyes turned to us. I stood up as well.

"What are you talking about Vaan? I worry about the others as much as I worry about him." I said softly.

"Oh? Then, why do you always talk to him? And if you want him so badly, make him your boyfriend instead!" Vaan shouted at me. I stepped back and whimpered as I put my hand over my mouth. Vaan realized what he had done and looked at me worriedly. "Babe?" he asked. I just shook my head and ran out of the pub, crying. I heard Vaan calling me, but I ignored him as I pushed past everyone. I finally made it to a random place where there weren't many people. "HIKARI! HIKARI WAIT!" Vaan shouted as he grabbed my arm, preventing me from running away any further. I put my head down as I sobbed.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" I asked as I hiccupped and wiped my tears away.

"I….I'm so sorry Hikari. I really am. I overreacted. I guess I was just jealous. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to." Vaan said softly. I slowly turned to him and he pulled me into an embrace.

"P-promise -hiccup- you won't ever…d-do that again? And p-promise…y-you -hiccup- won't get jealous?" I asked him as I stopped my crying. Vaan nodded.

"I promise. Now, do you forgive me?" Vaan asked as he held me at arms length. I stared into his eyes. I could tell he was sincere about his apology. I nodded. He hugged me tightly once again. "Ok, let's get back to the others." he said with a small smile. I smiled back and nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder while I put my arm around his waist.

"All right, you guys ready to go?" Balthier asked as we met up with the others. Everyone nodded.

"Hikari, did you cry earlier?" Ashe asked worriedly. I nodded.

"I….I just tripped on something and scraped up my knee, but Vaan gave me a potion." I said with a small smile. Everyone nodded and we continued on with our journey to Golmore Jungle and Feywood, hopefully meeting up with Sem later on.


	31. Giruvegan

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, MY SUPER AWESOME YUGIOH DUELER BUDDY owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**My buddy owns his OC and he edited most of my chapters! Also, he's written a fair share of chapters as well :) ^^ Kekeke, Sorry! I'll only be posting up one chapter for today, because my cousin's coming later this afternoon and will probably hog it XD**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: Yeup, probably one of the kind of negative traits of Hikari ^^. But eh, it was all right. Kind of a dramatic moment, but still, not too serious LMAO. Oh! yeah it's fine about the comments haha ^^''...and thanks! :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We made our way through the Golmore Jungle, which only took about one and a half days, then we arrived at Feywood. *Wow….I thought it'd take longer…* I thought to myself. When we got to Feywood, a dense mist prevented us from advancing. We all stood around, unsure of how to proceed. Ashe was looking at something, probably Rasler, and a little explosion happened. The Mist disappeared and we all continued on. A large plant fell down from a tree, which was the boss Rafflesia.

"I wish Sem was here at a time like this. Saves us much time." Balthier grunted. I simply smirked and slashed Rafflesia up.

"He won't be much help with his magic anyway! This tough guy drains your magic!" I exclaimed as I dodged an attack.

"That's harsh, considering he's close to you." Basch stated as he dodged an attack as well. I smiled and shook my head.

"I never said he wouldn't not help with his staff and blade!" I exclaimed as I finished Rafflesia off. We continued on our journey, eventually arriving at Giruvegan.

"On the farthest shores of the river of time, shrouded deep in the roiling Mist." Ashe stated. Fran put her hand on her chest.

"What is it, Fran?" Penelo asked. I looked at Fran worriedly.

"The Mist runs thick here." she commented.

Vaan asked, "Like on the Leviathan?"

"Do not worry. I will behave myself. The Mist here is cooled. I sense something like the shadow here." Fran said.

Balthier replied, "Venat. It appears Cid has yet to arrive. We'll lie in wait for him here."

"So we're not going inside?" Penelo asked. I shook my head no.

"Not unless you want to end up twisted. Like the old man." Balthier commented with a small smirk. I giggled. He walked up to Ashe, who was staring straight at the city. "Something there?" he asked her. She probably saw Rasler as we walked into the city.

"What is it?" Penelo questioned.

"She sees him." Kai-niichan and I stated.

"Let's follow her." Vaan added. We had to fight some boss named Daedalus. Hah! Piece of cake! Once we finished him off, we ventured deep into the city of Giruvegan. As we walked, we saw some big brown rock or crystal in the distance.

"I can't shake the feeling we're somewhere we're not meant to be." Penelo said as she grabbed my arm. *Aren't I supposed to be the one that's scared? Considering I'm younger?…oh wait, I know what's going to happen.* I thought to myself with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's exciting." Vaan replied.

"Exciting?" Penelo asked.

"You are not troubled by the unknown? Who can say what lies ahead? We may encounter the very creators of nethicite." Basch stated.

"Yeah, I don't know what we'll find. I like it better that way." Vaan said.

"You're sounding more like the sky pirate every day." Basch commented.

"Now that, I agree with." Kai-niichan said with a smirk. As we walked further, the Mist seemed to get brighter as we got through each Crystal. Penelo and I glanced worriedly at Fran.

"I've never seen this much Mist. Are you all right?" Penelo asked Fran.

"I am fine. Thank you." Fran said with a small smile.

Ashe asked, "Is that nethicite?"

"I wonder." Fran muttered.

"With that much nethicite in one's grasp-" Ashe started.

Fran finished off, "You could destroy all of Ivalice. If you wished it." We walked forward, going into another crystal.

"Watch out!" I shouted as an Esper dropped down.

"Summon Belias and Mateus! We have to!" Kai-niichan exclaimed. Basch and Ashe summoned the two espers.

"Shemzahai! You must stop!" Mateus bellowed as she twirled her staff.

"No!" Shemzahai exclaimed as he slashed Mateus. The Esper battle began, and we helped when needed.

"EEEYYAAAAAA!" Kai-niichan shouted as he struck Shemzahai for the last time, dealing the last blow. Mateus and Belias went back in Ashe and Basch, while Shemzahai turned into a light and went into Oniichan's chest.

"Woot woot! Go Oniichan! You got an Esper!" I shouted as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He grinned and hugged me back.

"All right now, let's go." Basch stated as a path cleared. Ashe touched the Waystone, and she disappeared.

"ASHE!" Kai-nii shouted.

"Oniichan, she's fine." I said with a small smile as she spoke to the Occuria.

"Fear not, princess of Dalmasca. We Occuria have chosen you, and you alone." we heard the Occurian say.

"Where is that coming from?" Penelo exclaimed.

"Ashe is talking to the Occuria! We can only hear them, but not her! And we can't see them!" I exclaimed.

"Fear not, princess of Dalmasca. We Occuria have chosen you, and you alone." we heard the Occurian say. He continued on. "Ashelia B'nargan Dalmasca. We see your heart desires power, and power most holy shall we grant. Seek you the Sun-cryst, slumb'ring star. In tower on distant shore it dreams. The mother of all nethicite, the source of its unending power. The Dynast-King, his fallow shards, coarse trinkets cut from Sun-cryst's light."

There was a small pause, then the Occurian spoke again. "In time that are long passed away, we thought to save this Ivalice... and chose Raithwall the Dynast-King. He took the sword and cut the Cryst. Three Shards he took from its gilt grasp. His words and deeds run through your veins." There was another pause. "The treaty held with kings of old is but a mem'ry, cold and still. With you we now shall treat anew, to cut a run for hist'ry's flow. Now take this sword, this Treaty-Blade. Occurian seal, mark of your worth. Cut deep the Cryst and seize your Shards. Wield Dynast-King's power! Destroy Venat!"

There was another pause and Penelo grabbed my arm once again. "Venat is a heretic!" the Occurian exclaimed. "The nethicite is ours to give, to chosen bearer or to none. The heretic trespassed and set the rose of knowledge in Man's hand. With imitations they profane, it is anathema to us. We give you now the Stone and task. Administer judgment: destroy them all!"

"The humes ever skew hist'ry's weave. With haste they move through too-short lives. Driven to err by base desires, t'ward waste and wasting on they run. Undying, we Occuria light the path for wayward sons of Man. Oft did we pass judgment on them so that Ivalice might endure. Eternal, we are hist'ry's stewards, to set the course and keep it true. The chosen is our hand, our fist, to let live some and crush the rest. Princess, you have been chosen. Take revenge against those who stole your kingdom. Fulfill your role as savior." the Occurian shouted. We all gasped.

"What!" Penelo exclaimed.

"Attain to your birthright!" the Occurian finished off. Then, everything turned white and Ashe returned to us, with the Treaty Blade in her hand.

Vaan exclaimed, "Ashe! What's with these Occuria? What gives them the right to tell you what to do?"

"Will you take revenge, as they ask?" Fran questioned her. Ashe gasped.

"We could not see them, but we heard the Occuria speak. They may be gods, but we are the arbiters of our destiny. Your Highness, I am against this. The Empire must pay, but destruction?" Basch asked.

"Um... Does anyone know what happened to Doctor Cid? Wasn't he saying he'd be here?" Penelo asked.

"He should've arrived by now." Basch stated.

"And he's not coming." Oniichan and I both said.

"What?" Vaan asked.

"And I should've realized by now. He's not coming. He laid out the bait, and we bit. Remember what he said? He wanted Ashe to get the stone. He wanted that all along. That's why he flaunted his nethicite, and reeled us in with stories about Giruvegan. All to bring Ashe to the Occuria." Balthier explained with a slight scowl. I face-palmed, and so did Oniichan.

Penelo asked, "But wait - if we got a hold of the nethicite, wouldn't that be bad for the Empire?"

Balthier narrowed his eyes, "Maybe he wants to see what happens when foes with nethicite collide? That'd be just like Doctor Cid." I scoffed at the mention of doctor and Balthier smirked at me. I nodded with a faint smile.

"I will search out the Sun-cryst." Ashe stated after a small pause. Everyone began to walk away, but I decided to stay behind with Balthier.

""History is built by our hands." That's his favorite line. He'd never stand by and watch the Occuria's Stones shape things. So... he was talking to Venat all along. He wasn't mad at all then, was he." Balthier muttered. He then turned his head to see me walking beside him. "Oh Hikari, why aren't you holding hands with Vaan?" he asked with a small smirk. I grinned and shook my head.

"What? I can't stand by the leading man? Even leading men need someone by their side, Balthier." I said with a kind smile towards him. He looked down at me in surprise, before smiling and nodding. We caught up to the others and decided to look for the next Way Stone.


	32. Back at Balfonheim

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, mah SUPER AWESOME FANTASTICAL BUDDY ^^ owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Hey heyzzz, so Memories of the Forgotten Guardian owns his OC Sem, as well as editing my chapters and typing out parts of chapters with me! ^^ Thanks budddddyyy! :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: yeah haha poor Vaan, but then poor Hikari too :/ Anyways, yesh, aren't we all wondering where he went? Hmm? ^^ XD

To loveless an the living fantasy: Thank u! ^^ and yesh, Balthier was kind of shocked there huh? XD and welll, you'll just have to wait and see for urself if Sem's gone for good right ^^ He might not be and he might, Idunno

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We eventually stopped at another Way Stone, planning our next move. I sat down on the ground next to Penelo. "In tower on distant shore dreams the Sun-cryst. Do these words mean aught to you?" Basch asked Fran. She shook her head no.

"Didn't Reddas say he was going to follow some "other course"? Maybe he found out something that can help." Vaan suggested.

Balthier replied, "I'd rather stay out of that sky pirate's debt, thank you."

"What's wrong with Reddas? If you can't trust your own kind, who can you trust?" Vaan asked.

Balthier smirked. "You're an expert on pirating now, are you?" We all decided to head back to Balfonheim Port. We heard Reddas shouting orders, then he turned to us as we arrived.

"Our armada ran afoul of bad water near the Ridorana Cataract. All engines stopped asudden, becalmed. Trouble with a Mist thick as death, it seems. Those seas are jagd. I expected airship trouble, not a fleet foundering midst the waves. Tell me of what happened in Giruvegan. From the lay of your eyes, I measure all did not go well. Cid - was he false as I feared?" he asked.

Ashe replied, "Yes. But we may have caught a glimpse of his true intent. We may now know what it is that Cid searches for." We all made our way into his office and Reddas sat down in the chair behind his desk.

"So the deifacted nethicite was only a fragment? Any these Occuria - I know not, and care to know even less." Reddas stated.

"If we strike this Sun-cryst with the Sword of Kings, no new Stone may be born. We say the Sun-cryst is the source of all nethicite's power. If we might break it, the Dusk Shard would be as a thing lifeless. As for the manufacted nethicite, who can say?" Fran explained.

Balthier said, "There is another way. Use the Treaty-Blade to cut a new Stone to fight the Dusk Shard and the manufacted stones." I sat down on a chair next to Vaan and rested my chin on my palm.

Reddas asked, "Would you like to know the best use of nethicite? Will or nill, I'll tell you. You pick it up, and throw it away."

Vaan told him, "Either way, we gotta find this Sun-cryst first, right? Don't we? Across the sea... In a tower on a distant shore... Reddas?"

"Familiar words, Vaan. I saw something of the sort in some documents I chanced upon during my visit to Draklor. The Naldoan Sea, the Ridorana Cataract, and the Pharos lighthouse. I sent my fleet to fish out the truth behind these words...and caught trouble." Reddas explained.

"Then proof is ours. This lighthouse on the Naldoan Sea is the tower on the distant shore. The Mist that becalmed your ships is a grim, yet clear, sign. The Sun-cryst is there." Basch stated.

"All well and good, but how do we get there? Those seas are in jagd, as I recall." Balthier asked as he put on a small smirk.

"Try putting this one in your ship. 'Tis a skystone made to resist jagd." Reddas stated as he tossed the stone to Balthier. Balthier caught it and examined it.

"More spoils from the Draklor labs, is it? Why not use it yourself?" Balthier questioned him.

"That's just the thing. My ship's a Bhujerban model - it will not work. But should it fit the _Strahl_, she'll fly in jagd. Lady Ashe. I would accompany Your Highness... if you do not object." Reddas replied.

"I am in your care. But, tell me one thing: why do so much for us?" Ashe asked him.

Reddas answered, "The Nabudis Deadlands."

"Nabudis...was your home?" Ashe asked once again. *What is with everyone and asking questions?* I thought to myself.

"Nay, but a memory forever burned in my heart." Reddas replied.

"Oh, um….where's Sem?" I asked him.

"He…departed. Said he had something to take care of, that boy." Reddas said. I simply nodded.

"I…see." I answered. Penelo put a hand on my shoulder and I smiled. We all got up and decided to walk around town. Reddas and I were left. "Reddas, wait a sec." I said, as he began to leave.

"Of course." he said, smiling down at me.

"Um...did Sem have something for you to say to us, before he left?" I asked timidly.

Reddas looked thoughtful a moment, then gave a small laugh before saying, "No, no he did not. But he told me to make sure that your room has a lock on it." I blushed deep red as he laughed and left the room. I was left in the room, so I decided to head out and explore the town by myself. I saw many, many cheerful people. I smiled at a very happy family, but I had just noticed that I was crying. I felt my cheeks, and found they were wet. *Okaa-san….Fumiko-nee….Takashi-nii….I miss you guys so much…Otou-san..* I thought as I walked. I sang a few songs softly, then I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I got up and bowed to the person. I heard the person chuckle.

"It's all right." the man said. *Why do I rec-* my thoughts were cut short when I looked up at the person and gasped.

"Otou….san…?" I muttered. The guy looked at me in confusion and I stared back.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh! Nothing! I'm sorry." I said with a small smile as I walked away, tears already going down my cheeks. "He looked…..he looked so much like Otou-san…." I whispered as I made my way to the Aerodrome. I decided to go to the bathroom first before meeting up with the others. Once I met up with the others, I found that Ashe, Reddas, and Oniichan were nowhere to be found.

"They'll be here soon. They're off buying items." Fran explained to me. I nodded and sat down on a chair, waiting next to Penelo and Vaan.

"Hikari, are you ok? You have a….a distant look in your eyes." Basch asked me. I simply nodded and put on a fake smile for them. I didn't want them to worry.

"I'm fine you guys!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Hikari…..we've known you for a while, not long, but for a while. We can tell if something's wrong." Balthier commented. I sighed.

"I…..I just saw someone who looked exactly like my father…" I answered. Vaan let me lean on him as he rubbed my back.

"We're back. Let us go." Reddas said. We all straightened ourselves up and I walked over to Oniichan, whispering to him what I had experienced. He widened his eyes and stared at me in disbelief.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he sighed, hugging me as we made our way to the Strahl. "How?" he whispered. I shrugged my shoulders, obviously not knowing the answer. Once we got on, we buckled up and flew off to Ridorana. While we were in the airship, I talked with mostly Vaan and Penelo, also with Oniichan and mostly everyone else.


	33. Jagd and Arrival

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, buddddyy owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**My buddy owns his OC Sem, and has written part of my story with me! He's also edited most of it as well! ^^ **

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: haha yesh, yesh I do :3 As for the guy that looks like her father, well, that's just a one time thing u knoe ;) To show that she misses her family, oh, and don't worri, Vaan and Hikari will eventually get their time alone. But who knows? There's a lot of action, and not much free time you know? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I decided to get out of the bridge and walk around the airship for a bit. *I'm going to miss this place if Oniichan and I go home…* I thought. I decided to go on the deck and watch the clouds go by in the sky. I sat down and sighed as I took out my mp3 and earphones. I decided to listen to music and softly sing along. After a few songs, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head to see…Oniichan! I took off my earphones and turned off my mp3.

"Hey." Oniichan said with a small smile.

"Oniichan! What's up?" I asked him. He sat down with me and smiled.

"Nothing. Just thinking. What if we do go back home? Me and Ashe, then you and Vaan…" he said as he looked down. I patted his shoulder and gave him a light hug. "What's that for?" he asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"What's the hug for?" he asked, clarifying it a bit.

"Kai-niichan, I promise you. If they love us truly, they won't have anyone else and they'll still love us!" I exclaimed with a smile. Kai-nii turned to me and chuckled.

"Hikari…..you think we'll ever go back here?" he asked. I shrugged and crossed my legs.

"I don't know oniichan, I don't know." I said.

"Hey, let's go look at the pics on your phone." he stated with a smile. I nodded and took out my phone. I turned it on and we looked through the pictures, laughing and pointing things out on each one.

"Oniichan that was a funny picture…..looks like that's the last one." I said as I stuffed my phone back into my bag. Kai-nii sighed as he stood up and stretched with a groan. I smiled up at him. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at me. I scoffed and stuck my tongue out back at him.

"Loser." he said.

"Nerd." I said.

"Who's the one with glasses?" he shot back.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed as I giggled. He chuckled as well.

"Well, I'm off to go talk to Ashe. See ya later imouto." he said as he patted my head. I nodded and watched him walk off into the elevator. I sighed and decided to lie down on the deck and take a little nap.

(enter dream)

"_Huh? Where am I?" I asked as I floated in mid-air. Everything was black, but I could see things from a light._

"_Hi there desu~!" I heard from behind me. I quickly turned around to see the angel girl Oniichan and I had seen in the beginning._

"_You!" I exclaimed happily. "Hi!"_

"_Hey there desu, up until now, you're probably wondering why you and your older brother were sucked into Ivalice, desu~!" the angel girl exclaimed. I nodded._

"_Why?" I asked her softly. _

"_Why what desu?" she asked with a confused face._

_"Why did Kai-niichan and I get chosen to be in Ivalice?" I asked her with a small smile._

_"Desu, it's because you were chosen to help them! It's your and your brother's destiny desu!" the angel girl answered. I looked at her for a moment before looking down. _

_"Are we going home after this?" I asked her._

"_Desu! Yes, but I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Now go wake up and go to the others desu~!" the angel girl exclaimed as she disappeared. Everything turned white._

(exit dream)

I gasped as I sat up and breathed heavily. I just sat there for a few moments, breathing heavily and staring off into space. I finally decided to stand up and go back to the others. I stretched first and sighed. I smiled as I took in the fresh air and simply looked at the scenery for a moment. "I'll…..I'll make sure we defeat Vayne and Cid once and for all." I said, determination clear in my voice. I headed back inside into the bridge.

"Ah just in time Hikari. We're almost there." Balthier said as he piloted. I simply nodded and decided to get ready. I retied my two pigtails, tightened my pouch and bag, pulled my socks up higher, tightened the laces on my boots, and made sure my one sleeve was off my shoulder. I took in a deep breath as I spun my blades around once, before hooking them to my skirt. I took out my fingerless gloves from my pouch and put them on, stretching them at the ends.

"Imouto….save your preparing for…_that_…battle." Oniichan said as he walked up to me. I smiled and nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." Kai-nii stated with a smirk as he patted my head.

When we arrived, we all stared in awe at the Ridorana Cataract. It was huge! We landed and got off the airplane, ready for any battle. "A tower on distant shore. And about its peak, a piercing Mist." Fran stated.

"And in that Mist, the Sun-cryst waits." Ashe added on.

"My lady. Your words still sound of doubt. Pray you reach your answer, ere we the Sun-cryst." Reddas said.

Ashe replied, "And? Should I choose revenge, what then?"

"Then your woe shall be your own." Reddas explained. We all ventured forward, and I saw Balthier call out to Vaan. I turned my head to see them talking, then they began walking again. I stopped and waited for Balthier.

"Balthier…" I said as I looked up at him, my eyes filled with worry. He looked down at me and smirked.

"I'll still be alive, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Then stop worrying." I smiled and nodded.

"Oh and Balthier, just because you're the leading man, doesn't…..doesn't mean you have to do something heroic. But….do it anyways." I said with a small smile. He nodded and patted my head.

"Do not worry Hikari. The leading man never dies." he said with a smirk. I giggled.

"Oh Balthier, you idiot…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Balthier asked me. I laughed.

"Nothing!" I shouted as I ran over to Vaan. "Hey Vaan…" I started, then Vaan and I talked while we walked. He also held my hand some time during the process. We made our way to the Pharos at Ridorana.


	34. Hydro and OHMYGOSH

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, my buddddyyy owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**OH OH OH MY BUDDY/POKEMON TRAINER/BAKUGAN BRAWLER owns his OC and has written possibly 99% of this chapter, so haha thanks buddy! :) Love yah! -hugs-**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We finally made it to the tower, and ran into something I had forgotten. There was the Hydro, curled up in front of the steps. Easily the biggest thing I had ever seen. I squeaked and froze, paralyzed with fear.

"Don't tell me we have to fight that?..." said Vaan, as stunned as I was.

"Maybe we can sneak past it?" Penelo suggested.

"Too late for that." said Fran, drawing her bow. Sure enough, the Hydro was on its feet already, stretching its massive limbs, before letting out a terrifying roar. Basch and Kai-nii immediately rushed forward, to try and keep its attention. Hydro lashed out with its tail. Basch dodged gracefully, but Kai-niichan got hit hard.

"Oniichan!" I shrieked, finally able to move again, and rushed forward. Before I could take more than a few steps, Vaan grabbed my arm. I could see Reddas trying to land a hit on the Hydro.

"No, stop! Follow me." Vaan said, pulling me in the opposite direction. I looked back over my shoulder, and saw oniichan struggling to his feet, shouting for Penelo. She was already there, casting Curaga on him. He nodded his thanks and rushed back to aid Basch and Reddas.

Vaan and I stayed close to the edge of the clearing, slowly working our way behind it. Together we ran forward and attacked its legs. Our attacks didn't seem to do more than distract it, but we kept at it. I began to get fed up with it, and struck it with both my blades at once. Moving quicker than I thought possible, it turned and knocked me away.

I hit the ground hard, fighting to keep my eyes open. I heard someone shouting my name, but couldn't tell who it was, or where they were. I struggled to my feet but immediately fell again. Suddenly Vaan was there, giving me two potions at once. My vision immediately cleared, and I could stand on my own again. I cleaned my glasses quickly and put them back on. I still hurt, but it was bearable now. I smiled at Vaan in thanks, then turned and started attacking Hydro with magic, being smart and keeping my distance. Vaan also turned back and started attacking its legs again.

The battle went on for a long while, and yet we couldn't seem to hurt it enough to finish it off. We had wounded it in several places, but it seemed to ignore them. I could see Ashe, Basch, and Kai-niichan beginning to tire from their relentless assault on its front, even with Penelo constantly healing them, and I noticed Balthier's and Fran's shots becoming slower. I myself was exhausted. Penelo was still going, but I could see her tiring as well.

As if noticing this as well, the Hydro rushed forward, sending Ashe, Basch, and Kai-niichan flying in different directions. Reddas tried striking it, but it merely sent him flying like the others. It roared in triumph, then turned to crush Penelo. I just stood there, feeling helpless, as it reached her, lifted its leg, and brought it down with blinding speed. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see my friend get crushed. But instead of hearing the thud of its impact, all I heard was a frustrated roar from Hydro. I opened my eyes, and simply stared in shock.

Rising in front of Penelo was a giant pillar of Ice, with the Hydro's leg frozen within it. The hydro roared again, and with its sheer strength broke free of the Ice, but not before Penelo could run to safety on the other side of the clearing. As the Hydro roared again, in anger this time, something smashed into the side of its head. It quickly recovered, and turned to see what hit it, and was hit again. Over to my left I saw a flash of blue, and my shock doubled. *I'd recognize those pants anywhere!*

At the edge of the clearing was Sem, spinning his staff with an intensity I hadn't seen before. Every time he swung it in front of him, a ball of Air flew forward and struck the Hydro. It roared in pain, but I could see the blasts weren't doing much more damage than we had. Finally seeing its attacker, the Hydro rushed toward Sem, intent on crushing him.

At the last moment, Sem struck his staff on the ground at his feet, propelling him impossibly high into the air with a Watera blast. The Hydro ran right into the Watera, and stopped in bafflement. Above it, now at tree level, Sem's staff had become a blur, he was spinning it so fast. As I watched, I saw streaks of Fire, Ice, and Lightning magic swirling around him, growing brighter and more intense. In a matter of seconds, Sem appeared to have become a second sun. *How is he doing that? I can barely control a simple Fira spell.* He then let gravity take over, and the huge mass around him fell as well.

Right onto the Hydro. *Hell yeah!* I exclaimed in my head.

The sheer power of the impact knocked us all off our feet again. I felt blinded by the intensity of the light it created, even though I had shut my eyes. After a short time, the light faded, and I opened my eyes to see the sky spinning. I somehow got to my feet, swaying uneasily. Right as my legs collapsed, a hand grabbed my arm, and held me upright.

"Careful there. Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself. Especially after I went through all that trouble to save you." came the comforting chuckle I had missed so much. I opened my eyes again, and looked up at Sem to see him smiling at me. That smile quickly became concern. "Penelo, I think this is your job."

Penelo walked over, staring at Sem in awe, then cast Curaga on me. Sem let go of me, and I found I could stand on my own. "Better?" he asked. I nodded slowly, before throwing myself at him in a desperate hug, which he returned. I almost cried, but struggled not to. I hugged him really tight and whimpered. He patted my back and the top of my head. By this time, everyone else had gathered around us.

"While I appreciate the help, was all that really necessary?" Balthier said, although we could see he was as ecstatic as the rest of us.

Sem looked over at him, a smirk on his face. "Even supporting characters deserve a grand entrance every once in a while." Balthier smirked back, then broke out into quiet laughter. Sem gently forced me to let him go, and turned and looked at everyone in turn. He smiled broadly at Kai and Vaan, both of whom were looking at him in complete disbelief. He turned and gave a little half bow to Ashe, who ran forward and gave him a hug as well. She quickly stepped back, looking slightly embarrassed. He turned to Basch, who gave him a respectful smile and nod, which he returned. Sem turned to Reddas next, giving him a nod and a small smile. Reddas smirked and nodded back. Then he turned to Fran. For the first time, I didn't see any anger in that look. It still wasn't friendly, but there was no more hate in it. Fran had a similar look as well. After a moment, he nodded once, and walked over to his pack, lying some distance away. As he came back to us, he reached into it and threw each of us an Elixer. "Think you guys need it more than I do." he said, with his familiar small smile.

"H-how?" we heard. We turned and saw Vaan, still in shock, as he finally found his voice.

"How what?" Sem replied.

"How did you do that?"

"How I did that...when people I care about are in danger, my power knows no bounds." he said, a serious look on his face.

"Don't seem to care about trees that much, then." said Balthier, waving a hand at the still-burning remains of trees around the edge of the clearing. "I'd say you just about made another clearing, only right on top of the first. Not very practical, that."

With a small smile, Sem replied, "How do you think the first one got here anyway?"

"Whaa..." gasped Vaan, moving away slightly.

Sem turned to him, face serious again. "I'm joking."

Everyone stared at him in shock, then, almost as one, we started laughing. I probably laughed really hard that time. Even Vaan, who looked somewhat annoyed for falling for such an obviously fake statement. Sem chuckled along with us."Enough of this." he said, turning serious once again. "I believe you have some reason for coming here?" *Aweee maaannn why so serious?* I thought a bit sadly. But then I realized, not everything was all fun and games. We all nodded. "Then let's get going." Sem stated. And with that, he turned and walked toward the Tower.

"Wait!" I shouted. He turned to me and so did everyone else. "How did you get here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and I crossed my arms. Sem smiled at me.

"I flew." he replied. I looked at him.

Penelo asked, "But where's your ship? And I thought airships couldn't fly in Jagd anyway."

"Some ships can. And I don't have a ship." he answered.

"Then, how'd you get here?" Vaan asked him confusedly.

"Yes, I believe we are owed some sort of explanation." said Balthier.

Sem smirked, then grabbed his staff, spun it a bit, and cast Aerora at his feet. He was instantly 15 feet in the air, floating on the wind. He began laughing softly, slowly drifting back to the ground, as we all stared at him in shock...again. "All right Mr. Show off, let's get going." I said as I pulled his arm with a smile. We all walked together in the tower.


	35. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, Memories of the Forgotten Guardian owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**MAH SHUPER AWESOME DUH BUDDAY OWNS HIS OC AND HE'S WRITTEN PART OF MY CHAPTER AND HE'S EDITED MY CHAPTERS! :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: Haha thank u! ^^ Haha about Fran and Sem, you'll just have to wait until later ;) and mhm, I'd feel sad if I saw someone that looked like my dad and my dad was already dead :/

To loveless an the living fantasy: Haha I rly can't tell u that ;) You'll just have to wait until the end. ^^ but yesh, it would be funni to see them on Earth :3

To Amylou11987: hahaha Thank you! ^^ I really appreciate u commenting :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We started walking, but as we were almost inside the tower, we heard the sound of engines. We all turned just in time to see a whole fleet of the Archadian Navy fly by overhead. I gasped and clung to Vaan's arm. Vaan let out a grunt and held my hand tightly.

"TROUBLE!" Oniichan and I shouted.

"We need to hurry!" shouted Basch, and we all started running. There were lots of monsters in our way, but we cut through them with ease. Still, they slowed us down a lot. We were barely a quarter of the way up when we heard shouts of "Freeze!" and "Drop your weapons!" coming from behind us, soon followed by gunshots. Some of them were going by over our heads, making us all duck and try to run faster. I almost tripped, but Sem grabbed my arm and pulled me up quickly. More gunshots were heard and we all ducked as a few bullets whizzed past our heads. Penelo and I struggled to run, but we tried our best.

"GAH RUNNNNN!" Penelo and I shrieked.

"Don't you think we're doing that already!" Vaan shouted.

"THEN RUN FASTER!" I shouted back.

"Just shut up and runnnn!" Kai-nii exclaimed as he grabbed my hand so I could run faster.

As we passed through a narrow doorway, Sem paused a moment. He spun his staff several times, then slammed it down in the doorway. Instantly, a large wall of fire sprang up, completely blocking the way.

"It won't hold them long, let's go!" he shouted, running after us. And sure enough, we soon heard the sounds of pursuit again. Sem again blocked a doorway with fire, but we could all see he was tiring. *Sem…* I thought as I saw him breathing a bit heavily.

A little higher up, we passed through a room that strangely had nothing in it. Not really caring, we all kept running until we heard from behind us "Hikari, wait a moment."

We turned and saw Sem standing in the middle of the room, determination clear on his face. *What is….what is he planning?* I thought to myself as I put my hand over my chest to catch my breath.

"Hurry-" Kai-niichan was cut off by all of us glaring at him, except for Sem, who was looking straight at me. He stared at me for a moment, then took the pendant off his neck, and stared at it as well. "Hold onto this for me, will you?" he said as he tossed it to me quickly.

Startled and quite shocked, I fumbled it as it reached me, but managed to hang on to it. I put it around my neck quickly, but looked at him confusedly. *But….isn't this….* I thought.

Without a second look, he turned away from us and faced the doorway we had just passed through, and set it on fire as well. By this point, he was breathing heavily. "That should give me time to catch my breath." he said, panting slightly. I looked at him. *What does he mean by that?* I thought.

He turned back to us and said, "Well what are you standing there for? The longer you wait the more likely Cid's going to beat you to the top. Get going." I gasped and shook my head rapidly.

"But what about you Sem?" I cried, desperately. "Please! Please….You're coming too, right?" My lower lip started trembling and so did my hands holding my blades. I hooked them to my skirt and let my arms fall motionless on my sides, but they were still slightly shaking. Sem replied to me, with the answer I had feared of.

"Doubt it." he said, that small smile I had grown to love on his face. I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head, tears already leaking out my eyes. *No….no he can't go now!* I shouted in my head.

"Sem…." I heard Kai-nii mutter.

"Sem, why….?" I could hear Penelo whisper.

"Then what are you doing?" Ashe said, stepping up next to me.

"Yes Sem, if you are planning what I think you are..." Reddas stated.

"Making sure you only have to deal with Cid, not several hundred soldiers as well." Sem replied to them.

"Sem." Basch said, stepping forward as well "Not even you can handle several hundred soldiers by yourself."

"No, probably not." he answered, turning his smile toward Basch. I turned to Penelo, and it looked like she was having a tough time trying to not cry.

"But what about-" Reddas was cut off.

"She'll be fine." Sem stated.

"Can't you see? He's trying to buy us time." Balthier said in an annoyed tone, though we could all see the pain on his face as well. "Even with him, they are still going to get past and keep following us." *We know Balthier….we know…* I thought as I looked down.

"Then you better get moving." Sem said, turning back to the door. "They're almost here."

I instantly ran to the door that he had set on fire and put my arms up to my side, telling Sem I wouldn't leave him.

"Sem! You can't!" I shouted as I kept shaking my head side to side. He simply stared at me and shook his head back at me. "I won't leave you! I won't! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! " I screamed as more tears came out my eyes. I looked straight at his smoky green-gray eyes.

"I have to. And you have to leave me Hikari." he said with a thin smile. I shook my head as my pigtails swished back and forth. No way was I leaving him, but….there was no option.

Tears in my eyes, I ran to give him one last hug, which he returned with as much intensity. I finally released him and turned back to the group, not bothering to hide my tears. "Let's go." I said, moving toward the group as I struggled to keep my whimpers in. *I hate you…Sem….* I thought, but even though I thought that, I knew I didn't really hate him. I hated him for leaving us. As we finally turned to go, Fran spoke up.

"Sem...I..." Fran started. I turned to her.

"It's alright, Fran." He said, turning and giving her his first smile. "Things are different now."

She looked at the ground, then back at him, returning the smile. "Thank you." Her white hair swayed a bit as she looked back up.

At that, she turned and led us up the stairs.

Penelo ran over to me and pushed me up the stairs. I glanced at Sem and he stared at me with worry. "What are you waiting for Hikari? Go! Now!" he shouted. I whimpered and ran over to him quickly to give him one last hug. Sem was a bit surprised at the last minute hug, but smiled faintly. He returned the hug and kissed me on my forehead, then pushed me away and pushed me into Penelo. I let out a small grunt.

"Thank you Sem." I whispered to him. I think he heard me, because he nodded and gave me one last smile, but I could tell it was forced. Penelo caught me and helped, well, more like forced me, to run. My chest tightened as I ran while looking down, Penelo guiding me. We fought on, running as quickly as we could, trying not to hear the harsh sounds of combat echoing up from below. *Why did it have to be this way? Why? Sem, please. I'm begging you…stay alive…* I thought as more tears ran down my cheek.

* * *

><p>Awwwweee I felt ur pain T.T...if u ended up crying at the end of this chapter, there there -pat pat- I cried too...<p> 


	36. Moving on Ridorana Tower

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Amylou11987: heh yeah poor Hikari...and haha sorrryyy not tellin ya ;)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

After we walked up the steps leading to the Pharos, Vaan spotted the inscription written on the wall. "Hey, Fran. Something's written on the wall." Vaan said. He held my hand tightly, and my other hand was clutching the pendant that….Sem had given me. I let go of Vaan's hand to take off my glasses and cleaned off the tear stains. I put them back on and sniffled.

Fran explained, "Engraved by someone, it seems. It's quite old. "Lo, seeker in days unborn, god-blade bearer. Know you: this tower challenges the sky. Ware the watcher; the ward of the Three Waits, soul-hungry, unsated. He without power, want it not. He with power, trust it not. He with sight, heed it not. Rend illusion, cut the true path. In blood, Raithwall.""

"The Dynast-king?" Ashe asked.

"Does it startle you? He took his sword from the Occuria. It was here he claimed the nethicite. He must have known he was not the last the Occuria would choose. He left this for you. Rend illusion, cut the true path. Words of much mystery. Yet his blood runs in your veins. Perhaps it whispers to you the truth?" Fran suggested to her. Ashe slightly gasped and she opened the doorway. We went inside and started walking the dungeon.

We eventually came across the rock…Pandemonium.

"A rock?" Penelo asked. Everyone else readied their weapons. I quickly casted Protect on all of us, and started running up to the fat turtle.

"Hya!" I shouted as I struck it with my blades. Reddas followed me as he slashed the turtle, then Oniichan followed with a blow to the head. It was about to hurt me, but I jumped back and dodged the attack swiftly. Vaan attacked it next, sending it to lie down on its back, struggling to get up.

"It's down! Start attacking heavily!" Ashe shouted as she ran to it with her sword in hand. I let out a shout as we all ran at it at once, destroying it in a matter of seconds. We were all panting.

"There's -pants- a long, -pants- way to go. We have to defeat two others." I explained, emotionless. I was still thinking about Sem.

"Hikari…?" Penelo called to me. I shook my head and wiped the few tears that escaped my eyes.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I ran ahead of the group. They eventually caught up with me and we eventually reached Slyt.

"All right! You can hit it with melee attacks! It's not a flying monster!" Oniichan shouted. Well, that battle was pretty easy, but it would've been easier with Sem. We ran off, but then we were confronted by Fenrir.

"Dammit…" I mumbled as I took out my blades. I was thinking of Sem again, but I shook my head. *He would want me to continue fighting. I have to not cry and stay strong…* I thought as I ran to Fenrir and started attacking it with the others. We kept running/walking, until we almost got to the 90th, where Hashmal the Esper, was waiting and blocking our way for us.

"Quick! Summon Belias and I'll summon Shemzahai!" Kai-niichan shouted to Ashe. She nodded and they both summoned their Espers. Along with those two, we helped attack and defeat Hashmal. Once we defeated him, all the Espers went back into their owners' bodies. Hashmal turned into a white light and went inside Vaan's chest.

"He chose you huh?" Kai-niichan muttered.

"Let's go!" Ashe exclaimed. We all ran, and stopped at the 97th floor.

"The din of the Mist grows greater." Fran commented.

"The Sun-cryst must be near." Basch stated, then he looked at Ashe.

"I wonder if she'll really do it. Take revenge against the Empire. I mean, I know how she must feel. It's hard losing someone you care about." Penelo muttered to Vaan and me. I looked down. *Someone you care about huh…* I thought as images of Sem and Otou-san popped into my mind. I shook my head and cleared those thoughts away.

"Something we all got in common." Vaan said as he held my hand tightly.

"But, you know, no matter how hard we try, we can't change the past. There's nothing that can bring them back. Still, sometimes, when I close my eyes... I can see them so clearly." Penelo explained. I smiled slightly. *Sem….I know it. He WILL come back* I thought, but then my expression saddened once again while I thought of Otou-san. *He…won't be coming back…* I thought in my mind.

"Illusions of the past. You think to have cast them off, only to find them years later, unwearying, unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons. Cut the true path. But will she?" Reddas asked. We all hurried up and eventually reached the 100th floor. I put away my gloves in my pouch. In front of us, was a stone that shined so brightly! I could barely even see the stone! "So this is the Sun-cryst." Reddas muttered. Ashe approached it as she took out both the Sword of Kings and Treaty-blade.

Ashe stated, "King Raithwall stood here. With this sword he cut the Sun-cryst... and took its power in his hand." Vaan and I approached her, mainly because Vaan was holding my hand tightly in comfort.

"But you're going to use the sword to destroy the Sun-cryst. Aren't you, Ashe." Vaan said.

"Don't interrupt me, Vaan, Hikari." she replied. She lifted the Sword of Kings and it glowed blue. The stone stopped shining and as Ashe stepped forward, Rasler appeared in front of her once again, this time all of us seeing him.

"Lord Rasler!" Basch exclaimed. Oniichan ran over to Ashe and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You want revenge. You would have me use the Stone?" Ashe asked. Rasler reached his arm out. "You would have me destroy the Empire? Is this my duty? Is this what you want? I cannot."

"Why do you hesitate?" Gabranth asked from behind us. My eyes were probably still emotionless and not full of my happiness anymore. We all turned around and saw him standing on the window's ledge, wielding his two swords. "Take what is yours. The Cryst is a blade. It was meant for you. Wield it! Avenge your father!" Ashe gasped and I growled as he entered the room. "Yes, it was _I_ who wore Basch's face - who cut down the Life of Dalmasca. Lady Ashe! Your father's murderer is here!"

"You!" Ashe exclaimed.

"And Reks!" Vaan shouted.

"And Sem's brother…" I muttered. Vaan rubbed my back. I shook my head and took out my blades.

"I slew your king. I slew your country. Do these deeds not demand vengeance?" Gabranth asked. Ashe dropped the Sword of Kings and firmly grasped the Treaty-blade. "Yes. Good! Find your wrath! Take up your sword! Fight, and serve those who died before you!" Right after he said that, he viciously slashed in Vaan's and my direction. He was stopped by Reddas' blades.

"A Judge Magister there was... 2 years past, he took the Midlight Shard and used it not knowing what he did... and Nabudis was blown away. Cid ordered this of him to learn the nethicite's true power. He swore such power would not be used again. He forsook his Judicer's plate, and his name." Reddas stated as he stepped back.

"Judge Zecht!" Gabranth exclaimed in shock.

"It's been too long, Gabranth. Reach out your hand, Lady Ashe. But that which you must grasp is beyond revenge, something greater than despair. Something beyond _our_ reach. Try as we might, Gabranth, history's chains bind us too tightly." Reddas said. He attempted to strike Gabranth, but was knocked down.

"No, we cannot escape the past. This man is living proof! What is your past, Daughter of Dalmasca? Did you not swear revenge? Do the dead not demand it?" Gabranth asked. Ashe bowed her head for a moment, then on her right side, Rasler nodded. Vaan picked up one of Reddas' blades and I readied my blades, getting into a fighting stance.. Ashe locked eyes with both of us and she could see my emotionless eyes, and Vaan's anguish ones. She looked at Oniichan and noticed the worry in his eyes. Oniichan got into a fighting stance with his katanas as well.

"Rasler. My prince. Our time was short. Yet I know this: You were not the kind to take base revenge!" Ashe shouted as she swiped the Treaty-blade through him. "The Rasler I knew is gone."

"You are our saint, Ashelia B'nargin. You must be the one to straighten history's weave!" Rasler said, but in the Occurian's voice. She swiped the sword through him again, and he disappeared.

"I am no false saint for you to use!" Ashe exclaimed. Kai-nii put his arm around her.

"Ashe…" Vaan and I both muttered.

"In all Dalmasca's long history, not once did we rely on the Dusk Shard. Our people resolved never to use it, though their need might be dire. That was the Dalmasca I wanted back." Ashe stated. She dropped the sword. "To use the Stone now would be to betray that." She turned around and said, "I will destroy the Sun-cryst! I will discard the Stone!"

"You claim no need of power? What of your broken kingdom's shame? The dead demand justice!" Gabranth exclaimed.

"You're wrong." Vaan and I said.

"Huh?" Gabranth muttered as he turned to us.

"What would change? I can't help my brother now. My brother's gone. He's dead!" Vaan shouted.

"My friend's brother died in the war and we can't do anything. He's dead and so is my father. He died in a freak accident and there is…..there is no way to bring them back." I said as I put my head down, tears coming to my eyes again.

"Even with power, we cannot change what has passed. What is done, is done." Ashe stated as she dropped the Shard in her hand, and it rolled to a stop at Gabranth's feet.

Gabranth questioned, "Yet without power, what future can you claim? What good a kingdom you cannot defend?"

"Then I will defend queen and kingdom both!" Basch exclaimed.

Gabranth scoffed and replied, "Hah! Defend? You? You who failed Landis and Dalmasca? What can shame hope to keep safe? Your shield is shattered! Your oaths poison those you would protect!" We then engaged into battle with him.


	37. Battle with Cid and Loss

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, myy budddyyyy owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Heee, buddy owns his OC and has edited all mah chapters as well as written some so thanks! ^^**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Amylou11987: Hmm nope, Sem's not from Earth ^^ haha, he's from Ivalice

To loveless an the living fantasy: Yesh, yesh i knoe Sem was only back for a while :3...Nah, Vaan loves her too much to hate her. He knows much much Sem means to her :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

As we fought Gabranth off, I started to grow tired. *No! I can't give u-* my thoughts were cut short when I was sent crashing onto the ground by Gabranth's sword. "Agh!" I exclaimed.

"Hear me, Basch! Do not think killing the kingslayer will win you back your honor! When you abandoned home and kin, your name was forever stained with blood!" I heard Gabranth shout. I struggled to get up, but Vaan came over to my side and gave me a potion. I quickly drank it and got up slowly with the help of Vaan. He put his arm around my waist as he held me upright.

"Magic -cough- won't work! Physical attacks only!" I shouted as I ran to Gabranth and struck him with my blades.

"Don't use your Espers either!" Kai-niichan exclaimed. Gabranth grunted and kicked me square in the stomach. I fell down, but got back up as I dealt another blow to him. Gabranth, gasping for air, assumed a battle stance again as he faced us.

"So you, too, would leave your debts unpaid?" he asked.

"Enough of this! I can bear no more!" Cid shouted as he entered the room. Cid approached Gabranth. "You disappoint me, Gabranth. He trusted you." He pushed Gabranth. "When you bared steel against the Princess, you foreswore your obligations to your emperor! You shame yourself and make mockery of Lord Larsa's trust. You are unfit to serve him as sword or shield. And so I release you from that service. Your presence is neither required nor welcome." Cid walked forward, and Gabranth was going to strike him in the back, but Venat stopped him. Gabranth was sent flying through the air and crashed against a stone pillar, then fell to the ground.

"Gabranth!" Basch shouted.

"You were only a tool of this Venat." Balthier stated. Venat appeared beside Cid.

"How quaint. We are allies! The Occuria give men power as a master feeds his dog: it is meant to tame us. How well you've resisted their wile. By turning your back on their stones, you give us free hand to write our own history." Cid explained.

"And at what price? Dalmasca's freedom for your nethicite? I shall not suffer you to have it. The Sun-cryst be damned!" Ashe exclaimed. Cid walked up in front of the Sun-cryst.

"Oh, be sure that it is! For what other purpose do you think you've brought us here? But stay your Occurian sword! The Sun-cryst is glutted with Mist, too precious a thing to waste! Let us use the Stone! Finish this, Venat!" Cid exclaimed as he threw the stone in the air. I let out a small noise as three different colored lights formed a triangle. Venat followed the stone and Cid laughed maniacally. "And lo! How brightly burned their lanthorn! Casts it back the shadow of Occurian design! Testament that Man's history shall be His alone!" Cid shouted.

Balthier shook his head, "You made your nethicite for this." He stepped forward. "You mimic the Occuria's Stone for what? To become a god yourself?" Balthier asked.

"On whose shoulders better to stand than those of the would-be gods! Such high hopes I once had...but you ran, and they with you! Alas, your return is too late. Come, Ffamran! Revel in the glory of my triumph!" Cid exclaimed. Thus, began the battle. We kept fighting him and I poured some of my energy into this fight. I would avenge Sem when we fought off Vayne.

"Balthier!" I shouted as he got shot in the leg. I saw Penelo run over to him and I glared at Cid. "What kind of a father are you?" I shouted at Cid. He looked at me with some interest. He tried to shoot me, but I dodged the bullets. "You….you should be ashamed of yourself! Balthier ran away from you!" I exclaimed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I dodged each and every one of Cid's bullets. I ran up to him and slashed him up. "He doesn't -grunt- even recognize you as his father anymore!" I screamed as I closed my eyes and held my hand up to him. I heard a groan and I opened my eyes slowly. I was expecting to cast a simple Blizzara spell, but…I had cast Blizzaja on him! I smirked, but Cid got up slowly, holding a glowing orange piece of manufacted nethicite in his hand.

"Behold the manufacted nethicite... the fruit of our power and knowledge! See what the Stone of Man is capable of! Witness its power with your own eyes! Famfrit! To me!" he shouted as Famfrit got summoned.

"Basch! Summon Mateus! Vaan! Summon Hashmal!" I shouted. They nodded and summoned the Espers. During the battle, Mateus and Hasmal were injured badly and had to go back to Basch and Vaan. I let out a shout as I struck Famfrit down. I managed to hurt him a bit, then I just kept slashing like crazy until Famfrit turned into a little white light and went into my chest. "Me…?" I muttered. I didn't notice Cid about to shoot me, until Balthier grunted and pulled me into him.

"Watch out." he muttered as he aimed to shoot his father. I nodded and went back to battling Cid with the others. I ran towards Cid and slashed him on the back, then slashed him once again. It looked like Balthier got the finishing blow as he shot his father. Cid was gasping for breath, and he attempted to raise his guns, but dropped them on the floor and collapsed. Cid was face-down on the ground, barely alive, as the Sun-cryst raged out of control behind him. Balthier attempted to approach him, but Venat materialized between them. Balthier smirked.

"Let him by, Venat. It is done." Cid said as he slowly got up. *The hell? Didn't we kill him?* I thought. "Ah, how I have enjoyed these six years."

"The pleasure was all mine." Venat said as he disappeared. Balthier stepped forward, and Cid appeared to be slowly dissolving into Mist.

"Was there no other way?" Balthier asked.

"Spend your pity elsewhere. If you are so set on running, hadn't you best be off? Fool of a pirate." he disappeared in a flash of light. I hugged Balthier and he just hugged me back lightly.

"Balthier…" I whispered. *I know how he feels….to lose your father…* I thought.

"Fran?" we heard Penelo ask. I let go of Balthier and ran over to her side.

"The Mist burns. To bursting it beats. The cocoon!" Fran exclaimed. Balthier walked over and kneeled down. "The Sun-cryst bursts. You must run. As far as you can." she told us.

"Easy, Fran." Balthier said. I could see worry in his eyes. Fran placed her hand on his cheek and I smiled. For the first time since we entered this tower, I smiled.

"Hadn't you best be off? That's what a sky pirate does. You fly, don't you?" Fran asked. Balthier smiled.

"I suppose you'd better hang on then."

We heard Vaan yell, "Ashe! The sword! We have to stop it!" Ashe, holding the Sword of Kings, struggled against the Mist, but she could barely step forward.

"You must quit this place. It's reacting. I have not seen its like before! Nay, never this large. Never such threat impendent." Reddas stated as he held the Sword of Kings. "For Nabudis."

"Reddas?" Vaan asked. Reddas ran forward and jumped high in the air.

"Reddas, NO!" Vaan and I shouted.

"I, Judge Magister, condemn you to oblivion!" Reddas exclaimed as he struck the Sun-Cryst. Everything turned white and all I remembered was Penelo and Vaan helping me run the hell out of there.


	38. Story Telling and More?

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, mah brother from another mother (no LOL not rly XD) owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**My shuper awesome fantastic maginificent buddy has edited my chapters, written some of it, and owns his OC Sem ^^**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We all were sitting in the Strahl, and we had already arrived at Balfonheim, but we had all stayed in our seats. We all just sat there. Everyone was dead silent, and I don't think anyone was moving either. The top floor of the Pharos was utterly demolished when we left. I couldn't speak. I just cried. I broke my wall when we got in the Strahl. Vaan just held me in his arms, crying a bit as well. I was crying a lot. For Reddas…..For Sem. I sobbed and sobbed. Someone broke the silence.

Unexpectedly, Fran spoke up. "There is something I have to say." she said, hesitantly. "He would want me to tell you..." she trailed off.

"Who? Sem?" I asked, trying my best to wipe all my tears away and listen. Fran nodded, silent.

"Is it this, incident, he kept mentioning?" Basch asked, softly. Fran nodded again.

"It was...it was about 5 years ago." she began slowly. I saw Balthier perk up slightly, listening intently. "My clan and I found a group of Humes wandering our Wood. They said they were scientists, but would not tell us where they were going, or what they were searching for."

"I know." Balthier spoke up. "That was about when Draklor...Cid...began his 'experiments'. He had people everywhere, looking for new Magicite."

Fran nodded. "Yes, that is what they eventually told us as well. We followed their progress, slow as it was. Many times they encountered our patrols, and were given the same warnings that they were not welcome and should leave. Yet they ignored us every time. After a while, it became clear they were growing hostile towards us. My clan sent a group of our hunters, myself among them, to tell them one final time to leave. But when we arrived, they attacked us, killing two of us. We did the only thing we could then. We struck back. And..." she trailed off again.

"You killed them." Penelo finished, softly.

Fran shook her head. "No." she finally said, "We slaughtered them." Everyone gasped and I looked up in surprise. "The few that were still alive turned and ran, whether to get reinforcements or simply to get away and live, I will never know." She grew quiet for a moment, before continuing. "We followed. When they left the Wood, we grew hesitant to leave. We finally sent only six of our hunters to follow them. I was one of those six. We caught up with them as they were nearing where they had set up camp." Her expression grew pained. "There was already a small group from the camp watching with alarm, then outright fear as we came upon the few, and killed them too. We then approached the camp, and told them the same we had told the group in the Woods. Leave, and do not return. We left then, but I lingered a moment, looking at what we had caused. One thing in particular caught my attention. There was a boy, younger than you." she said, looking at me. "He was by two of the bodies, whom I now saw as a male and female. A thought struck me, that it was I who was responsible for the death of this boy's parents." She stopped again, staring at the floor.

We were all looking at her in shock, both at what she was telling us, and at her reaction to it.

"That boy was Sem, wasn't it?" Kai-niichan said, surprising us further with his insight.

Fran nodded. "The look he gave me when he looked up, it was full of pain...loss...hatred. With that look, I felt doubt for the first time in a long time. I then realized that I could no longer stay and protect the Wood properly. When we returned to my clan, I told Jote that I was leaving. She protested, but I reminded her that this was not the first time I had felt this."

"That thing she said, about what happened 50 years ago?" Vaan asked. We all glared at him for asking it, but he didn't notice.

Fran nodded once. "That one look has stayed with me since. I thought I had buried it these past years." she said, with a look at Balthier "But when we came across him that day, it came back. I saw his face then, and it was the same one I had seen all those years ago. I felt guilt, much like then as well..."

"And it still haunts you, even today." Balthier finished. Fran nodded again.

"Well, at least Sem's with his pa-" Ashe was cut off by me.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" I screamed. Everyone turned to me. I shook my head and reached for his pendant. "I don't believe that Sem's dead, and none of you should either. He….he's still alive out there somewhere. I know it." I said, calming down a bit.

"All right…." Oniichan said softly. I sniffled and wiped away a few tears.

"I….I have something to also say about Sem." I said. Fran turned to me. "This pendant he gave me. This belonged to his friend named Deo. Deo and him….grew up together, and Deo….her parents were killed in the war, making her and Sem orphans. So, Sem was reminded of him and Deo when he saw Penelo and Vaan. He…..he taught Deo magic, but then she was abducted." Penelo gasped.

"So, she's a mage like me?" Penelo asked. I nodded.

"He told me he didn't know why, and he didn't know when, but she was abducted. There was nothing to indicate a struggle. He said it was almost as if they waited for her to get ready." I explained some more. "He told me he failed….failed to protect her." I said as I wiped away more of the tears that came running down my cheeks. Vaan hugged me and I shook my head as I buried my face in his chest. "Sem's still alive." I mumbled.

"We know. We know." Vaan whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back. Basch sighed and stood up.

"Let's go." he said.

"To Reddas' manse. Someone's waiting for us there." Oniichan stated as he held hands with Ashe when they stood up. The rest of us stood up as well and we headed out of the Strahl and into the Aerodrome. We eventually reached the manse, but I still had tears going down my cheeks and my eyes were red. Penelo had a few tears as well.

"Al-Cid?" Vaan asked once we got inside Reddas' Manse and inside his office. Al-Cid was sitting behind Reddas' desk, his loyal female assistant stood by his side. "How did you know where we were?" Vaan asked as he went over to me and held my hand. Al-Cid got up and strolled over to Ashe, who was holding hands with niichan.

"My little birds, they tell me many, many things. My lady, the war begins now." Al-Cid stated.

"Then you were unsuccessful in stopping the Rozarrian fleet?" Ashe asked.

"All went according to plan until it came time to request withdrawal of our most devoted generals. In their enthusiasm for war, our great military leaders went behind my back... Straight to Marquis Ondore's Resistance." Al-Cid explained.

"The Resistance?" Ashe questioned.

Al-Cid replied, "During training, a division of the Resistance ignored their orders and disappeared. They were next found exchanging broadsides with the Imperials over Old Nabradia."

Basch asked, "Why would they go there? They were asking to be found!"

Al-Cid clarified, "You misunderstand. Those ships most surely belonged to a Rozarrian division. They may have joined Ondore's resistance forces as patriots, or even mercenaries... but they are regulars of the Rozarrian army under direct command of our war-pavilion. This fifth column has invaded Imperial airspace and provoked a response. His Excellency the Marquis was obliged to give his main fleet the order to attack. And the battleground... is Dalmasca."

"Rozarria will enter the fray, the defense of Dalmasca as their excuse... and we will have a war between empires." Balthier stated.

"They will bide their time - wait until the Empire has spent itself against the Marquis. But Vayne - he will crush them and the Marquis both between his hands." Al-Cid said.

Basch said, "Vayne holds the Dusk Shard no longer. His advantage is lost." Al-Cid shook his head.

He replied, "Vayne has advantages enough. He stands on higher ground, and my birds tell me he has awoken something quite large. _Bahamut_, Lord of the Sky. There was a stirring in the Mist near Ridorana. _Bahamut_ awoke soon after this."

"It is the Mist that came before the Cryst was undone. It breathed life into this _Bahamut_. If Reddas had not stopped it when he did, how much more Mist might it have drunk? All went according to Doctor Cid's designs." Fran cut in.

"Yes, the man's last great accomplishment, I fear. And so it falls to me to put an end to the thing." Balthier stated.

Ashe questioned, "Vayne commands _Bahamut_ himself?"

"He comes to Rabanastre." Al-Cid answered.

"Then I will defend Dalmasca and stop this _Bahamut_. This is my charge -" Ashe was cut off by Vaan and I both stepping up to Ashe's left. We looked at her.

"That's _our_ charge, actually." we both said with a small smile. I mustered up that smile as much as I could. Penelo moved to Ashe's right, where oniichan was, and they both looked at her with a smile.

"It's our home. It belongs to us all." Penelo stated.

"And no way are me and Hikari going down without a fight." Oniichan stated with a grin as he held Ashe's hand tightly. Ashe glanced behind her at Fran, Balthier, and Basch, then she smiled. Al-Cid's assistant exited, and Al-Cid headed towards the door.

"And my charge is to hinder and delay this Rozarrian invasion for as long as is possible. I will do what I can. Ah, yes…" He turned back and touched Ashe's hand, to which I could see Oniichan tense up to. "When this unpleasantness is done, you must come to Rozarria. I will take you to the Ambervale of Clan Margrace. Such things I will show you! Until then, I will be waiting." Oniichan cleared his throat and I looked down with a smile. Al-Cid left and Ashe looked a bit shocked. Oniichan sighed, and so did Balthier. When we got outside, Vaan talked to Reddas' trio and told us we could go to the Bahamut.

"When will they attack?" I asked.

"They said Vayne will attack tomorrow." Vaan replied.

"So, we'll rest in Reddas' manse for now." Basch stated. We all nodded and made ourselves at home. The girls and I chose one room, while the guys stayed in the other. Vaan and I walked up to the roof and we sat there. He laid his head on my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hikari?" Vaan whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." he stated. I smiled.

"I love you too Vaan…" I replied. He got up and surprised me with a kiss on the lips. I widened my eyes, but I smiled through the kiss and kissed him back. We stood up while not breaking the kiss. Vaan put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. We let go of each other and stood there in the position, with my arms around his neck and his arms on my waist. We were both breathing heavily, and our foreheads were against each other.

"Let's go rest up." Vaan whispered. I nodded with a smile. We headed down and went our separate ways into our rooms. As I got in the room, I turned to the lock on the knob. I remembered the incident with Sem back in Archades. Then, the scene where Sem and I kissed flashed in my mind. I unknowingly brushed my pointer finger on my lips. I sighed as a few tears went down my cheeks. I hadn't noticed them until I saw small wet spots on the floor.

"Hikari…? Are you all right?" Ashe asked as she put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head as I took off my glasses with one hand and wiped my tears away with the other.

"It's just that Sem…" I struggled to say.

"We know Hikari. We know he's important to you. To us." Penelo stated as she hugged me tightly. I sunk to the ground and shook my head.

"I hope he's all right." I whispered.

"As you said. We should believe he is still alive. So, just know that he's alive somewhere out there." Fran spoke up. I turned to her and she gave me a small smile and nod. I nodded back and sniffled.

"Ok. I think we should get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow." I muttered as I walked over to one of the beds and put my glasses on the nightstand. I took off my shoes, pouch, and bag. I sighed as I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes as I fell fast asleep, clutching the pendant that was around my neck.


	39. Preparing to Leave

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, My B-U-D-D-Y ^^ owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Heeheee buddy owns his OC, and has edited my chapters, and has written some as well! So thank yous budddy :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: -sob- yesh, yesh it is almost over, but I have a surprise for u guys on the last chappie ^^ haha

To Amylou11987: yeup, and well, if u haven't read before, that is Sem's pendant, which belonged to his close friend Deo, and Sem gave it to Hikari, so it's important to her ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up with a groan and felt my tear-stained cheeks. *I was crying…?* I thought. I sat up and stretched with a yawn. "Hm?" I blinked.

"Oh! Hikari! You're awake! Hurry up. We're going to leave in about three hours." Penelo said. I nodded and hurried into the empty bathroom. I grabbed a towel and showered. When I got out, I dressed, but this time, I made sure everything was on tightly and I was ready to battle. I put on my clothes and glasses. I combed my hair and I tightly put it in my two pigtails. I stepped out of the bathroom and quickly pulled my boots on, lacing them up tightly. My gloves were on and I held the pendant around my neck. *Sem….* I simply thought as I held the pendant tighter. I took in a deep breath as I slung my bag across my body and tightened my pouch around my waist.

"Let's go. We shall eat breakfast downstairs with the guys." Ashe commented. I nodded and walked with the other girls downstairs. When we got down, we saw the guys setting up the food and plates.

"Wow! For once….the guys cook." I said with a small smile.

"Hikari! You look brighter today." Balthier commented. I nodded and smiled.

"Let's eat!" I shouted happily as I ran to the table and sat down. We all started eating and talked amongst each other. Once we finished eating, we all did our necessary business. The girls and I hung out in the room. Ashe and Penelo were chatting. I remembered that Fran and Balthier would go play hero later, so… "Fran, come here." I said softly. She looked at me and walked over to me.

"Yes?" she asked. I sighed as I hugged her tightly. "What is wrong Hikari?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I….I won't have a chance to say goodbye to you and Balthier later, so…" I drifted off as I hugged her tighter. She patted my head.

"It was….fun with you. You were very entertaining and brought happiness within the group. You made us realize that….that we really weren't alone." Fran commented. I nodded as I shakily breathed. I tried to really not cry. We let go of each other and she lifted my head. "You will remember us?" she asked. I nodded.

"I don't know if Oniichan and I will disappear or not, but….it's better to say goodbye than never, right?" I asked her. She nodded and gave me a genuine smile.

"All right you girls. Let's meet up with the guys." Ashe said. We all nodded and walked out of the room and met the guys downstairs.

"Balthier? Can I talk to you for a while before we leave?" I called out to him. He looked down at me and nodded with a small smile. I looked at Oniichan and motioned for him to say his goodbye to Fran. He nodded and walked over to her. I took Balthier's hand and led him into another room.

"What is it?" Balthier asked. I let out a shaky sigh.

"I…..I won't be able to say goodbye to you and Fran later, so….I'm saying it now. I'll say it again when you guys go. But….I'll really miss you Balthier." I told him with a sad smile. He looked at me and I saw something in his eyes. Was it…Sadness?

"You're going to go?" he asked. I nodded.

"Most likely." I replied. He smirked.

"Well then, I guess you can hug me." he said. I giggled and ran over to him as he spread his arms out. I ran into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"I'll miss you sooo much." I muttered.

"I'll miss you too." Balthier commented softly. "But don't cry just yet. Cry when you know you won't see us again." he said. I nodded and let go of him. I looked up at him and smiled up at his handsome face that I probably won't ever see again. "Now let's go. We have a certain person to defeat, now don't we?" he asked. I nodded and we headed out of the room. I rubbed my eyes under my glasses.

"We shall get the necessary items needed, then we'll be off." Basch stated. We nodded and got into pairs. Penelo and Fran, Kai-nii and Ashe, Basch and Balthier, and Vaan and me. Vaan and I held hands tightly as walked in Balfonheim.

"You know….this is may be the last time we'll be together like this." I told Vaan softly as I looked down. I could feel his eyes on me.

"You're…..not going, are you?" he asked.

"I am." I replied. Vaan then started sprinting, dragging me along. "H-hey!" I exclaimed. He led me to a place where there weren't very many people. He stopped and faced me, then hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. "I know. I know it'll be hard." I muttered to him as I rubbed his back.

"What about us? Are we going to be…still together?" he asked. I released him and looked up at Vaan.

"I….don't know if Oniichan and I will….ever come back." I stated as I looked down. I could hear Vaan sigh and he tilted my head up.

"Hikari. I love you so much. I don't….want to let you go." Vaan said. I smiled softly.

"I love you too Vaan! I really do, but…" I drifted off.

"Hikari. I won't let you go. Ever. Will you…do the same? If….you were to actually come back in our world, would you still be with me?" Vaan asked me. I took a moment to take in what he told me. I smiled softly, but I struggled, because I was about to cry.

"Yes Vaan of course. I don't think…..anyone could replace you. I love you so much." I told him as I hugged him tightly.

"That's….great. I love you too Hikari. So much." he whispered in my ear as he held me at arm's length, then kissed me full on the lips. I returned the kiss with as much passion as he was giving me. I widened my eyes a bit when he started licking my lips, asking for entrance, but I let my eyes close and parted my lips a bit so he could let his tongue enter. After that, we were breathing heavily and looking at each other, with his arms around my waist.

"Let's do this." Vaan whispered. I nodded and we held hands tightly as we walked to the Aerodrome.

"All right, is everyone ready?" Ashe asked. We all nodded. Oniichan looked at me and I nodded. He nodded back, and I could see the determination in his eyes.

"Let's do this!" Kai-nii and I shouted.

"Yeah!" Penelo and Vaan exclaimed. We headed inside the Strahl and buckled ourselves up.

"To Rabanastre!" Oniichan shouted. Balthier and Fran nodded, then the Strahl took off. Once we were flying steady, we all took off our belts and stood up. Vaan and I told the others about what was going to happen in our relationship.

"So, what about you two, Ashe and Kai?" Penelo asked. Ashe and oniichan smiled at each other.

"We decided….that our hearts belong to each other. Even though part of my heart belongs to Rasler, part of it now belongs with Kai." Ashe stated.

"We'll continue to love each other from afar. And if me and Hikari will ever come back here, then…." Oniichan started.

"We will marry once I become Queen." Ashe said with a smile.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Penelo, Vaan, and I exclaimed.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Basch stated.

"Woo hoo! You go you two!" I shouted happily as I hugged them both tightly. We talked with each other, then Oniichan and I walked up to the deck.

"Ahhhh I'm going to miss this place." Oniichan said as he rested his arms behind his head as we sat down on the deck floor.

"And Ashe." I added with a smile. Oniichan chuckled and pushed me lightly.

"Yeah. You and Vaan too." he said teasingly. I giggled and shook my head.

"Weirdo…" I muttered. I then looked up at him. "If we go back home….should we tell Okaa-san, Takashi-nii, and Fumiko-nee?" I asked him. Oniichan turned his head towards me.

"Not Okaa-san! Definitely not! Although, telling Fumiko and Niichan would be all right. They'll probably believe us." he said with a small smile. I nodded. "But no one else…all right? It will stay a secret between us four." I nodded and smiled.

"Hai oniichan!" I exclaimed. We just kinda sat there in silence, enjoying the sky of Ivalice.

"Hikari?" Oniichan called.

"Yeah?" I said softly.

"Let's head back inside. I think we're nearing." Oniichan explained. I nodded and we stood up and headed back inside.

"We're nearing. Everyone get ready." Fran warned. I took in a deep breath as I put on my gloves and tightened everything up: my bag, pouch, laces on my shoes, and my pigtails. I smirked as I took off my skirt and stuffed it in my pouch.

"Hikari?" Ashe asked.

"It'll get in my way. I'll be sure to pour out as much energy as I can while fighting." I said as I pulled my gloves. Ashe nodded and I pulled my knee high socks higher. I twirled my blades around before hooking them to my shorts. My smile saddened as I felt Sem's pendant around my neck. *This is it Sem….* I thought as if I were really speaking to him. I knew my eyes had determination in them as we neared Rabanastre.

"Let's do this…." Vaan and I whispered to each other as we held each other's hands tightly.


	40. Airships and Docking

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, buh buh buh buhdaaayyyy owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Hey heeeey, welp, u guys knoe already right? Buddy is my editor/in charge of Sem/Co-author! ^^ :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: -sigh- yes, unfortunately, Sem had to sacrifice himselfff UWAA T.T I crieeed~ Yes, it's rly sad how Balthier had to kill his fatherrr :/ mhm ^^ it's finally revealed :) and Idunnoooo Sem could be dead and could not be ne? ;) Well, I will have something like a sequel, but it will totally not be related to Revenant Wings at all ^^ Totally HUGE different plot :) AWEEEE THERE THERE I'M SOWIEEE -pat pat- but thank u, thank u very much ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

As we saw the all the airships, we could hear some transmissions from the radio and some conversation. "Put an end to this! They have already surrendered!" we heard Larsa exclaim.

"What's that?" Penelo asked.

"A radio. We can hear all commands from either side." Fran stated.

"In other words, we have the advantage." Kai-niichan explained with a small smirk.

"Let us make of this an offering. One he might see even now." we heard Vayne reply. "Venat, what say you?" we heard him ask. I clenched my fists and snarled.

"Larsa! We have to help him!" Vaan yelled.

"We have to do something else first Vaan. I don't see a landing pad, anywhere, do you? And does Ondore know we're here?" Balthier asked, irritated as he piloted the Strahl.

We heard the Judge say, "The main battery stands ready!"

"I beg you!" we heard Larsa plead. I took in a sharp breath as I clenched my fists.

"Fire." Vayne commanded. I heard Penelo and Ashe gasped, and I drew in a sharp breath as I tried to calm myself down.

"Balthier…" I stated between my teeth. Balthier sighed.

"I'm trying Hikari. Honestly…." he said. We looked out the windows and I gasped at the sight. The Bahamut shot a beam of energy and destroyed one of the Resistance ships.

"Why this…." we heard Larsa say.

Vayne replied, "Once they see that there can be no surrender, they must come at us with all they have. We will answer their attack head-on and destroy them. Before the eyes of all Rabanastre."

Larsa shot back, "If you do this, the people will only grow to hate you the more."

"And should I pardon them, they will only rise up yet again." Vayne said.

"I do not believe they would. In co-operation lies our hope. You are mistaken. You are wrong, brother."

"And if I am? You had best find the strength you need to correct me then." Vayne said, but before we could hear any more, I had turned off that radio. Everyone had turned their heads towards me.

"Hikari! Why-" I put my head down and cut off Basch."I don't want to hear it. Please." I pleaded them softly. "Just…switch to the Resistance." I said. Balthier nodded and pressed a few buttons.

"All ships clear!" we heard someone say.

"Give word to the cannons. Make ready and fire!" we heard Ondore command.

"Uncle…" we hard Ashe mutter. Outside, we saw the cannons getting ready.

"All right! Let's go!" Kai-nii shouted.

"Aren't I the one piloting?" Balthier asked with a small smirk as we started moving faster.

"Could it be?" we heard Ondore ask. Ashe approached the front and held the microphone to her mouth.

"Uncle, it is I! I'm crossing to the _Bahamut_ to stop Vayne!" Ashe exclaimed.

"What are you saying? You are too rash! Your duties come after the battle is over!" Ondore replied.

"If we allow them to destroy us here, there will be no after. You must assist our charge." Ashe stated.

Ondore exclaimed, "Stop. You must pull back! Stop the _Strahl_!" Vaan hurried next to me and grabbed the microphone from Ashe. He pushed a few buttons and he sounded like Larsa.

"Hold it! I mean, w-wait! This is Larsa Solidor! I'm going in with her! So... we're fine! I got the Princess covered!" I shook my head with a small smile as Vaan said that in Larsa's voice.

"Larsa Solidor? So you hold him as a hostage?" Ondore questioned.

"No, uncle. He will fight with us against Vayne!" Ashe exclaimed.

Vaan shouted, "Leave it to us!" There was a pause and everything was tense. Finally, that tension was sliced when Ondore replied.

"Understood. Our fate is in your hands." he said. I smiled and cheered.

"Yes!" Vaan cheered, after he turned off the microphone.

Penelo asked, "I got the princess covered?"

"Larsa'd say that." Vaan stated. I smiled and nodded, so did Penelo. Kai-niichan was holding Ashe's hand tightly.

"We're relying on you for fire support. Give them something to think about. We'll pick our moment and make our move!" Balthier shouted. We maneuvered around all of the fighter ships in battle. "Quite the welcome! Careful!" Balthier shouted.

"One follows!" Fran exclaimed. I smiled at the next line.

"Ah, you want to dance! The let's dance!" Balthier stated.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. We started flying in different patterns, when a ship went in front of us.

"A new partner." Fran stated.

"It's not easy being this popular, you know." Balthier stated. We cut to the side just in time for the two ships to smash into one another. We started looking for the dock right outside the Bahamut.

"There it is!" Kai-niichan and I shouted. We flew over there and docked. We immediately exited the Strahl.

"Come on, come on!" Vaan shouted. He grabbed my hand and we ran. Once we made it into the Bahamut Sky Fortress, we stopped to take a breather.

"Vayne will be in the fortress's command tower. I saw something of the like on our way in here. Right above our heads." Balthier explained.

Ashe stated, "We need not fight all the Empire to win. If we can get to Vayne, we can put an end to this war."

"Let's get going then. Find Vayne, wherever he's perched, and knock him off." Vaan replied. We all nodded and ran. A lot of soldiers tried to stop us, but we kept fighting them off. As we ran, I slashed two guards with my blades and kicked one away. Eventually, we got to the central area. Explosions from the outside made the sky fortress shake, and we all held onto each other. Vaan was holding onto me and I just held his hand.

"The Resistance fights their battle well. We dare not fail them. We dare not falter." Fran said.

"We won't." I replied with a small smile.

Vaan added, "Stop worrying. We just have to clean up here, and then Ashe'll be the queen."

Penelo added on as well, "It's kind of hard to believe. I can't even imagine trying to rule a whole kingdom."

Basch stated, "A queen might "run away" with the help of a sky pirate looking to raise his bounty."

"I doubt our queen would need the help of any sky pirates." Balthier stated with a small smile.

"Do you really think me as strong as all that?" Ashe asked. Oniichan chuckled and held her hand as he kissed the top of her head.

"Who said anything about strong? You'll make it. You got good friends." Vaan said.

"Us." Oniichan said with a smile. Ashe nodded.

"Well, let's get going then." Ashe stated.

"Yes ma'am!" I exclaimed happily. We all continued running to get to the Lift Controls.


	41. Gabranth, Vayne

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, my budddyyy haha ^^ owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Buddddyy owns Sem, edited my chapterrsss, and written some as well :) Thanks buddy! -hugssss-**

**ANNNNNNNNNNNDD HOLDDD UP READ THISSS NAAAAOOO AND I MEAN ITTTT NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO! All righty then ^^ So, are you guys like, curious? Like, I don't tell you things or you want to know or even say certain things about this story? Well then, you guys can get your answer! You can get them by PM-ing my buddddyyy :) He'll be glad to hear what you guys want us/him to know OR what YOU guys want to know :). So, link to his profile I think is in the last page (page 4) of the reviews and he is Memories of the Forgotten Guardian! SO DO IT! NAO! :) If you want to of course, and DON'T BE SHY :) My buddy's as friendly as can be ^^ haha SO DO IT...AND I'M SLEEPY RIGHT NAO AND U DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH A SLEEPY MEH ;)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: haha awee yeup :) and yesh, Vayne is an ass, I totally agree with u on that one ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Vaan and Penelo rushed to the controls once we got there, but Oniichan and I turned around and readied our weapons. "Hikari? Kai?" Balthier called. I shook my head and pointed in front of us, who standing there, was Gabranth.

"So you have lived." Basch stated.

Gabranth replied, "I am Judge Magister." We saw him struggling, and I smirked, knowing he was still hurt from our previous battle. "Even in disgrace. My just reward for aiding the Empire that destroyed my homeland." he continued on.

Basch said, "Gabranth. Do not blame yourself anymore."

Gabranth exclaimed, "You confound me, Brother! You failed Landis, you failed Dalmasca... all you were to protect. Yet you still hold on to your honor. How?"

"I had someone more important to defend. And defend her I have. How is it that _you_ have survived? Is it not because you defend Lord Larsa?" answered Basch.

"Silence! All was stripped from me! Only hatred for the brother who fled our homeland remains mine. Tell me: why do you forsake that which you must hold most precious?" Gabranth questioned him.

"I do as I must, brother. Or is that not answer enough?" Basch asked him. Gabranth let out a yell and sprinted to Basch, but before he could even go near him, Oniichan and I had tackled him to the ground. We quickly got off him and I let out a shout as I slashed him with my blades and stepped back. He tried to slash me, but Vaan pulled me out of the way as Basch struck Gabranth. It was a total of 8 of us, versus him. Halfway through the battle, Gabranth spoke up.

"Look, Basch, your friends die! As they must, for surely you cannot protect them! Know now the despair you have taught me!" he exclaimed.

"Oh shut up!" Kai-nii and I shouted as we both blasted a powerful Blizzaga spell on him. I tried to slash him with my blades, but ended up hitting his armor and I let out a yell after he slashed me with his sword. I fell down with an Oof, wincing from the pain on my side. Penelo healed me and I got back up, aiming at Gabranth again. After we defeated him, he let out a small smirk.

"Have you your fill of this?" he asked. I looked at Basch worriedly, and remembered that he was his brother. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I would ask you the same. Let this end, Noah." Basch pleaded. I looked down and bit my lip, suddenly feeling guilty of hurting Gabranth. Gabranth fell to his knees, unable to stand.

"I've no right to be called by that name." Gabranth stated.

Basch replied, "Then live. And reclaim it."

"Let's go." I whispered to him as I went over to the Lift Controls. I touched them and the elevator ascended, letting us meet Larsa and Vayne on the upper floor. Larsa gasped upon seeing us.

I snarled as Vayne spoke up, "I bid you welcome to my sky fortress, the _Bahamut_. I must apologize for my delay in welcoming you aboard my ship. Permit me to ask: Who are you? An angel of vengeance? Or perchance a saint of salvation?" I clenched my fists.

"I am simply myself. No more and no less. And I want only to be free." Ashe answered with confidence.

"Such a woman is not fit to bear the burden of rule. Weep for Dalmasca, for She is lost. Observe well, Larsa. Watch and mark you the suffering of one who must rule, yet lacks the power." Vayne stated.

"No." Larsa replied. I saw that his sword was unsheathed and he was pointing it at his brother. "No, Brother. I will not. Though I lack your power, I will still persist."

Vayne said, "Bold words, child." He got out his swords and I snarled as I got my blades.

"Imouto, not yet. Take out your anger on the last battle." Oniichan muttered. I sighed and nodded as I loosened up. Vaan made the first hit as he struck Vayne across the shoulder. I smirked as I ran up to Vayne and slashed him with my blades, then kicked him with my boots on the chin. I gasped as he pushed me back and slashed me on the side. I put a hand to my side as Penelo ran over to me. She cured me and I looked at her. She looked back at me and we both nodded.

"Your lives are forfeit, and your insurgence with them. Dalmasca will again know order. For good and all, I shall bring your futile attempts at rebellion to an end." Vayne announced. Penelo got into position as she crouched down and put her palms together. I walked back a little, then sprinted towards her. I jumped on her palms and let out a yell as I started shooting fireballs out of my hands while spinning. I landed on the ground with a grunt and I got up with a smile to see the damage I've caused. Eventually, we defeated Vayne for the first time.

"Lord Brother!" Larsa shouted as he started to run towards Vayne, who fell down face first.

"Larsa no!" I shouted as I sprinted after him and blocked his way. Although, when Larsa was supposed to get electrocuted, I did.

"Hikari!" he shouted as he reached my hand, then got electrocuted as well. I shrieked as I fell to the ground in pain with Larsa at my side, unconscious from the electrocution. I quietly placed Larsa's head on my lap as I sat down. Penelo gasped. Vaan and Kai-niichan were about to run to us, but I shook my head as I breathed heavily. I twitched as I turned my head to watch Vayne transform.

Red Mist floated around Vayne as he slowly got up. He started having spasms, then changed. When the Mist cleared, he was now a muscular brute, radiating Mist while floating in mid-air.

"Manufacted nethicite!" Ashe exclaimed. Above Vayne, a beam of energy produced several flying swords, which encircled him. His face looked rotten and decaying.

"Behold the power left me by our fallen friend." Vayne stated. Gabranth climbed the stairs onto the platform. "Gabranth, you will defend my brother. He will have much need in the hell to follow." I clutched Larsa's body tighter as I tried to constantly heal him. *Peneloooo! A little help here….* I thought, but I saw Penelo hesitating. *Oh right…Vayne…* I snarled. Gabranth pulled out his sword and pointed it at Vayne. Vayne angrily went "Hrrrrmmmm…"

"Yes, I _will_ defend Lord Larsa!" Gabranth shouted.

"The hound strays. Treason bears a price." Vayne stated.

Gabranth replied, "One I'd gladly pay." He ran towards Vayne and tried to strike him, but failed. Well, that started the battle.

"PENELO OVER HERE!" I shouted. She ran over to me and I gave her Larsa. I got up slowly, still twitching from the slight thunder around my body, but stayed stable. I got out my blades, but then thought of something. "Guys! Summon your Espers! They will help us!" I shouted. Oniichan, Basch, Vaan, and Ashe all nodded. We called out our Espers: Shemzahai, Mateus, Hashmal, Belias, and Famfrit. I gasped as I felt something tingly inside, then Famfrit came out with the other Espers.

"What is this?" I heard Vayne mutter. I smirked.

"Go Famfrit! Let's fuck Vayne up!" I shouted. Famfrit nodded and thus, began the Espers vs. Vayne. Well, Gabranth insisted on fighting as well. Other times I would see him and Basch talk shortly, before going into battle with Vayne.

"Save your strength guys. We'll fight a third time soon." Oniichan stated as he held his hand out and blasted a fireball at Vayne.

"Are you sure?" Fran asked. I let out a "Hah!"

"Yeup, so save your strength for now an-whoa!" I shouted as I felt myself being lifted up in the air. "What the fuck! Gah! Vayne you son of a bitch! Lemme down!" I exclaimed as I struggled to get out of the Aero grip. I saw Oniichan and Ashe in the same position as me.

"Ivalice will know a new Dynast-King, and Man will keep his own history! The Tyranny of the gods is ended! We are their puppets no more! The freedom for which we have longed is at hand!" Vayne exclaimed. I scoffed and turned my head to see all of the Espers turning back into white lights and going back inside their respective masters. *I am sorry Master, I have failed you…* Famfrit said in my head. *It's fine!* I thought. My thoughts were cut short when I felt myself falling on the ground. I did a flip in mid-air and landed on my boots, but jumped up and down because my heels hurt. I snarled, but smirked when I saw Vayne breathing heavily.

"He's almost down!" Oniichan shouted. Well….Gabranth dealt the last blow haha. A beam of energy burst out of both Vayne's stomach and back.

"Even a stray has pride!" Gabranth shouted. Vayne powered up and knocked Gabranth off the platform. Basch kneeled by his side and I noticed Gabranth's helmet was gone. "Here I pay my debt." Gabranth struggled to say.

"Burn in hell, Gabranth!" Vayne shouted as his flying swords flew towards Gabranth. I gasped, but the flying swords were motionless in front of Larsa, standing in front of Basch and Gabranth, holding a piece of manufacted nethicite. The swords disappeared one by one, and Vayne gasped as the nethicite shattered into a million pieces.

"Go Larsa…" I whispered. I heard Vaan screaming, so I turned to him to find him running towards Vayne with Gabranth's sword. I smirked as Vaan stabbed Vayne in the stomach, sending him flying over the platform's edge. Vaan was about to jump the barrier and finish Vayne off, but Venat materialized in front of him. Clutching his stomach, Vayne got a head start as he walked away. I smiled widely at Vaan. Everyone followed him, except for Basch, Penelo, and me. As I ran over to Penelo and Larsa, I could see Basch and Gabranth talking for a little, before Gabranth fell unconscious. "Penelo….let's go." I told her softly. She nodded and stood up. I looked at Larsa. "Will you be-" I was cut off.

"Yes. Please. Go and defeat my brother." Larsa said. I hugged him tightly and handed him a couple potions. We ran to catch up with Basch, who was catching up with the others.


	42. Final Battle

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, mah buh buh buhdaaayyyy owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**Hey heyyy! So MFG owns his OC, is my editor, AND my co author so give him props people! :)**

**AND HEEEEEY, GO PM HIM :) If you guys want to say something to him/us, or YOU wanna knoe something, JUST GO PM him :) His link's in the last review page ^^ heeheee, Memories of the Forgotten Guardian**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

As we ran, we fought off soldiers as least as possible. "Hikari duck!" Ashe shouted as I ducked my head so she could slash the soldier behind me. Oniichan grabbed my hand and we kept running. Oniichan and I were leading everyone else to the platform at the top of the ship. Once we got there, everyone gasped at what was happening.

"What the heck…." I heard Vaan mutter. Venat was dissolving and his particles got absorbed into Vayne. Mist began to emanate from his body. Random streams of Mist shot into the distance, destroying nearby airships... every stream of Mist destroyed whatever it touches. Vayne roared, stretching out both his arms, as numerous streams of Mist shot forth and drew towards him whatever they hit. Random fragments of metal formed an armor around him, as well as a blade on his hand and wings on his back. He flew into the air and looked at us with a piercing glare. I stepped back, but took in a deep breath.

"THIS IS IT!" Oniichan and I shouted as we got out our weapons. Everyone followed us as well. Vayne made the first attack as he flew towards us and tried to strike us. He ended up getting Oniichan and Basch, who ended up flying through the air, but landing back on the platform hard. I let out a scream as I stabbed Vayne when he was near me. He let out a groan and swiped me back with one of his wings. I groaned as I hit the floor of the platform. Penelo ran over to me and got me up. We both nodded and did our formation again. This time, I asked Oniichan and Vaan to crouch down so Penelo and I could jump up in the air. Vayne started gathering stuff around him to use for attacks and armor. Penelo and I both got ready and then sprinted towards Oniichan and Vaan. I used Oniichan's palms as I tapped them with my feet and jumped up high with Penelo. We were next to each other and started spinning. I closed my eyes and focused really hard. *Sem….Reddas….Okaasan….Otousan…Takashi-nii…Fumiko-nee…* I thought. I opened my eyes and found myself shooting multiple elemental balls at Vayne! I was shooting balls of fire, water, air, and ice. I let out a scream as I kept shooting with Penelo. I landed back on the ground with Penelo as we tried to catch our breaths.

Basch, Balthier, Ashe, Oniichan, and Vaan were going next, as they kept slashing and shooting at Vayne. I took off my bag and my pouch, then set them aside as I got up and readied my blades. As I stood up, Ashe and Balthier were sent back by Vayne. I grunted as I started running towards Vayne with my blades. I could see him trying to conjure up more armor, but I got to him just in time.

"This -slash- is -slash- for Reddas! -slash- And this -slash- is for -slash- SEM! -slash-" I shouted at Vayne as I kept slashing him with my blades. I blasted him with Fire and Water. *Where did….where did I get this power?* I thought in my head as I kept blasting him with Fire and Water. I smirked, but then my smirk dropped when Vayne blasted a random airship with Firaja, then threw a few pieces of debris at me.

"EEEEYYYAAA!" I shrieked as I got sent back and landed with a thud on the ground. I groaned as my side started hurting. I could hear other airships going down as Vayne probably shot them down and used some of its parts for armor. I poured a potion on my wound and got up slowly. Penelo ran over and cured me a little. I picked up my blades from the ground, but when I stood up straight, I saw everyone else hurt on the ground or panting. "Penelo…take care of them. I got Vayne…" I muttered.

"Are you su-"

"Yes I am! Now go!" I shouted to her. She nodded and ran over to the others, trying her best to heal them. I sighed as I hooked my blades to my shorts. "You want it like this huh…" I mumbled. I saw Balthier and Oniichan attacking Vayne.

"Balthier! Oniichan! Stall him!" I shouted.

"What? Why?" Oniichan shouted back.

"JUST DO IT!" I exclaimed.

"All right! I hope you know what you're doing!" Balthier shouted to me.

"I know!" I replied as I closed my eyes and held both my hands up. I don't know what I was doing, but I just concentrated all my energy into my hands as much as I could. I thought of everyone I loved, including the ones back home. "ARGHHH!" I grunted as I felt something really big coming out of my palms. I tried to keep myself from flying back from the force of the attack I was doing. I heard an explosion and a yell of pain. I opened my eyes to see Vayne breathing heavily and glaring at me. *Did…did I cast Holy?…* I thought, dumbstruck. I had no time to stand there, since I was quickly pulled away by Vaan since Vayne had fired Thundaja on where I was just standing. I shrieked as I covered my ears.

"Ahh….so that's what you're afraid of…." I heard Vayne mutter. *No….no….* I thought, panicking on the inside. I heard him cast Thunder again and I shrieked as I covered my ears.

"Go Vaan! Help everyone else. I'll be fine.." I struggled to say, since I was shaking.

"But Hika-"

"GO!" I cut him off as I pushed him away. I just crouched down on the ground and breathed in and out. I heard Vayne cast Thunder again and I flinched, small tears coming out of my eyes. *No….I need….to face my fears…Now…is not the time to be scared…* I thought, but I was cut short when Vayne cast Thunder again. I bit my lip as I flinched again. I covered my ears and shrieked as I heard the thunder again, booming loudly.

"Ok…Thunder…won't hurt me…not like…not like 7 years ago. Ok…breathe in…breathe out.." I whispered to myself. I hadn't told you about that ever since, have I? When I was 7.…I almost got struck by lightning when there was a thunderstorm in Japan. Ever since then when there was a thunderstorm, I would always cuddle with my siblings or mom or dad, when he was still alive, and I would start crying.

I flinched against the thunder as I shakily stood up. Vayne started laughing evilly, but I ignored him. I breathed in and out as I stood up straight. My hands formed into fists as Vayne kept casting thunder at the others. All of a sudden, I could feel myself changing.

"Desu! It's your time to shine desu!" I heard the angel girl exclaim. *W-what?….* I thought. I started floating in the air and I gasped. "Desu! You're going to transform desu~ But don't worry! You'll change back after the battle! Good luck desu!~" the angel girl explained to me. A bright light started surrounding me, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me, even Vayne. My eyes were closed and in my mind, I was standing in front of a mirror. I gasped.

"What the fuck…." I whispered. I was still wearing glasses, but my hair had dark blue highlights in them. I was wearing my socks and boots still, but I had on a pale blue dress! It was spaghetti strapped and went down to my knees. Sem's pendant was still on, and I was holding my blades, but what shocked me the most was, I had Sky blue wings! I opened my eyes and saw that I was flying in the air with my wings.

"Whoa…." I heard oniichan say.

"GO HIKARI! GO!" Penelo and Ashe exclaimed. I smiled and nodded. *But what am I supposed to do?….* I thought.

*Master if I may….close your eyes and focus all your energy onto Vayne…* Famfrit advised me. I nodded and smirked.

"Okies!" I exclaimed.

"What are you going to do?" Vaan shouted out.

"Just watch!" I exclaimed as I flew up higher into the air and smirked at Vayne. He growled at me and tried to slash me, but a barrier protected me. He smirked and shot a few fireballs at the others. "No!" I shouted as I quickly flew over there and protected them with my barrier. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard. I held my blades up to the sky and focused. "EEEEEEEIYYYYAAAAAAAA!" I shrieked as I opened my eyes and blasted the ball of energy that was created between my two blades towards Vayne. He let out a yell and everything turned white. We all stepped back one, but then regained vision a few moments later. Floating in mid-air, Vayne evaporated in streams of Mist. A chunk of metal from his body landed on the platform with a thud, before dissolving into dust. We all looked up to see an airship on fire, soaring by overhead.

"It's not over yet! Let's go." Basch shouted. We nodded, but before I could even take a step forward, I had collapsed onto the ground. I hadn't realized how much energy that blast had taken off me. I could feel myself transforming back, and Vaan helped me up. I groaned as I held my head, but decided to suck it up and help Vaan with myself. We ran back to the Strahl, taking Larsa and Gabranth with us. There were no guards in our way, thank goodness.


	43. Meh, Saying Goodbye?

****I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, buddy owns his OC Sem as well :)****

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**ATTENTION: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT! NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER WHEN HIKARI AND KAI GO HOME SO JUST WAIT FOR THAT LATER :) OH WHILE I'M AT IT, BUDDY OWNS HIS OC AND EDITED MOST OF MY CHAPTERS.**

**AND HAY, HAY YOU GUYS. GO PM MY BROSKI (buddy) IF U WANNA KNOE SOMETHING, LIKE WHEN IS THE SEQUEL COMING OUT, OR WHO'RE THE MAIN CHARACTERS, OR WHATEVER U GUYS WANNA KNOE. ^^ AND IF U WANNA JUST SAY HAI OR SOMETHING, GO SAY HI TO MY BROSKI YO. HIS USERNAME IS MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN GUARDIAN AND LINK TO HIS PROFILE IS ON LAST PAGE OF REVIEWS :)**

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To loveless an the living fantasy: yesh :3 haha thank u thank u! And nup, last chapter is not the next, but the next one after the next XD :) ^^ So thank u!

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got to the ship, Balthier and Fran took their seats. "Well? Can we fly?" Balthier asked.

"No fuel goes to the glossair engines." Fran replied.

Balthier cursed, "Damn! Vaan, you're in charge. I'm checking the engine room. Fran, with me!" They were about to go, when we heard an explosion.

Ashe said, "Look! _Bahamut_'s glossair rings are stopping!"

Balthier shouted, "Vaan! As soon as the _Strahl_'s rings move, you take off. Understood?" Vaan quickly sat in the pilot seat and I stood next to him. Balthier told him softly, "You can fly her, Vaan. Just do it like I told you."

"Don't worry." Vaan replied. Fran approached Penelo, who was in the co-pilot's seat.

"Penelo, watch for interference from _Bahamut_'s skystone. The _Strahl_'s a fickle girl. You keep her working for us." Fran told her.

"I'll see what I can do." Penelo said back. Balthier and Fran started walking away, but not before Oniichan said his goodbyes. I ran up to them and hugged them both tightly.

"Goodbye…" I whispered.

"Goodbye Hikari. Be good." Fran said as she patted my head.

"Oh and Hikari, make sure not to forget us." Balthier warned as he hugged me tightly. I nodded and smiled.

"But remember Balthier, the leading man never dies, right? And I'm pretty sure his leading lady won't either." I said sincerely as I stepped back. They smiled and walked off, stopping at Gabranth, Basch, and Larsa. I could see them talking to one another, and Gabranth to Basch. I walked up to them slowly and inspected Gabranth.

"Penelo! Did you try anything?" I called out to her.

"A lot, but….nothing." she said, with her eyes glued to the screen. I sighed as I looked at him. I got back up and went over to Vaan's and Penelo's side, since Oniichan was talking to Ashe.

"Vaan, the power's back! We can go!" Penelo shouted.

Vaan replied, "Right! Let's go!" We undocked from the Bahamut. "Grab onto something!" Vaan warned. I quickly grabbed onto Vaan's chair and held it tight.

"Quick! Turn on the radio!" I exclaimed. Penelo switched it on and we could hear Ondore speaking.

"The _Strahl_! They made it! At last, the _Bahamut_ has fallen! The final test is upon us. The Judges shall rule us no more! Main cannon on the _Alexander_!" we heard him say.

"Gimme the mic!" I said as Oniichan tossed me it. "Basch quick, get over here!" I shouted. Basch stood up and walked over to me. "Speak. Now." I ordered as I gave him the mic.

"This is Judge Magister Gabranth. All quarters cease fire!" he ordered, trying his best to impersonate Gabranth. "I repeat: All units of the Archadian army, hold your fire!" We saw all the firing ceased, and Larsa walked up next to me. Basch stated again, "The battle is over! As of this moment, we have signed a cease-fire with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca... Her Royal Majesty." Larsa grabbed the mic from Basch and held it up to his mouth.

"Attention. This is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. My brother Vayne has died with honor in battle. The Imperial Fleet is now under my command!" Larsa shouted, then he gave the mic to Ashe.

"This is Ashelia Dalmasca." she stated.

Ondore replied, "The Lady Ashe! Thank the gods you live!"

"I confirm what Judge Magister Gabranth and Larsa Solidor have said here. Please stand down your attack. The war is over. Ivalice looks to the horizon." Ashe stated. She then announced, "A new day has dawned. We are free!" Ashe began to sob, but then Oniichan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look Vaan, the _Bahamut_!" Penelo exclaimed. We all turned our heads toward it, and saw that it was already very near Rabanastre. We could hear another transmission.

"This is Judge Zargabaath, captain of the _Alexander_, flagship of the 12th Dalmascan Fleet. I address all ships in Rabanastre's airspace. The _Bahamut_ must not be allowed to fall on the city of Rabanastre! We are preparing to ram her! Do not interfere!" the Judge ordered.

"Should she fall, the paling will not hold, and all Rabanastre will be obliterated! Concentrate your fire on the _Alexander_'s remains once _Bahamut_ is clear of the city." he continued. Clouded by static, we could hear Balthier's voice over the radio.

"Hasty, aren't they. I think it's a little early to be throwing away our lives just yet." Balthier commented.

Vaan said, "Balthier? Wait, Balthier, where are you?" There was a pause, but then Balthier spoke up.

"Ah, Vaan! Sounds like you made it out okay! The _Strahl_'s a fine airship, eh?" Balthier asked. It was then that I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around to see Ashe looking at Oniichan.

"W-what….?" I asked, but then gasped as I looked at Oniichan. His arms! They're disappearing!

"Hikari! You too!" Larsa shouted. I quickly looked at my hands and they were gone!

"Balthier! Do you read me? Oniichan and I are going. We are going." I stated through the mic, which was being held by Basch.

"Already? You could've waited you know." Balthier commented. There was a pause. "Anyways, good luck on going back to your world. both of you."

"Goodbye Hikari, goodbye Kai. I hope you two will not forget us." we could hear Fran say.

"We won't!" we both exclaimed.

"All right then, goodbye Hikari. Kai." Balthier commented.

"And remember Balthier! The leading man NEVER dies!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I know…" Balthier commented. Vaan paused for a moment to let Penelo take over. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him really tightly, then he pulled me in for a kiss. We stayed like that, before quickly pulling away. He kissed me on the cheek as a tear came out of his eye.

"I love you…" we both whispered.

"Remember…what we talked about." Vaan said with a small smile. I nodded and Penelo hugged me once Vaan took over.

"I'll miss you so much Hikari! And you too Kai! Please don't forget us!" Penelo exclaimed.

I giggled, "As long as you don't forget us." She released me and Ashe hugged me as well.

"Goodbye." she stated. I smiled and gave her a bow.

"Goodbye….Queen Ashe." I replied. She smiled and I gave Basch a hug as well.

"Take care Basch!" I exclaimed. He nodded and patted my hair.

"Be good." I finally turned to Larsa and he hugged me as well.

"See ya kiddo. I don't know when, but we will see each other again." I whispered. He nodded and let go of me. Oniichan and I could already see a bright light.

"It's time for you to go home desu!" we heard the angel girl exclaim. Oniichan and I waved goodbye to everyone.

"Byeeeee!" we both shouted as we disappeared into the light. "We'll never forget you guys!"


	44. LEGASP THE FINAL CHAPTER DUN DUN DUUUN

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy XII and its characters. They belong to Squeenix. I only own my OC and any other OC's that I make up. Also, mah bud bud owns his OC Sem as well :)**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**HAAAAIII YOU GUYSS COME ON AND READ DIS. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE SEQUEL, YOU HAB TO! :) So, uhm well, my buddy and I have decided to release the first chapter of the sequel within a couple of weeks. I know it sounds like a long time, but we're really sorrry. We both have school to focus on, and I also have a very important Science Fair Project as well. ^^ 8th grade is kind of taking a toll on me right nao, because of all the essays, reports, projects, etc. And it's only the beginning of the year T.T So yeh. Anyways, it's been really fun writing this chapter with my buddy. Also, I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. AHEMMMMMMMM. My buddy/teacher Memories of the Forgotten Guardian will be my full co-author for the sequel of this story. That means, that he will be with me every step of the way for writing every chapter! ^^ Heehee, SO HEY, HE KNOWS EVERYTHING TOO. SO IF I DON'T TELL YOU, THAT MEANS THERE'S A CHANCE YOU CAN ASK HIM. SO GO PM HIM IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS! OR YOU WANT US TO KNOE SOMETHING OR YOU WNNA KNOE SOMETHING :) Link to his profile is on the last page of reviews and he is MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN GUARDIAN. ^^ That's all you guys! So, thanks for reading and reviewing this story! I really appreciate it! And I hope you guys will all be patient when waiting for the sequel! Heeehee :)**

**ANOTHER LETTER, BUT THIS TIME, IT'S FROM MY BUDDY :) AND YESH, READ THIS IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL HAHA :) YOU GUYS NEED TO INCLUDE MY BUDDY TOO SO COME ON, COMEEEE ON READ ITTTT -puppy face-**

**_Hey guys, its me. MFG, aka Buddy, aka Teach, aka...whatever else Carmina (Hikari-Angel143) has been calling me. lol just wanted to say thanks to all of you who read our story, and especially to those of you who gave us reviews. its great to know that our readers really enjoy what we're writing up, and your support means a lot. anyway, yes, this is the end *tear* i know, its kinda sad that its over. but dont worry, 'cause we are already in the process of coming up with a sequel for all of you. Its going to be something brand new, not Revenant Wings, so it gonna take us some time to make it up, and make it awesome. we already have a general idea of what we want to do, but if any of you have thoughts/suggestions, pleasepleasepleeeeeeaase dont hesitate to message either of us; theres a lot we still need to do, and your ideas will help speed up the process. other than that...thank you very much for reading and enjoying this story, and we will see you all again soon (we hope). thanks :D_**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To SheTalksToRainbows: haha actually, this is the last chapter! ^^ Ohhh and haha, it's all right ^^ I'm not offended :) hehe well thanks for reading and reviewing! I rly appreciate it :) Hope u stick around and wait for the sequel! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I gasped as I opened my eyes and found myself seated on the couch. "Oniichan!" I shouted as I saw Oniichan right next to me. We were back at home. I looked down and gasped. My clothes! They're dirty! And my bag! And my pouch! And my blades! Everything's here!

"Did that...really…just happen?" Oniichan asked me slowly. I reached at my neck and felt Sem's pendant around it.

"Yes….yes it did." I said with a small smile. Oniichan let out a whoop and hugged me tightly, spinning me around in the air as he carried me.

"Whoa what are you guys-" we heard Takashi-nii and Fumiko-nee say. They stopped when they saw our clothes and weapons.

"Where did you guys get those weapons from!" Takashi-niichan exclaimed.

"And why are you guys so dirty?" Oneechan asked with a giggle. Kai-niichan dropped me on the ground, and we hugged them both tightly.

"ONEEECHAN! ONIICHAAANNN!" I shouted happily as we tackled them to the ground. I laughed and smiled.

"Mind explaining to us what's happening here?" Fumiko-nee asked, once we got seated on the couch.

"Weeeeellll…." Kai-nii and I started. We explained EVERYTHING to them. The whole thing.

"No…fucking….way…" Fumiko-nee said. Kai-nii and I both nodded.

"Yes fucking way!" I exclaimed.

"Well then…..that explains the weapons…" Takashi-niichan stated. We nodded once again. He chuckled. "Why don't you guys shower again and hide those where Okaasan won't see them. We'll keep it a secret, but you have to tell us every single detail, got it?" he asked. We nodded and smiled.

"Arigatou(thank you)!" Kai-niichan and I exclaimed.

"And I want to know how Kai-nii and Ashe got together! And you! Hikari! I want to know how in the world you and Vaan got together!" Fumiko-nee squealed. I giggled and nodded.

"Wait, Hikari. Where did you get that pendant imouto-chan?" Takashi-niichan asked. I reached for it and a small smile graced my face.

"Remember that guy Sem who we said was new in the game? He gave it to me…" I said softly. Oneechan and oniichan both nodded, already knowing what we told them what happened at the…end. Kai-niichan and I did what we were told, then we went out together as planned before. Fumiko-neechan's boyfriend couldn't make it, so Kai-niichan and I spent the whole time explaining everything to our siblings. When we saw Okaasan, Kai-nii and I also tackled her. Everything turned out just fine, except for one thing….Kai-nii and I really missed the Final Fantasy gang as well. But somehow, I have the feeling we'll be back. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I know we'll be back…


	45. Author's Note! Sequel

**Heeey you guys! just wanted to let you know that the sequel of my Final Fantasy XII story is up! :DDD go read it! ^^**


End file.
